Jess in der Zukunft, anders oder gleich?
by Bettina21
Summary: Ist Jess nach 4 Jahren noch immer gleich? Wird er Rory vermissen oder sogar mit ihr zusammenkommen, wird er sie heiraten und wird noch mehr daraus? Lest einfach! REVIEWS BITTE!Vollständig!
1. Das erste Wiedersehen

Also, erstmal Hallo! Das wird eine FF über Jess (und Rory halt auch) Sie spielt 4 Jahre danach Jess von Stars Hollow wegeganngen ist, ich hoffe euch gefällt die FF und würd mich auf viel Reviews freuen! :D  
Noch etwas Gilmore Girls gehört leider nicht mir, ich verändere nur warscheinlich den Charakter, weil ich zu blöd bin oder cih einfach nicht will, dass Jess nicht mehr in der sErie auftaucht!  
Viel Spaß!

* * *

1.  
Schon 4 Jahre waren vergangen. In diesen 4 Jahren hatte er aber so einiges geschafft. Doch immer wieder dachte er an sie, genau wo es so schön mit ihnen sein sollte, hatte er sie verlassen. Wieso hatte er das nur getan? Er wusste nicht einmal wo sie jetzt studierte. Langsam machte er sich fertig und ging aus seinem Apartment.  
Jess machte sich auf den Weg zu seiner Arbeit. Es musste noch viel im Büro machen. Als er dort war, kam ihm ein Kellner entgegen: "Chef? Der Koch ist heute nicht gekommen, niemand weiß warum." "Ok, ich werd heute mal kochen, das hab ich sowieso schon lange nicht mehr gemacht. Pierre ruf ich dann später an, was mit ihm los ist!" Ja, er hatte schon lange nicht mehr gekocht, seit er das "Dark Shadows" übernommen hatte. Der Vorbesitzer, hatte ihm das Restaurant nach seinem Tod vererbt. Nachdem er aus Kalifornien wieder nach New York gekommen war, als Tellerwäscher im Restaurant gearbeitet. Dies machte er aber nur drei Monate, als Charlie, der Vorbesitzer, ihn beförderte, als Koch. Diesen Job machte er gerne, er liebte es zu Kochen, dass war udn ist seine neue Leidenschaft. Mit dieser lenkte er sich ein bisschen von seinen Gefühlen ab. Er schlenderte in die Küche, wo das Chaos herrschte: "He! Hört mal her!", schrie er, "Jetzt bin ich in der Küche und jetzt wird geschuftet. Ran an die Kochtöpfe und los geht's."  
Auch er legte los, nachdem er seiner Sekretärin gesagt hatte, dass sie heute die Büroarbeit erledigen sollte.  
Das Restaurant öffnete erst um 8 Uhr, aber schon um 7 hatten alle recht viel zu tun. Man musste vieles vorbereiten. Um 9 Uhr war das ganze Restaurant voll, das "Dark Shadow" hatte einen guten Ruf, das Essen schmeckt prima und auch die Kellner waren freundlich. Jess kochte bis zum Abend, doch er hatte heute nicht Lust aufzuhören, so lud er noch die ganze Crew zum Essen ein. Sie feierten noch bis in die Nacht hinein. Als Jess dann um 23 Uhr heimging.  
Er öffnete die Apartmenttür und viel ausgepowert ins Bett! Am nächsten Tag klingelte das Telefon. Jess wacht auf und hob ab, verschlafen fragte er: "Ja?"  
"Chef? Es ist 10 Uhr morgens, wir haben schon 2 Stunden offen!"  
"Oh, mein Gott! ich komme sofort!"  
Er legt auf und zog sich schnell an, frühstücken, wollte er im Restaurant.  
Schnell rannte er zum "Dark Shadows", doch was er dort sah, stockte ihm den Atem.  
Rory saß auf einem Tisch, gegenüber Paris. Er winkte einen Kellner nach draußen und sagte:  
"Bitte behandle mich jetzt wie einen Gast, ich möchte frühstücken, bitte keine Fragen!"  
Natürlich willigte der Kellner ein und ging wieder rein.  
Nach einigen Minuten schlenderte auch Jess hinein und setzte sich auf einen Tisch, etwas weiter weg von Rory. Anscheinend geht sie nach Columbia.  
Der eine Kellner kam und fragte ihn was er zu trinken und essen möchte.  
"Einen Cappuccino und einen Schinken-Käse-Toast!", bestellte Jess. Rory drehte sich um. Hatte sie eben richtig gehört und Jess Stimme erkannt? Sie blickte zu dem Tisch wo der Kellner stand, erst als er weg ging sah Rory ihn: Jess. Schnell drehte sie sich wieder um.  
Paris fragte:  
"Was ist?"  
"Jess!"  
"Jess wer?  
"Du weißt schon, der was bei Luke lebte und auf den du absichtlich behauptet hattest, vor Dean, dass er nur wegen dir hier in der meiner Wohnung in Stars Hollow ist, macht's kling?"  
"Aso, der. Und warum sprichst du ihn nicht an?"  
"Er ist vor vier Jahren einfach verschwunden ohne mir auf nur ein Abschiedswort zu sagen und jetzt ist er hier in New York. Was macht er hier in einem so vornehmen Lokal?"  
"Vielleicht gehört ihm der Laden?  
"Ach, red doch nicht so einen Quatsch, Jess könnte nie ein Restaurant wie "Dark Shadows" führen."  
"Da hast du auch wieder Recht! Siehst du er steht jetzt auf!"  
"Hat er schon gegessen?"  
"Nein! es ist noch nicht einmal da!"  
Rory drehte sich wieder um.  
"Er geht in die Küche. Was macht er in der Küche?"  
"Ich weiß es nicht!"  
"Schau jetzt kommt er wieder."  
Rory drehte sich wieder schnell um:  
"Und was macht er jetzt?"  
"Er setzt sich wieder an den Tisch."  
"An den Tisch, an den Tisch. An den Tisch?"  
"Ja! Er packte in Buch aus seiner Hosentasche."  
"Er hat sich nicht geändert.", Rory lächelte!  
Ein Kellner kam an den Tisch: "Wollen sie noch was bestellen?"  
Paris antwortete: "Nein, wir wollen bitte zahlen!"  
Die zwei Freunde verließen wieder das Restaurant, Jess schaute ihnen hinterher. Er fand, er hatte das recht gut hinbekommen und ging glücklich an seine Arbeit, im Büro türmte sich alles.


	2. Verzeih mir!

2.  
Es saß wieder spät in die Nacht hinein an der Arbeit. Langsam hasste er dieses Wort. Um 24 Uhr beschloss er im Büro auf der Couch zu schlafen und legte sich hin. Morgen in der Früh, wollte er gleich wieder mit der Arbeit beginnen.  
Rory saß auf ihrem Bett. Schon 24 Uhr, als sie auf die Uhr blickte. Warum konnte sie nicht schlafen? Jess ging ihr nicht aus dem Kopf. Was hatte er im Restaurant gemacht? Sie legte sich hin und schlief trotz Fragen ein.  
Jess wacht zeitig um 7 Uhr auf und machte sich wieder an die Ausgaben und Einnahmenliste. Gott sei Dank standen sie weit im Plus, das Restaurant war wirklich sehr beliebt.  
Um zirka 10 beendete er seine Arbeit für die ganze Woche.  
Rory ging gerade mit Paris den Weg zum "Dark Shadows" Sie aßen jeden Tag dort und so auch heute. Rory war sich ganz sicher, dass sie heute Jess nicht mehr begegnen würde. So setzten sie sich an einen Tisch und redeten über die Schule.  
Jess ging aus seinem Büro und wollte in die Küche schauen, doch bei der Tür blieb er stehen. Schon wieder war Rory da. Aß sie leicht jeden Tag hier? Wieso hatte er sie dann nie gesehen? Sie war wirklich hübsch, ihre Haare waren ein bisschen kürzer als sonst. Er hatte sie wahrscheinlich bei seiner Wegfahrt sehr verletzt, er müsste das irgendwie gut machen. So ging er schnurstracks in die Küche. Nach etwa 5 min. ging ein Kellner Richtung Rory's Tisch.  
Rory war gerade dabei ihr Buch wieder in die Tasche ein zu packen. Sie und Paris hatten einen Toast bestellt und Paris sah wie ein Kellner zu ihrem Tisch kam.  
"Hier bitte, euer Essen!", sagte der Kellner, blieb aber neben stehen. Rory blickte auf ihren Toast, darauf war geschrieben _Verzeih mir!_   
"Ähm Entschuldigung!", sagte Rory zu dem Kellner, "ich glaube der Toast der gehört nicht an diesem Tisch!"  
"Oh doch, der Inhaber des Restaurant hat diesen Toast für sie gemacht.", der Kellner zeigte zum Eingang der Küche, wo Jess an der Wand lehnte und ihr zu winkte.  
"Aber das gibt es doch nicht.", sagte sie aufgebracht und sah auf Paris, die auch ganz überrascht guckte.  
Jess sah Rory an, die zu Paris guckte. Sollte er jetzt gehen? Doch er beschloss nicht wieder zu verschwinden und ging auf Rory zu.  
"Rory, es tut mir Leid.", fing er an.  
"Ach komm Jess, mit diesem verzeih mir, kannst du nicht all die 4 Jahre Gutbringen!", sagte Rory.  
"Das weiß ich selber!", flüsterte Jess.  
"Und wer glaubt schon das du dieses großartige Restaurant führst? Wie viel hast du ihnen gezahlt, dass sie das machen?"  
"Nichts."   
"Sind sie deine Freunde?"  
"Nein, weißt du was Rory, ich würde so hoffen, dass du mir verzeihst, aber wies ausschaut ist das nicht der Fall. Du musst mir auch nicht glauben, aber ich liebe dich Rory und ich werde dich nie vergessen."  
Jess ging wieder in sein Büro und dacht über das geschehene nach. Natürlich hatte er nicht geglaubt, dass sie ihm verzeiht, aber eine bisschen fröhlichere Stimmung hatte er schon vermutet.  
Rory sah Jess nach wie er in sein Büro ging.  
"Das glaube ich doch nicht, jetzt geht er in das Chefbüro, was erlaubt der sich den eigentlich!", schimpfte Rory.  
"Rory, schau her einmal!", rief Paris, die von ihrem Sessel aufgestanden war und jetzt auf der anderen Seite des Restaurant stand. Rory lief zu ihr:  
"Was ist den?"  
"Schau dir das an!"  
Rory blickte auf den Zettel, der eingerahmt auf der Wand hang. Paris flüsterte:  
"Das ist der Bericht, wem das Restaurant gehört und da steht wortwörtlich Jess Mariano drauf. Also musst du ihm das glauben."  
"Das gibt es doch nicht, dass hat er sicher nur so zum Spaß rauf gehängt"  
"Nein Rory, das ist ein Original mit Stempel und so, das kann man nicht fälschen!"  
"Dann hab ich ihn wohl falsch behandelt."  
"Das kann man so sagen!"  
"Paris, was mach ich den jetzt."  
"In Liebesdingen kann ich dir leider nicht helfen"  
Rory seufzte:  
"Ich muss darüber nachdenken, er wird sicher noch morgen hier in seinem Büro sein. Bezahlen wir und gehen zurück."  
"Wie du willst!"  
Jess legte sich auf das Sofa, warum konnte sie ihm nicht verzeihen, es würde alles so schön sein, wenn sie ihm nur verzeihen könnte.  
Rory ging gerade durch die Gänge der Schule, als sie Tristan an einer Ecke stehen sah. Sie war ziemlich geschockt, als sie vor 3 ½ Jahren Tristan wieder das erste Mal sah. Er hatte sie mit „Maria" begrüßt.


	3. Ja oder nein?

3.  
Rory lief zu ihm hin:  
"He!"Sie drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.  
"Rory! He! Wie geht's meiner Schönheitskönigin?", fragte er.  
"Super und dir?"  
"Auch!", sie küsste ihn noch mal,"Muss jetzt leider zum nächsten Unterricht!"   
"Bye Rory!"  
"Tschüss!"  
Ihre Beziehung war nicht gerade aufrecht, Rory wusste das er noch auf viele andere Mädchen in ihre Jahrgang stand. Doch sie wusste sich nicht zum helfen. Er war trotzdem noch nett zu ihr und wenn er nicht Schluss machte, dann würde sie das auch nicht tun. Nach der Schule holte sein Vater ihn ab und fuhr mit ihm nach Hause. Darum konnten sie sich auch nicht nach der Schule treffen. Vielleicht hatte sie nur Mitleid mit ihm, dass sie mit ihm gehen würde. Doch Jess ging ihr nicht aus dem Kopf. Meinte er das wirklich Ernst? Würde er nicht mehr wegrennen? Warum war er den eigentlich weggerannt? Sie ging in die Klasse und setzte sich neben Paris. Heute am Nachmittag würde sie noch mal ins Restaurant schauen, aber vorher musste sie was erledigen.  
Seine Sekretärin kam ins Zimmer.  
"Jess, ist irgendetwas los mit dir? Hat es mit der Frau, gerade vorhin zu tun?"  
"Als würdest du Gedankenlesen. Sie heißt Rory. Ich habe sie vor 4 Jahren willkürlich verlassen, weil mein Vater aufgetaucht ist. Doch ich liebe sie immer noch. Sie hasst mich aber. Ich hab sie mehrmals angerufen, doch ich traute oder wusste nicht was ich sagen soll. Ich bin so ein Idiot. Sie ist die Frau fürs Leben. Ich habe sie so schrecklich vermisst!"  
"Ja, dann sag das ihr."  
"Ich weiß ja nicht wo sie ist!"  
"Wenn Rory dich auch noch liebt, dann wird sie heute noch auftauchen, das verspreche ich dir!"  
"Ich danke dir, Sibille!"  
"Das ist doch nicht der Rede wert, ich glaube in der Küche würden sie noch jemanden brauchen. Vielleicht willst du dich wieder hinter den Herd stellen?"  
"Ich glaube das würde mir jetzt gut tun."  
"Dann geh ich mal wieder in mein Büro."  
"Danke noch mal!"  
"Mach ich doch gern"  
Jess ging nachdenklich in die Küche. Er hoffte das Rory noch kommen würde.  
Es läutete zum Ende der Stunde. Rory sprang auf und lief zum Telefon. Sie wählte schnell eine Nummer, die ihr ganz vertraut war.  
"Mum?"  
"Rory, hey, bist du nicht mehr in der Schule?"  
"Doch, ich muss unbedingt mit dir über etwas reden."  
"Was den Schatz?"  
"Es war ur plötzlich. Er saß da auf dem Stuhl und bestellt irgendetwas. Am Anfang hab ich mir gedacht, dass er gar nicht so sein kann."  
"Warte einmal Rory, von wem redest du?"  
"Von Jess."  
"Was er ist in New York."  
"Ja und weißt du was noch unfassbarer ist, er leitet ein Restaurant."  
"Ich glaubs ja nicht."  
"Hab ich am Anfang auch nicht!"  
"Er leitet so ein kleines Restaurant mit stinkigen Stühlen Tischen und einer kleinen Küche?"  
"Nein, das „Dark Shadows""  
"Von dem du mir so viel erzählt hast und da wo du jeden Tag mit Paris hingehst?"  
"Ja!"  
"Wie geht das bloß?"  
"Ich weiß es nicht, vor allem hat er mir als ich wieder mal im Restaurant war und ich einen Toast essen wollte. Auf den Toast „Verzeih mir"raufgeritzt, in das Brot."  
"Och ist das süß!"  
"Mum! Er hat mich einfach in Stich gelassen, mich verlassen."  
"Rory, ich weiß wie du dich fühlst, aber ich würde ihn mal fragen warum er überhaupt abgehauen ist."  
"Das will ich ja, gleich nach der Schule."  
Die Schulglocke läutete zur nächsten Stunde.  
Lorelai fragte:"War das gerade die Schulglocke?"  
"Ja!"  
"Willst du nicht in die Klasse gehen?"


	4. Unerwarteter Anruf

4.  
"Naja, ich wollte mit dir über noch was reden."  
"Du kannst mir alles sagen Schatz."  
"Tristan."  
"Was ist mit ihm?"  
"Ich will nicht noch mal einen Freund verlieren nur wegen Jess. Doch ich fühle tief in mir empfinde ich noch was für ihn."  
"Wen jetzt Jess oder Tristan?"  
"Jess."  
"Rory, wenn du wirklich noch was für Jess empfindest und er im Moment keine Freundin hat oder in irgendeiner Beziehung ist und dich auch noch liebt, dann lass Tristan gehen."  
"Ich danke dir Mum."  
"Darf ich dir noch was ehrliches sagen?"  
"Ja!"  
"Tristan würde dich sowieso irgendwann betrügen, aber Jess würde dir nie weh tun wollen."  
"Das weiß ich."Rory sagt noch mal leise: „Das weiß ich."  
"So und nun ab in den Unterricht mit dir, du sollst ja etwas lernen Kiddy!"  
"Das wird ich machen. Bye Mum."  
"Bye Kleines!"  
Rory legt auf und rennt zu ihrer Klasse. Als sie aufmacht war der Unterricht schon voll im Gange:  
"Miss Gilmore Verspätungen sind hier im Columbia nicht so gern erwünscht."  
"Tut mir Leid Professor."  
Sie setzte sich hin und wartete den weiteren Unterricht ab.  
Es verging auch wie im Fluge und Rory spazierte wieder aus der Klasse. Sie wusste, dass Jess sie noch liebte, er hatte es ihr selber gesagt. Sie musste Tristan finden. Sie schlich durch das ganze Gebäude. Plötzlich blieb sie stehen. An einer Ecke stand Tristan, arm in arm mit einem anderen Mädchen. Rory machte den Mund auf, konnte aber nichts sagen, als sie auch noch beobachten musste, wie er dieses Mädchen küsste, war es aus. Sie ging im schnellen schritt auf Tristan zu, schubste das Mädchen weg und verpasste Tristan eine Ohrfeige. Perplex hielt sich Tristan die Hand auf die Wange. Rory rannte weg, langsam stiegen Tränen in ihren Augen auf. Sie wusste nicht wohin. Sie hatte bis jetzt immer jemanden zum ausweinen gehabt. Jetzt war sie schon außerhalb der Schule. Zu Paris wollte sie nicht gehen. Sie hatte dann ja nur noch eine Wahl.  
Jess hatte gerade ein Menü fertig, als Sibille in die Küche.  
"Ich entschuldige mich ja wirklich, aber Jess, Telefon für dich!"  
"Danke!"  
Jess wusch sich schnell die Hände und ging ins ein Büro. Er hob den Hörer ab und sagte:  
"Jess Mariano, ja?"  
"Hey Jess, kennst du mich noch?"  
"Lorelai?"  
"Ja, du merkst dir Namen gut, hab ich Recht?"  
"Ich weiß nicht."  
"Du fragst dich sicher, warum ich anrufe oder?"  
"Ja!"  
"Also, es ist wegen Rory. Sie wird jeden Moment hier auftauchen, tränenüberströmt weil sie gerade ihren Freund, jetzt Exfreund, mit einer anderen gesehen hat."  
"Wieso weißt du das!"  
"Weil ich Rory und Tristan kenne!"  
"Wer ist Tristan? Warte, das will ich gar nicht wissen. Und deswegen rufst du an?"  
"Nein. Ich wollt dir nur noch etwas sagen."  
"Und was?"  
"Tu ihr nicht noch mal weh Jess, das würde sie nicht aushalten!"  
"Das würde ich nie mehr machen!"  
"Das beruhigt mich!"  
"Ja. Sie sind eine tolle Mutter."  
"Ich weiß! So und jetzt geh mal raus, sonst rennt sie wahrscheinlich noch bei dir vorbei!"  
"Das lass ich nicht zu."  
"Bye!"  
"Tschau!"  
Er legte auf. Er würde Rory nie mehr weh tun, das versprach er. Langsam ging er aus dem Büro. Er lehnte sich an die Wand, so das er den Eingang des Restaurant sah.  
Rory rannte über die Straßen und achtete nicht auf Autos oder etwas anderes dieser Art. Sie hatte nur ein Ziel, das „Dark Shadows"und Jess. Sie hatte jetzt den Eingang des Restaurant erreicht und rannte rein. Sie blickte um sich.  
Jess sah Rory am Eingang stehen. Langsam ging er nach vorne auf Rory zu.  
Rory ging auf Jess zu. Sie war froh endlich wieder ein bekanntes Gesicht zu sehen.


	5. 2 Versuch

5.  
Als sie sich gegenüberstanden, ließ sich Rory auf Jess fallen. Jetzt erst, wurden ihre Tränen heftiger und schmerztreibender. Jetzt erst merkte sie wie sehr sie Jess vermisst hatte. Sie liebte ihn noch immer.  
Jess fühlte irgendwie mit, mit Rory. Er hielt sie ganz fest in seinen Armen, währenddessen Rory immer mehr Tränen über das Gesicht rannten. Er musste sie irgendwie beruhigen:  
"Rory, was ist den los?"  
"Tristan..", brachte Rory schluchzend hervor.  
"Wollen wir nicht in mein Büro gehen?"  
Rory nickte.  
Zusammen gingen sie um die Ecke in Jess' Büro. Rory setzte sich auf das Sofa, auch Jess setzte sich neben ihr. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf Jess' Schulter. Sie fühlte sich bei ihm geborgen und wohl.  
Jess drehte sich zu ihr und umarmte sie wieder. Er wusste, dass Geborgenheit für Rory wichtig war. Doch er wollte auch wissen ob Lorelais Vermutung richtig war.  
"Rory jetzt erzähl, was ist passiert?"  
Rory, die sich schon etwas beruhigt hat erzählte ihm die Geschichte, mit dem Anruf und Tristan, doch dann sagte sie etwas, was Jess wirklich glücklich machte.  
"......Jess ich liebe dich, ich will dich nie mehr verlieren!"  
"Ich liebe dich auch Rory."  
"Doch eins muss ich noch wissen, warum bist du abgehauen?"  
Jess flüsterte: „Es ist schwer für mich darüber zu reden. Doch ich weiß das ich dir alles sagen kann.!"  
"Das kannst du auch wirklich, also nun sag schon!"  
"Also, ich sag es dir einfach gleich. Mein Vater ist auf einmal aufgetaucht und dann ist er verschwunden und ich bin gleich hinterher. Ich musste ihn so viel fragen was er immer so gemacht hatte, was er auf einmal hier macht. Ich hatte keine Zeit mich von irgendjemanden zu verabschieden, es tut mir so leid Rory.!"  
"Ich versteh das Jess. Willst du mir noch etwas sagen?"  
"Ja, da gibt es noch etwas!"Er hatte bis jetzt noch mit niemanden darüber geredet, doch wenn er es jemanden erzählte, dann Rory und niemand anderen. Er machte eine lange Pause.  
"Jess?"  
Ganz plötzlich sagte er: „Kennst du noch Shane?"  
"Ja!"  
"Sie hat ein Kind bekommen und das ist jetzt 4 Jahre alt."  
Rory springt auf: „Das heißt...... Wie konntest du nur!"  
"Rory, wir waren nicht zusammen."  
"Aber du wusstest das ich dich gern hatte."  
"Das wusste ich nicht.!"  
"Jess, ich werde dir nie verzeihen, wie konntest du das bloß nur machen"Sie rannte aus dem Büro. Jess blieb nur mehr mit dem Wort: „Rory......"Auf der Couch sitzen. Er hätte es nicht erzählen dürfen, dennoch wäre es jetzt gescheiter als nachher. Er konnte Rory nicht mal sagen, dass er keinen Kontakt mehr mit Shane hatte und er nur einmal in Jahr seiner Tochter eine Geburtstagskarte schickte. Mit einem Stöhnen stand er auf und setzte sich an dem Schreibtisch. Vielleicht würde es helfen, mit jemanden darüber zu reden, aber mit wem?  
Rory lief aus dem Büro, wie konnte er ihr das 4 Jahre lang verschweigen. Wie konnte er ihr das jetzt auf einmal sagen. Sie würde nie wieder irgendeinen Jungen vertrauen, wieso ist sie nicht vor 4 Jahren bei Dean geblieben. Er war immer treu und führsorglich. Wieso hatte sie sich in Jess verliebt? Alles würde anders sein, wenn Jess in Stars Hollow nie aufgetaucht wäre. Sie rannte wieder in die Schule. Sie würde über Jess nicht weinen. Sie war sauer auf ihn, stinkend wütend.  
Als sie um die Ecke bog sah sie Paris, sie ging auf sie zu.  
"Rory, Tristan hat dich schon gesucht, wo warst du den?"  
"Nirgendwo!", gab sie spöttisch zurück.  
"Wütend?"  
"Überhaupt nicht!"  
Paris nickte nur unglaubwürdig. Sie gingen den Gang entlang. Um ihnen sah Rory nur Pärchen, die sich verliebt ansahen. Bis jetzt hatte sie das noch nie so stark bemerkt. Sie verfluchte diese alle. Wieso hatte nur sie Pech mit den Männern?  
Jess wählte eine Nummer die er noch nie in seinem Büro gewählt hatte. Doch was sollte er sagen? Hallo! Kannst du mir sagen, was ich bei Frauen immer falsch mache? Ach nein. Na so ein Zufall, du bist ja auch noch nicht verheiratet. Er legte wieder auf. Was würde ein Anruf bei Luke nützen. „Nichts", sagte Jess leise. Er ging aus seinem Büro und schaute zu dem Tisch, wo er Rory das erste Mal wieder sah. Was würde er geben, wenn sie ihm verzeihen konnte. Ok, das mit Shane ist eine blöde Sache, aber er konnte ja nichts dafür. Ok, er konnte schon was dafür, aber hätte er gleich gedacht, dass ein Baby davon raus kommt, von dem einen Mal, wo er mit ihr geschlafen hatte. Er brauchte Abstand von dem Restaurant und dieser Stadt. Er würde doch seinen Onkel anrufen und Jess hoffte, dass das mit dem Urlaub klar ging.


	6. Männer sind Schweine

6.  
Sibille kam gerade aus ihrem Büro und sag Jess mitten im Raum stehen.  
"Jess, ist irgendetwas?"  
"Ich brauche Urlaub, Sibille."  
"Willst du das Restaurant zu sperren?"  
"Nein, eigentlich nicht."  
"Wer wird es dann leiten?"  
"Kann ich dir vertrauen?"  
"Du meinst, weil ich eine Frau bin."  
Jess grinste, natürlich hatte er das gemeint:  
"Nein, nur so, weil du sowieso so viel zu tun hast!"  
Gerade kam eine Familie mit zwei Kindern ins Restaurant. Der Kellner brachte sie zu einem Tisch in der Nähe von Jess. Das eine Kind winkte ihm zu. Jess musste schmunzeln, was dem Kind sichtlich gefiel, denn auch das grinste. Wie hatte sich Jess nur verändert. Er hatte nie Kinder ausstehen können, doch der Vorbesitzer hatte viel Zeit mit Jess verbracht und für Jess war er so wie ein Vater gewesen, einen Vater, denn er nie gehabt hatte. Er hatte viel an Jess verändert, obwohl er das gar nicht so mitbekommen hat. Sibille riss ihn aus den Gedanken.  
"Ich schaffe das schon!"  
"Das ist wirklich sehr nett von dir, Sibille.", gab Jess zurück, „Ich werde dann mal wen anrufen müssen."  
"Mach nur Jess, wann soll es den los gehen."  
"Am besten sofort!"  
"Dann wird ich mal sachlich alles regeln."  
"Danke!"  
"Gern geschehen!"  
Jess ging nach draußen. Er würde auf dem Heimweg bei Luke anrufen und ihn fragen, ob er zu ihm kommen könne. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er normalerweise nie Bescheid gab, wann er komme. Wieder dachte er an seinen „Fast-Vater". Er hatte wirklich viel an ihm verändert.  
Rory ging neben Paris her. Ihre Wut für Jess wechselte auf die Wut für Tristan, den sie gerade sah. Hoffentlich hatte er sie nicht bemerkt. Doch er drehte sich gerade so, dass er sie sah. Rory mied seinen Blick  
"Rory, hey, jetzt warte doch, lass mich das erklären."  
Die Wut stieg in ihr wie eine Heißluftpistole hoch: „Was gibt es da noch zu erklären?", schrie sie.  
Die anderen Studenten drehten sich zu den Zweien um. Langsam bildete sich ein Kreis um die beiden. Paris hatte sich aus den Staub gemacht. Tristan fing wieder an zu sprechen:  
"Über das was du da gesehen hast."  
"Ja, was hab ich den gesehen, du mit einer anderen!", schrie Rory wieder.  
"Das ist nicht so, wie du denkst."  
"Ach nein, wie ist es den sonst?"  
Zögernd sagte Tristan: „Das......das ...war... meine Cousine.!"  
Rory schüttelte den Kopf: „Pfff...Und mit ihr tauscht du Zungenküsse aus, erzähl das deinen Teddybär. Ich hasse dich und sprich mich nicht mehr an."

Sie kämpfte sich durch die Menge. Als sie draußen war schrie sie: "Männer sind Schweine!"und ging davon. Erst wieder in ihrer Studentenwohnung sah sie Paris. Rory schmiss ihre Sachen auf die Couch und setzte sich dann selber. Paris kam ins Wohnzimmer und lehnte sich an den Türstock:  
"Du bist wütend, das kannst du niemanden verheimlichen."  
Rory drehte den Kopf zur Seite und verschränkte die Arme. Ihre Uniform war leicht zerknittert.  
"Rory jetzt sag doch endlich etwas, dieses lass-sie-sprechen-aber-antworte-nicht kenne ich zu genüge, ich selber mach das immer bei meinen Eltern, also was ist los!"  
Rory gab sich geschlagen. Sie sammelte ihre Zettel ein, die sich, wegen dem Aufschlag, in alle Richtungen verteilten. Dann sagte sie:  
"Männer sind einfach nicht zu gebrauchen, sie lügen, betrügen und verletzen dich."  
"Kommt immer auf den gewissen Mann an."  
"Du hast Glück du hast Jamie, mit dem bist du schon cirka 4 Jahre zusammen, ich habe nur Pech mit Männern."  
"Das stimmt nicht. Dean war super süß zu dir, dass hast du mir selber erzählt."  
"Das einzige Mal wo ich gescheit gehandelt habe."  
"Tristan hat dich also betrogen, dass hab ich mir von Anfang an gedacht, dass er das mal macht."  
"Langsam sollte ich mal auf meine Mitmenschen hören."  
"Wäre gescheiter Gilmore. Ich geh dann mal in mein Zimmer lernen."  
"Ja ok!"  
Paris verließ das Zimmer, nach ein paar Sekunden hörte man eine Tür ins Schloss fallen. Auch Rory packte ihre Sachen zusammen und ging in ihr Zimmer. Dieser Tag war absolut der schlechteste Tag den sie je gehabt hatte.


	7. Zurück in Stars Hollow

7.  
Ok, es ging klar, er konnte zu Luke kommen. Doch er müsste bei ihm auch im Diner helfen. Das machte er gerne. Jess hörte aus seiner Stimme, dass er sich freute ihn zu hören. Er hatte eine Menge Fragen gestellt, die Jess ohne Widerrede beantwortete. Jess hatte auch gesagt, dass er nur für eine Woche bei ihm bleiben würde. In seinen Apartment packte er alles zusammen. Sein dunkles T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift „Metal"zog er schnell statt dem Pullover an. Er verließ das Haus genau um sechs Uhr und machte sich auf den Weg nach Stars Hollow. Die Fahrt mit dem Auto kam ihm nicht so lange vor. Er hatte in seinem neuen BMW, den er sich einmal geleistet hatte einen CD-Player eingebaut. Er hatte sich mal wirklich was gegönnt. Nach einer Weile Autofahrt bog er ab und war auch schon in Stars Hollow. Leute drehten sich nach dem neuen glänzenden Auto um. Jess wusste was sie alle dachten. „Wer lenkt wohl, dieses neue Auto." Er blieb gegen über Luke's Diner stehen und parkte. Die umgebenen Menschen blieben gespannt stehen und beobachteten den Wagen. Jess stieg ohne weiteres aus nahm seinen Sehsack aus dem Kofferraum und ging in das Cafè. Es waren nur ein paar Tische besetzt, die aber sich aber alle zum Fenster drehten und das Auto anschauten. Jess dachte sich: „Haben die noch nie einen klasse BMW gesehen?"Luke kam aus der Küche, in den Händen hatte er etwas zu Essen für die Gäste. Als er Jess sah, beeilte er sich noch mehr sein Futter an den Mann zu bringen und begrüßte dann Jess:  
"Hi Jess, schon lange nicht mehr gesehen!"  
"Fragt sich nur wieso?", gab er spöttisch zurück.  
"Erst ein paar Sekunden da und du bringst mich wieder zur Heißglut."  
"Mach ich doch gern!", sagte er mit einem lächelnd.  
Plötzlich umfangen ihn zwei Hände, die so schnell sie da waren wieder weg waren.  
"Ich bin irgendwie froh das du wieder da bist!", sagte Luke.  
"Ist schon gut Luke, es ist doch nur für eine Woche." Er stieg die Treppe hoch zu Luke's Wohnung. Indem selben Moment kam Lorelai zur Tür herein.  
"Luke! Ich brauche einen Kaffee."  
"Wie jeden Tag."  
"Ja genau."  
"Freust du dich?"  
"Auf was?"  
"Das Rory wie jedes Wochenende wieder nach Hause kommt!"  
"Ja ich freue mich sehr."  
Jess war jetzt vor der Wohnungstür angelangt. Würde noch alles so sein wie es war? Er öffnete die Tür und war wirklich überrascht was er dort sah.  
Sein Sehsack fiel zu Boden. „Was ist Luke den in sich gefahren??", dachte sich Jess. Es fing schon mal an auf der Seite wo Jess sein Zimmer gehabt hatte. Dort standen lauter Schachtel, wahrscheinlich noch voll mit dem Zeug, dass Jess nach Stars Hollow gebracht hatte. Noch immer nicht, hatte Luke ihm seine Sachen geschickt und das stapelte sich jetzt auf der rechten Seite des Zimmers. Auch die Farbe der Decke und der Innenwände machten ihm Angst, knall orange. „Spinnt der jetzt völlig?" , dachte Jess kopfschüttelnd. Doch das beste war das Doppelbett auf der linken Seite, entweder Luke hatte eine Freundin oder er hatte sich von Lorelai überreden lassen und deshalb ein Doppelbett gekauft. So langsam ging er rein und wühlte in den Schachtel umher. Und wo sollte er jetzt schlafen?  
Rory saß im Bus nach Stars Hollow. Ihr würde ein Abstand von New York sicher gut tun. Nicht nur von der Stadt sondern auch von Jess und dem Restaurant. Sie lächelte als sie das Schild Stars Hollow erblickte. Bald würde sie wieder bei ihrer Mutter sein. Ihr Humor ist ihr sehr abgegangen. Paris vergrub sich meistens nur in ihre Bücher. Tristan hatte für ein wenig Ablenkung gesorgt, aber das war auch nicht das Richtige gewesen. Der Bus hielt an und Rory stieg aus. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr gesagt sie sollte in Luke's Diner gehen, dort würde sie auf Rory warten. So marschierte sie los und schon bald hörte man die Türglocke zum Diner und Rory kam herein. Lorelai drehte sich um und lächelte:  
"Rory, willkommen wieder einmal zu Hause!"  
"Mum, ich freu mich dich zu sehen.!"Sie ließ ihre Taschen gleich am Eingang fallen und umarmte ihre Mutter, die inzwischen aufgestanden war.  
Hatte Jess gerade richtig gehört oder war das schon eine Fatahmorgana? Hatte er wirklich gerade Rorys Stimme von unten gehört? Er lies das Buch, dass er irgendwo im Schachtelberg gefunden hatte auf den Boden fallen und schlich die Treppen hinunter. Er müsste sich davon überzeugen, ob Rory wirklich hier war. Als die Treppe sich zum Ende neigte, erblickte er Rory und ihm stieß ein langes „Nein"heraus. Erhielt die Hand vor dem Mund, das war nicht gerade leise gewesen.  
Rory drehte sich zur Treppe und sah Jess, der gerade den Kopf schüttelte, auch ihr kam ein „Nein"aus dem Mund. Das gab es doch nicht. Musste er sie überallhin verfolgen? Hatte sie nie Ruhe von ihm? Sie blickte wieder von ihm weg. Lorelai und Luke schauten nur verwirrt zwischen den beiden her. Hatte Lorelai was falsch gemacht? Hätte sie Jess nicht anrufen sollen oder hatte wieder er alles vermasselt. Ihr tat ihre Tochter Leid. Sie musste sich mit einen Bad Boy wie Jess abgeben, doch sie wusste nicht einmal warum Jess Rory so am Herzen lag. Doch dann kam ihr ein Lächeln über die Lippen. Vielleicht wollte Rory Jess gar nicht mehr und deswegen dieses nein. Doch der Anruf heute morgen von ihr, hatte er den nicht was zu bedeuten? Sie widmete ihre Aufmerksamkeit der Tasse Kaffee, die vor ihr stand.


	8. Melinda und Erkenntnise

8.  
Jess löste die Stille indem er schnell sagte: „Ich geh dann mal raus"und dann zur Tür hinaus verschwand.  
"Was ist los? Hast du dich mit Jess gestritten?", fragte Lorelai und hielt eine Hand auf Rorys Schulter.  
"Gestritten? Das ist wohl noch ein guter Ausdruck", murmelte Rory.  
"Was ist los?"  
"Ich sag nur eins, er hat eine Tochter!"  
Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf, nahm ihre Tasche und ging nach draußen.  
"Eine Tochter?", sagte Luke überrascht.  
"Heh, ich weiß genauso wenig wie du! Rory warte!", schrie sie Rory nach stand auf und rannte ihr hinter her.  
Jess ging die Straße entlang, wieso musste sie hier sein? Ok es ist ihre Heimatstadt, aber warum gerade jetzt? Er ging gerade neben den Park entlang, als er jemanden Bekannten sah. Weiter entfernt sah er auch noch ein Kind. Sie war sehr hübsch, hatte blonde Haare, die ihr bis zu den Schultern hingen. Jess wollte nicht woanders hin gehen, da war ihm auch eine Unterhaltung mit Shane egal.  
"He Shane."  
Shane drehte sich um, aber auch das kleine Mädchen schaute jetzt zu Jess. Sie hatte blaue Augen, hatte sie so viel von Shane und von ihm nichts?  
"Jess?"  
"Nein der Weihnachtsmann!"  
"Was tust du hier?"  
"Ich mache Urlaub!"  
"Hat es dir in New York nicht gefallen?"  
"Stellst du mir gar nicht meine Tochter vor?"  
"Ähm... deine?... ja!", Shane holte das kleine Kind, „Jess, dass ist sie, Melinda."  
"Melinda? Was ist dir da den eingefallen."Jess verzog das Gesicht.  
"Ich fand Sherriana nicht so gut, also hab ich sie Melinda genannt."  
"Jaja, der passt schon!"Er bückte sich damit er Melinda in die Augen schauen konnte.  
"He, Kleine, wie geht es dir?"  
Das Mädchen lächelte Jess an. Auch auf Jess' Gesicht bildete sich ein Lächeln.  
"Du konntest nie viel mit Kindern anfangen, warum jetzt?"  
"Weil ich mich geändert habe Shane."Er musterte seine kleine Tochter, sie hatte wirklich nichts von ihm.  
"Das glaub ich dir nicht Jess, du warst immer schon ein Draufgänger, du wirst es auch bleiben."  
"Shane, halt einfach deinen Mund."  
Er nahm Melinda auf den Arm und stupste mit seiner Hand auf ihre Nase. Melinda lächelte wieder.  
"Kann sie noch nicht reden?"  
"Sie hat eben doch was von dir!", sagte Shane höhnisch.  
Jess gab Melinda wieder hinunter und ging einfach weiter.  
"Siehst du, du hast dich nicht geändert Jess, sieh das doch ein!", schrie Shane ihm hinterher.  
Rory ging wütend nach Hause. Sie wollte nicht auf die Stimme ihrer Mutter hören, die verzweifelt immer ihren Namen rief. Jetzt war sie bei der Haustür angelangt, aber auch Lorelai hatte sie eingeholt.  
"Schatz, was ist los? Hast du mich nicht gehört?", sagte diese verzweifelnd und außer Atem.  
"Nein, ich bin wütend, sonst nichts."  
"Auf wen?", hielt Lorelai sie weiter hin.  
"Auf Jess."  
"Wieso?" Langsam wurde es Lorelai Leid ihre Tochter aus zu gwetschen.  
Doch Rory marschierte ins Haus und sagte gar nichts. Lorelai kam ihr hinterher.  
"Ok, dann soll ich dir sagen warum du böse bist?", ein kurze Pause, dann fuhr Lorelai fort, „Du warst bei Jess! Das weiß ich soweit noch und dann hat er sich bei dir entschuldigt und als das Wort Tochter in einem Satz von ihm vorkam, bist du einfach abgehaut, einfach gegangen. Wahrscheinlich hast du ihn nicht mal ausreden lassen, nicht mal erklären lassen. Doch findest du das Richtig von dir? Findest du das fair? Glaubst du Jess würde dir so weh tun wollen?"Plötzlich brach das Eis bei Rory und erste Tränen rannen ihr über das Gesicht. Sie hatte Jess wirklich unfair behandelt, ihn nicht erklären lassen oder sonst noch etwas sagen lassen. Lorelai erschrak als ihr Tochter auf einmal zum Weinen anfing.  
"Liebes, das wollte ich nicht, es tut mir Leid.!"  
"Es muss dir nicht Leid tun, Mum, du hast Recht, du hast mit allem Recht!"  
Rory umarmte ihre Mutter. Sie musste mit Jess reden. Auch wenn sie sich dafür überwinden muss. Was Jess wohl gerade macht?, fragte Rory sich und schweifte mit den Gedanken ganz weit ab und wurde müde. Lorelai sah Rory an, dann sagte sie:  
"Es war ein schwerer Tag für dich, am besten du gehst jetzt ins Bett und wir, also du und ich regeln die Sache dann morgen."Ohne Widerrede marschierte Rory in ihr Schlafzimmer. Wie hatte sie ihr eigenes Zimmer vermisst!


	9. Klärende Gespräche

9.  
Jess streifte durch die Straßen von Stars Hollow. Melinda? Der Name gefiel ihm nicht besonders .Melinda!, dachte Jess noch einmal. Sie sah ihm gar nicht so ähnlich. Mittlerweile war er wieder bei Luke's Diner angelangt und von draußen sah er die beiden Gilmores nicht mehr, also ging er rein. Nur noch Kirk saß auf einem Tisch weit weg vom Tresen. Luke hörte man in der Küche ein Lied summen. Erst als die Türglocke erklang schaute er auf und sah Jess, als er reinkam.  
"Hei! Ich glaub du hast mir nicht alles erzählt!", sagte Luke als er aus der Küche kam.  
"Soll ich dir das wirklich hier vor Kirk sagen!", Jess' Blick schweifte zu Kirk und dann wieder zu Luke. Kirk stand auf:  
"Jaja, ich bin schon weg. Ich habe ja eh schon bezahlt, also bis dann Luke.!"  
"Bye Kirk!"Als Kirk aus dem Laden war fing Luke wieder an:  
"Also, was ist jetzt mit dieser Tochter Geschichte? Ist diese wahr?"  
"Ja!", sagte Jess zögernd, aber dann fiel ihm etwas ein, „eigentlich weiß ich das ja gar nicht so genau, ich habe sie jetzt getroffen, aber sie schaut mir gar nicht so ähnlich. Sie hat wirklich gar nichts von mir. Nicht die Nase oder Mund, Augen, selbst die Haare sind blond."  
"Wie heißt die Kleine?"  
"Melinda."  
"Der schönste Name ist das nicht gerade."  
"Das hab ich mir auch gedacht." Jess lächelte, „Ich habe mir eine andere Reaktion von dir vorgestellt."  
"Das hab ich mir auch von dir gedacht."  
"Ich hab mich geändert Luke."  
"Scheinbar nicht gut genug, du hast Rory, wieder weh getan."  
"Ich wusste es das ich ihr die Sache mit Shane nicht sagen sollte, aber ich musste es ihr sagen, wann sonst wenn nicht an diesem gewissen Zeitpunkt."  
"Ist schon gut Jess. Doch bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass es deine Tochter ist?"  
"Als ich sie heute das erste Mal gesehen habe, war ich mir ganz sicher, dass das nicht mein Kind sein kann."  
"Die Gründe hast du mir ja vorher gesagt."  
"Ja!"  
"Und was willst du jetzt machen?"  
"Also ich will unbedingt einen Vaterschaftstest machen, ich will unbedingt Rory zurückgewinnen, auch wenn das jetzt in unfassbarer Weite scheint."  
"Das ist eine gute Idee, am besten du gehst jetzt noch mal raus und suchst Shane auf und redest noch mal mit ihr, vielleicht hat sie sich auch geirrt."  
"Du bist ja ein cooler Onkel Luke geworden!"  
"Man tut was man kann, aber auch du bist ein bisschen vernünftiger geworden."  
"Ein bisschen? Wen allen muss ich noch bebringen, dass man mit mir jetzt normal umgehen kann, also schlicht und einfach, dass ich mich geändert habe."  
"Vielleicht Rory."  
Ohne auf Luke's Antwort zu achten ging er raus und suchte nach Shane, diese fand er auch gleich, ein bisschen weiter weg, als zuvor.  
Rory rannte durch die Straßen, sie musst Jess finden, mit ihm reden. Nach einigen Minuten fand sie ihn auch. Doch plötzlich richtete sich ihr Blick auf die andere Person mit einem Kind. Shane. Wie Rory Shane hasste. Sie hatte alles zu Nichte gemacht. Doch sie wollte nicht schon wieder überreagieren, sondern abwarten was Jess jetzt machte. Sie versteckte sich hinter einem Gebüsch. Konnte sie von dort aus das Gespräch mit verfolgen?  
Jess ging langsam auf Shane zu, die aufsah.  
"Bist du schon wieder da?", sprach diese.  
"Ja. Aber ich will etwas ganz bestimmtes Wissen."  
"Was ist es denn?"  
Jess machte ein ernstes Gesicht: „Bist du dir ganz sicher, dass ich der Vater von Melinda bin?"  
Shane tat etwas schüchtern, sie neigte den Kopf zur Seite und schaute zu Melinda.  
"Was ist jetzt?", Jess wurde ein bisschen lauter.  
Rory spähte hinter dem Gebüsch hervor. Sie konnte nichts verstehen. Doch näher konnte sie nicht ran. Was redeten die beiden gerade? Sie sah nur das Shane zu Melinda sah, aber warum?  
Jess wurde ungeduldig und so schrie er jetzt:  
"Shane, ist Melinda wirklich meine Tochter?"  
Hatte Rory jetzt Richtig gehört? War es den nicht sicher das Melinda oder wie sie auch immer heiß Jess' Tochter ist? Hatte sie Jess denn wirklich so unfair behandelt? Plötzlich machten sich noch mehr Schuldgefühle in Rory breit. Sie beobachtete weiterhin Shane und Jess genau. Shane sah jetzt endlich auf. Sie würde etwas ganz leise sagen, vermutete Rory. So musste sie ganz genau auf Shanes Mund achten.


	10. Ich will einen Vaterschaftstest

10.  
Jess war schon so wütend, warum antwortete Shane nicht. Doch plötzlich nahm er ihre Stimme war.  
"Jess, es ist ein bisschen kompliziert zum Erklären.", sagte sie leise.  
Was hatte sie jetzt gesagt, ja oder nein? Rory konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf Shanes Mund.  
"Ich habe Zeit.!", sagte Jess mir ernster Stimme. Er würde das jetzt gerne wissen.  
"Ok, ich... ich... ich weiß nicht wer der Vater ist und du bist mir im Krankenhaus spontan eingefallen."  
"Aber warum bist du dir nicht sicher? Das Kind es genauso alt, das es sich locker ausgegangen wäre, dass ich der Vater sein könnte."  
"Naja, nachdem du mit mir Schluss gemacht hast, war ich auf einer Party und da ist es eben auch passiert."  
"Und warum hast du nicht ihn als Vater aufgeschrieben."  
"Weil ich nicht mal seinen Namen weiß, geschweige den wie er ausgeschaut hat, ich war vollkommen betrunken!"  
"Und da gibst du einfach meinen Namen an?", schrie Jess wieder, „Es könnte ja auch sein, dass ich nicht der Vater bin."  
Shane senkte wieder den Kopf. Melinda lief zu ihrer Mutter und hielt sich an ihrem Bein fest.  
"Shane, ich möchte gerne einen Vaterschaftstest machen und sicher gehen, dass ich wirklich nicht der Vater bin.", sagte Jess mit gesenkter Stimme.  
Shane nickte nur.  
"Jetzt!", willigte Jess ein.  
"Ok!"  
Rory hatte nur etwas von nicht Vater verstanden, aber sicher war sie sich auch nicht. Jetzt war es an der Zeit von ihrem Schlumpfwinkel aufzutauchen, um auch mit Jess zu reden, damit er es hinter sich hatte. Langsam kroch sie hervor und ging auf die drei zu. Shane blickte zu ihr und dann auch Jess.  
Jess traute seinen Augen nicht. Kam Rory wirklich her? Sie hatte nicht einen Gesichtsausdruck, als würde sie ihn gleich schlagen.  
Rory war jetzt gerade angekommen und wusste nicht Recht was sie sagen sollte. Doch bevor sie irgendetwas sprach, unterbrach sie Jess:  
"Bitte warte noch mit deinen Anschuldigungen oder irgendwelchen Worten. Ich und Shane haben noch etwas zu erledigen „, ganz schnell fügte er noch etwas dazu, „Nicht das was du jetzt denkst, ich will unbedingt einen Vaterschaftstest machen, um zu wissen ob ich wirklich der Vater bin."  
Rory verstand das und nickte.  
"Ich warte derweil im Diner auf dich, ich muss dir nämlich auch noch etwas sagen, egal ob du jetzt eine Tochter hast oder nicht."  
Diesmal nickte Jess, nahm Shane am Arm und schleifte sie hinterher.  
"Hei! Ich kann gehen auch!", spottete sie. Jess lies sie los:  
"Dann geh ein bisschen schneller, ich will das hinter mir bringen."  
Rory sah sie in Jess Auto steigen und weg fahren, sie selber ging ins Diner. Dort wurde sie liebevoll von Luke begrüßt. Er war nicht böse, das sie auf einmal aufgestanden war und fortgelaufen war.  
Sie setzte sich an einem Tisch am Fenster, damit sie sah, wann Jess wieder kommen würde. Luke kam gleich mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand:  
"Ich glaube, den nimmst du gerne an, der ist auf Kosten des Hauses."  
Rory lächelte. Luke war schon toll.   
"Danke Luke."  
"Bitte und möchtest du noch etwas bestellen?"  
"Ja, ich muss sowieso warten, also nehme ich gerne Pencakes und einen Blaubeerkuchen oder lieber einen Donut, nein einen Blaubeerkuchen."  
"Ok, das kommt sofort. Auf wen wartest du den? Auf Lorelai?"  
"Nein. Ich warte auf Jess, denn.."Doch bevor Rory fertig sprechen konnte warf Luke ein,  
"Hast du dich mit ihm versöhnt?"  
"Nicht ganz, wir haben kaum etwas geredet, aber meine Mum, hat mich auf etwas aufmerksam gemacht."  
"Und wo ist Jess jetzt?"  
"Er ist mit Shane..."Schon wieder ließ Luke sie nicht ausreden.  
"Hat er mit ihr geredet?"  
"Ja und er geht jetzt mit ihr und Melinda einen Vaterschaftstest machen."  
"Irgendwie ist das gar nicht Jess, findest du nicht? Er hat sich schon geändert. Hast du schon mal sein Auto gesehen?"  
"Ja, irgend wie ist das gar nicht Jess."Rory dachte über Lukes Worte nach. Aber auch diesen Jess liebte sie, irgendwie mehr, als den anderen. Er ist rücksichtsvoller. Wahrscheinlich hält er jetzt auch seine Termine ein. Meldet sich wann es sein muss. Aber nur vielleicht.


	11. Das Ergebnis

11.  
Schon ganze 1 1/2 Stunden wartete sie auf Jess. Ihren Blick immer aus dem Fenster gerichtet. Rory hatte wahrscheinlich ein bisschen besorgt geschaut, denn Luke kam zu ihr:  
"Kann ich noch etwas für dich tun?"  
"Nein, danke! Oh doch, vielleicht noch einen Kaffee wenn du so lieb wärst!"  
"Mach ich doch gerne, aber sag es nicht Lorelai."  
Rory lächelte. „Das werde ich machen!"  
Es war schon dunkel geworden und man konnte kaum noch etwas draußen erkennen. Doch plötzlich ging die Dinertür auf und die Glocke erklang:  
"Kiddy, da bist du ja, ich hab dich schon überall gesucht."Lorelai war ins Diner gekommen.  
Sie setzte sich zu Rory an den Tisch.  
"He, Mum!", antwortete diese.  
"Warum schaust du so besorgt, ich hab dich ja gesucht und mir sorgen gemacht, nicht du?"  
"Tschuldigung Mum, ich hab die Zeit ganz übersehen."  
"Ja, denn es ist schon nach zehn Uhr!"  
"So spät schon?", Rory schaute überrascht. „Wo blieb Jess nur?", dachte sie sich.  
"Luke, wo bleibt mein Kaffee?", schrie Lorelai.  
"Um diese Uhrzeit gibt es keinen Kaffee mehr Lorelai!", war Lukes Antwort. Lorelai blickte auf Rorys Tasse.  
"Nein Mum, die gehört mir!"  
"Ihr seid alle so gemein zu mir!"Lorelai machte einen beleidigten Blick. Rory seufzte und schob die Tasse zu Lorelai rüber.  
"Danke Schatz."  
Plötzlich sah Rory zwei Scheinwerfer näher kommen und parken. Eine Minute später kam Jess ins Diner.  
"Wo warst du so lange?"Rory stand auf und ging zu Jess, „ Was ist los, was haben sie gesagt?"  
Jess machte ein paar Schritte nach vorne. Luke, Lorelai und Rory warteten gespannt auf Jess' Antwort.  
Jess sah auf den Boden. Wie sollte er das ausdrücken, er müsste es schon irgendwie anders angehen, so sprach er:  
"Es hat ein bisschen länger gedauert, weil sie gesagt haben, wenn wir warten geht es schneller."  
"Wo ist den Shane?", fragte Lorelai dazwischen, sie selber war schon gespannt ob er jetzt der Vater sei oder nicht.  
"Ich habe sie, zusammen mit Melinda zu Hause abgeliefert."  
"Jetzt mach es nicht so spannend Jess, bist du jetzt der Vater oder nicht?", sagte Luke ein bisschen wütend. Rory schaute nur aufgeregt Jess an. Jess lächelt Rory an. Rory wusste was das hieß, sie wusste ganz genau was das hieß. In ihr jubelte sie schon auf und dann schrie sie vor Freude:  
"Du bist nicht der Vater?"  
Jess nickte mit dem Kopf. Rory hüpfte umher vor Freude und umarmte Jess ganz fest. Gott sei Dank war er nicht der Vater, sie hatte all den Wut umsonst gehabt, aber wenigstens war sie jetzt erleichtert darüber. Lorelai atmete tief durch und Luke lächelte. Jess war voll außer sich, nicht nur weil Rory ihn umarmte, auch weil Rory so glücklich über diese Antwort war. Empfand sie noch etwas für ihn? Jess lächelte über das ganze Gesicht. Natürlich empfand sich noch etwas für ihn, sonst würde sie sich nicht so freuen. Jess löste wieder die freudige Stimme und löste sich von Rory:  
"Über was wolltest du noch einmal mit mir reden?"Er hatte schon den ganzen Abend darüber nachgedacht, während des Wartens. Melinda war nicht zum Aushalten gewesen, sie war müde und nörgelte herum. Shane blieb derweil immer nur sprachlos sitzen und lies Melinda reden. Einmal hatte er sie aufgefordert irgendetwas gegen diese Nörglerei zu machen, doch sie hatte nicht auf ihn reagiert. Rory löste ihn aus seiner Erinnerung:  
"Ja, aber ich möchte alleine mit dir darüber reden!", sie drehte sich zu Lorelai, „Tut mir Leid Mum. Darf ich noch ein bisschen mit Jess spazieren gehen?"  
"Geh nur Rory, ich werde derweil Luke überreden mir einen Kaffe zu geben.!" Sie zwinkerte Rory zu, doch Luke sagte:  
"Ich werde dir nie und nimmer jetzt noch einen Kaffee geben."  
"Aber Lu..."  
Mehr hörten Rory und Jess nicht mehr, denn sie waren schon zur Tür hinaus gegangen. Jess war gespannt was Rory zu berichten hatte. Sie gingen zur Brücke über den See. Doch Rory blieb mitten stehen und setzte sich:  
"Ich will hier mit dir reden."  
"Die Brücke weckt viele schöne Erinnerungen an dich in mir."  
"Ja, ich bin bis jetzt jedes Wochenende, der ganzen vier Jahre, die du weg warst hier spazieren gegangen und habe an dich gedacht. Du hast mir so schrecklich gefehlt."  
"Ich habe auch jeden Tag an dich gedacht."  
"Wieso hast du dich nie gemeldet?"  
Jess gab keine Antwort.  
"Jess? Wenn wir wieder eine Beziehung anfangen wollen, dann musst du mir alles sagen und vor allem die Wahrheit."


	12. Übernachtung im Gilmore Haus

12.  
„Du willst noch mal eine Beziehung mit mir?"  
"Ja, ich will es noch mal versuchen."  
Jess strahlte noch mehr als zu vor.  
"Ich liebe dich Rory."  
Rory lehnte sich zu Jess rüber und küsste ihn. Jess erwiderte den Kuss und nach einigen Minuten lagen sie auf der Brücke, Arm in Arm, und betrachteten den Himmel und die Sterne. Jess war froh das Rory ihm noch eine Chance gab, doch hatte Rory den nicht auch noch etwas über ihr Leben in den 4 Jahren zu erzählen?  
"Rory? Was hast du in den letzten Jahren so getrieben."  
Auf diese Frage war Rory nicht vorbereitet. Hatte sie nicht eben gesagt das Wahrheit wichtig für sie war, jetzt konnte sie Jess nicht einfach belügen.  
"Also.", fing sie an, „Bitte nicht sauer oder wütend oder sonst etwas sein. Nicht überreagieren, so wie ich das immer mache. Ich hab gerade von Wahrheit gesprochen, also muss ich auch dir die Wahrheit sagen."Rory machte eine Pause.  
"Gut, ich werde auf alles cool reagieren.", sagte Jess. Er war gespannt was jetzt kommen würde.  
"Ok. Du weißt ja, das ich noch immer Jungfrau war, wie du abgehauen bist."Jess nickte. Er wusste was sie jetzt sagen würde. Aber mit wem?  
"Ich bin keine Jungfrau mehr, ich hatte mein erstes Mal mit Dean."Dean! Wie er Dean hasste, aber er wollte cool reagieren, egal, dann hatte sie eben ihr erstes Mal eben hinter hier, dass machte irgendwie eine Sache leichter. Rory hatte die Augen geschlossen, warum hatte sie Dean erwähnt, dass war gar nicht gut. Doch Jess sagte ja gar nichts, was war los mit ihm, war er schon weg? Doch sie spürte immer noch seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Sie machte die Augen auf und sah genau in Jess Gesicht.  
„Es tut mir Leid!", sagte Rory.  
Jess küsste sie. Er lächelte:  
„Macht doch nichts Rory, ich habe auch nicht geglaubt, dass du ganze 4 Jahre auf mich wartest."  
"Gehen wir wieder zurück, meine Mum wird schon warten."Es war inzwischen schon 23 Uhr geworden. Luke schloss um die Zeit das Diner, doch als Rory und Jess zurückkamen, brannte noch Licht. Lorelai saß am Tresen eine Tasse Kaffee in der Hand. Luke stand genervt dahinter.  
"He, da seid ihr ja wieder, wir haben schon geglaubt ihr taucht nie mehr auf.", sagte Lorelai.  
"Ich geh dann mal rauf, Luke.", sprach Jess und wollte schon raufgehen, doch Luke hielt ihn auf:  
"Warte Jess! Lorelai, ich habe ein Bitte an dich. Kann Jess heute Nacht bei euch schlafen, ich habe kaum Platz für ihn und auch sein Bett und alles weggeräumt."Rory schaute Lorelai vielversprechend an. Sie hoffte das sie ja sagen würde. Lorelai blickte zu Jess:   
"Du schläfst aber auf der Couch."  
"Danke Lorelai", Luke war erleichtert, jetzt müsste er nicht noch irgendetwas herrichten für Jess und konnte das auf Morgen verschieben, „So, aber jetzt geht nach Hause, ich möchte gerne zu sperren!"  
"Aber kann ich den nicht noch meinen Kaffee bezahlen?", fragte Lorelai kindisch.  
"Nein, der geht aufs Haus.!"  
"Danke Luke."  
Jess war inzwischen wieder bei Rory und lächelte sie an. Die Drei gingen langsam nach Hause. Lorelai neben Rory und Rory Hand in Hand mit Jess. Zu Hause angekommen, richtete Lorelai das Sofa her. Jess half ihr dabei, was Lorelai sehr verwunderte.  
"Keine Nächtlichen Spaziergänge in das Schlafzimmer meiner Tochter, hast du verstanden Jess?"Jess nickte. Natürlich würde er wenn Lorelai schlief noch einmal zu Rory schauen, aber das musste sie ja nicht wissen! Rory ging in ihr Zimmer und auch Lorelai ging nach oben. Jess zog sich aus und legte sich auf die Couch. Sehr unbequem dachte er sich.  
Rory zog ihren Schlafanzug an, sie war froh, dass Lorelai nicht nein gesagt hatte, als Luke sie gefragt hat, ob Jess hier schlafen könne, irgendwie fühlte sie sich jetzt wohler, auch wenn er im Wohnzimmer schlief. Sie legte sich ins Bett und machte die Augen zu.   
Nach etwa einer Stunde, war es im Gilmore Haus totenstill. Man hörte gar nichts. Jess war der Meinung das alle schliefen, so stand er auf und ging nur mit einer Boxershorts bekleidet in Rorys Zimmer. Sie schlief. So setzte sich Jess auf einen Sessel und beobachtete Rory. Wie schön sie war. Ihre Haare fielen ihr ins Gesicht und sie drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Plötzlich öffnete sie ihre Augen und sah Jess.  
"Jess?", flüsterte sie leise. Jess kam näher an ihr Bett heran und kniete sich auf den Boden, um Rory genau ins Gesicht zu blicken.   
"Hei!", flüsterte auch er.  
"Was machst du ihr?"  
"Ich wollte dich einfach sehen."  
Rory lächelte.  
"Ist dir nicht kalt?", Rory schaute an ihm runter. Er hatte wirklich einen heißen Körper.  
"Es geht.", antwortete Jess.  
Rory rutschte weiter zurück in ihrem Bett und hielt die Bettdecke auf. Jess schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte:  
"Was würde nur deine Mutter sagen, wenn sie dich jetzt sehen würde?"   
"Rory lächelte auch:  
"Das weiß ich nicht, aber ich lass dich da draußen nicht erfrieren, also komm."  
Jess stieg in Rorys Bett und drehte sich zu ihr. Rory kuschelte sich an Jess und jetzt lagen sie Nase an Nase im Bett. Rory küsste Jess. Jess erwiderte gerne ihren Kuss. Wie weiche Lippen sie hatte. Er würde jetzt gerne...... Nein! Ihre Mutter war im Haus. Das konnten sie nicht machen. Als Jess Rory wieder ansah, hatte sie ihre Augen geschlossen, wahrscheinlich war sie schon wieder eingeschlafen. Auch Jess schloss seine Augen. Und wen Lorelai sie zusammen in einem Bett finden würde, was sollte sie den dagegen machen, er und Rory waren ja zusammen......


	13. Sucht euch ein Zimmer

13.  
Rory wachte am nächsten Morgen, wegen einer aufgerissener Tür und der Stimme ihrer Mutter auf.  
"Mum was ist los?", sie schaute schnell nach hinten, ob Jess noch neben ihr lag, doch er war weg.  
"Ich habe schon gedacht Jess ist bei dir?"  
"Liegt er nicht in seinem Bett?", Rory schaute sich noch mal im Zimmer um, wo war er bloß hin, dann sah sie eine Hand am Ende ihrer Matratze. Er war wohl in der Nacht aus dem Bett gefallen. Schnell deckte sie die Hand mit der Decke ab, als Lorelai weitersprach:  
"Nein!"  
"Vielleicht ist er schon gegangen?", weichte Rory aus, hoffentlich sah sie Jess nicht.  
"Aber sein Gewand liegt alles noch da.  
"Vielleicht ist er im Badezimmer?"  
"Ich schau einmal nach!"  
"Du kannst doch nicht einfach ins Bad gehen, vielleicht sitzt er gerade auf der Toilette."  
"Da hast du auch wieder recht!"  
"Geh erst mal etwas anziehen, Jess will dich sicher nicht in deinem Pyjama sehen."  
Mit einem nicken ging Lorelai aus dem Zimmer und die Treppe hinauf. Schnell stieg sie aus dem Bett und ging auf die andere Seite. Sie kniete sich nieder und rüttelte Jess wach. Mit einem Grummeln machte er die Augen auf.  
"Jess schnell, steh auf geh ins Badezimmer und komme dann raus, sag du warst am Klo, oder so etwas!"  
Was hatte sie da gerade gesagt, warum sollte er das machen, er war noch müde. Doch dann sah er das die Tür offen stand:  
"War deine Mutter da?"  
"Ja, sie hat dich nicht gesehen, weil du aus dem Bett gefallen bist."  
Jess lächelte. Er war aus dem Bett gefallen. Schnell stand er auf und ging ins Badezimmer, als er die Tür schloss, hörte er Lorelai die Treppe runter kommen. Er spülte schnell beim WC hinunter, wusch sich die Hände und kam aus dem Badezimmer. Lorelai, stand gerade wieder in Rorys Zimmer, doch als sie die Badetür öffnen hörte, schaute sie auf den Gang.  
"Guten Morgen, Miss Gilmore."  
Jess hob zur Begrüßung die Hand und ging dann wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Er war noch sehr müde, so zog er sich nicht an, sondern legte sich auf die Couch.  
Rory lag auch wieder auf ihrem Bett und schaute ihre Mutter an, die bei der Tür lehnte.  
"Er war heute hier stimmt es Rory?", fragte Lorelai ihre Tochter.  
Rory blickte zu Boden:  
"Ja."  
"Ihr habt nicht etwa......?", fragte Lorelai geschockt.  
"Mum, nein, ganz sicher nicht."  
Lorelai atmete tief durch.  
"Dann ist es ja gut."  
"Du bist nicht sauer?"  
"Nein, Schätzchen, er ist ja dein Freund und wenn ihr nicht, du weißt schon was gemacht habt, dann bin ich beruhigt."  
Rory stieg aus dem Bett und umarmte ihre Mutter, dann ging sie ins Wohnzimmer. Jess war auf der Couch wieder eingeschlafen. Lorelai ging ihr hinterher. Rory setzte sich auf den Wohnzimmertisch und schaute Jess an. Lorelai wollte was sagen, doch Rory unterbrach sie:  
"Ich weiß warum Jess in mein Zimmer gekommen ist und mich einfach nur angesehen hat."  
Lorelai vergaß die Wörter, die sie sagen wollte und sprach stattdessen:  
"Warum?"  
"Es beruhigt unheimlich, nur den Menschen den man liebt zu sehen, ohne mit ihm zu sprechen."  
"Du liebst in wirklich."  
"Ja, das tue ich vom ganzen Herzen."Rory lächelte.  
Plötzlich wurde sie von zwei Armen gepackt und auf die Couch gezogen. Rory wehrte sich ein bisschen. Lorelai ging mit einem lächeln in die Küche.  
"Hei, Jess, ich habe geglaubt du schläfst.", sagte Rory, die aufgegeben hatte sich zu währen.  
Jess lächelte:"Ich wollte nicht deinen schönen Vortrag stören."  
"Du bist gemein."  
"Nein, verliebt. Ich liebe dich auch Rory.!"  
Rory war auf einmal still und sah Jess in die Augen. Er hatte so schöne Augen, in ihnen konnte man sich verlieren. Ihre Lippen kamen immer näher, den Lippen von Jess. Und dann küssten sich die beiden, leidenschaftlich und lang.  
Lorelai kam wieder aus der Küche und fluchte:  
"Rory, warum haben wir keinen Kaffee mehr?"Sie sah die beiden knutschend auf dem Sofa. Ihr Gesicht wurde ernst, doch dann lächelte sie. „Rory liebt Jess und Jess hat sich wirklich verändert. Ich hoffe er zerstört das Glück nicht wieder", dachte Lorelai sich, dann schrie sie , aber:  
"Sucht euch ein Zimmer!"und marschierte zur Haustür hinaus zu Luke's Diner.


	14. Notlüge erlaubt?

14.

Rory und Jess lachten auf.  
"Was ist bloß mit deiner Mum los? Ihr ist ja völlig egal, was ich mit dir mache!"  
"Oder was ich mit dir mache."Rory lächelte Jess an.  
"Also, weißt du auch nicht wieso!"  
"Ich hab überhaupt keine Ahnung."  
"Wir sollten aufstehen, es ist schon halb elf."  
"Das ist für dich spät?"  
"Ja, weil ich jeden Tag außer Sonntag um sechs auf stehe."  
Rory steht auf einmal auf.  
"Was ist los?", fragte Jess und setzte sich auf.  
"Du hast die Stimmung verdorben."  
Sie geht in ihr Zimmer und zieht sich an, auch Jess zieht sich an. Rory braucht mal wieder länger als Jess und so geht Jess in ihr Zimmer.  
„Warum brauchen eigentlich Mädchen immer so lang beim Anziehen.?", fragte Jess und setzte sich auf ihr Bett.  
"Warum brauchst du so lange um deine Haare zurichten?", kam es von Rory zurück, die sich gerade ein T-Shirt anzog. Jess lächelte. Die Antwort musste jetzt sitzen:  
"Damit ich schön bin für dich."  
Auch Rory grinste, setzte sich zu Jess und fuhr ihm in den Haaren umher.  
"Wir sollten jetzt zu Luke gehen und uns einen Kaffee holen."  
"Du sprichst mir aus der Seele."  
"Das weiß ich doch!", Jess stand auf hob Rory hoch und ging mit ihr Arm in Arm zu Luke's Diner. „Wie lange es wohl so sein wird?", fragte sich Rory und seufzte innerlich.  
Sie waren bei Luke's Diner angelangt, sahen aber schon von draußen, dass Lorelai ihnen zuwinkte. Schnell gingen sie rein, doch Jess löste sich von Rory und ging die Treppen hinauf. Er hatte noch etwas vergessen. Dass ihm gerade einfiel. Er hatte es vor 4 Jahren gekauft. Er wollte es nicht gleich einsetzen, aber trotzdem irgendwann wollte er es machen. In Luke's Wohnung stöberte er in den Kisten umher. „Irgendwo muss das verdammte Ding doch sein.", fluchte er.  
Rory setzte sich zu ihrer Mutter.  
"Wo ist den Jess auf einmal hin?", fragte diese und schaute sich um.   
"Ich weiß es nicht, wahrscheinlich ist er nach oben gegangen."   
"Ist doch auch egal. Und wie ist es so mit ihm?"  
"Mit wem?"  
"Mit Jess? Ich sehe euch ja fast immer nur irgendwo knutschend!"  
Rory wird ein bisschen rot und schweigt.  
Lorelai grinst:  
"Schüchtern was. Das brauchst du aber nicht, jeder ist einmal unsterblich verliebt und würde alles für den anderen tun, sogar lügen." Sie zwinkerte.  
"Ich werd einmal nach Jess sehen."  
Rory stand auf und ging die Treppe hinauf.  
Lorelai schrie ihr nach:  
"Ich werd einen Kaffe für dich bestellen."  
Lorelia ging zum Tresen:  
"Luke! Ich brauch einen Kaffee für Rory.", schrie sie Luke direkt ins Gesicht.  
Luke wurde sauer:  
"Wieso schreist du mich an, ich bin doch nicht taub."  
"Ich wollte sicher gehen, dass du das für Rory hörst und mir dann nicht vorwirst, dass ich noch einen Kaffee trinken will."   
"Das kannst du aber leise auch sagen", fluchte Luke und schenkte Kaffee in eine Tasse.  
"Könnte ich, wollte ich aber nicht.", grinste Lorelai.  
"Du treibst mich noch zur Heißglut."  
"Gern geschehen."  
Sie nahm die Tasse und setzte sich wieder zu ihrem Tisch am Fenster.   
Rory war inzwischen oben angekommen und schaute sich nach Jess um.  
"Was machst du da Jess?"  
Sie ging auf ihn zu und er hörte auf in den Kisten herumzuwühlen.   
"Nichts Rory, ich hab nur etwas gesucht?"  
"Was den?"  
Wollte sie wirklich alles wissen? Irgendwie ärgerte sich Jess darüber, griff aber schnell in die Kiste und zog ein Buch heraus:  
"Das hab ich gesucht."  
" Der Ring der Rinaldi von Jenny Nimmo?"  
"Ja, ich wollte es wieder einmal lesen."  
"Aso."   
Sie ging auf Jess zu und nahm ihm das Buch aus der Hand:  
"Darf ich mir das Buch ausborgen?"  
"Ja natürlich."  
"Danke!", sagte sie sarkastisch, holte mit dem Buch aus und schlug ihn auf den Arm. (klingt bösartig, is es aber nicht so gemeint)  
"Hier da kannst du es wieder haben. Warum lügst du mich an?"  
"He, wer hat gesagt, dass ich lüge", er rieb sich den Arm, „Und das hat verdammt weh getan."  
"Also, hast du nicht gelogen?"  
"Ich würde dich doch nicht anlügen."Wieso log er? Wieso konnte er ihr nicht einfach sagen, dass er nach etwas anderen suchte? Wahrscheinlich würde sie dann wiissen wollen nach was. Und das konnte er ihr nicht sagen. Jess dachte nach, dann war das halt nur eine Notlüge, so was war doch erlaubt.


	15. Ich fühle mit ihm mit

15.  
Rory schaute bestürzt:  
"Jess, es tut mir Leid, aber ich kann dir nicht einfach glauben, dass du nach diesem Buch suchst."  
Jess schaute zu Boden.  
"Warum lügst du schon wieder?", fragte Rory, „Warum kannst du mir nicht die Wahrheit sagen?"  
" Okok, Rory, ich sag es dir schon. Ich suche nach einem kleinen Schächtelchen."  
"Ein kleines Schächtelchen?", sprach Rory verwundert Jess nach.  
"Ja. Also, entweder du hilfst mir jetzt suchen oder du gehst wieder hinunter", sagte Jess und nahm sich die nächste Kiste vor.  
Rory sagte nichts mehr und half Jess beim suchen. Was sucht er den eigentlich? Und für was braucht er das?, überlegte Rory ständig, doch im nächste Augenblick, fiel ihr das blaue Schächtelchen am Boden der Kiste auf.  
"Jess, ich glaub ich hab es."  
Jess schaute auf und ging zu Rory. Hoffentlich würde sie es nicht aufmachen, was würde er ihr dann sagen? Er konnte sie nicht einfach fragen.   
"Rory? Wenn du mir wirklich vertraust, dann schau bitte nicht hinein. Es ist zu deinem eigenen Interesse.", flehte Jess und hoffte das sie ihm nur die Box geben würde.  
Rory lächelte, nahm die Box heraus und gab sie Jess.  
"Ich weiß das du mir irgendwann sagen wirst, was darin ist und ich vertraue dir."  
"Du bist die beste Freundin, die man nur haben kann."  
Er steckte das Schächtelchen ein. Er hatte wirklich, die beste Freundin der Welt, und auch die schönste. Ihre blauen Augen waren so strahlend, er wollte nie wieder weg sehen. Doch er musste, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und Luke herein stürmte:  
"Jess, unten wartet jemand auf dich"  
Was war bloß mit Luke los? Hat seine Stimme etwa traurig geklungen? Jess fragte sich, wer wohl auf ihn unten wartet. Er stand auf und ging die Treppen hinunter. Doch war das wirklich...... Das gab es doch nicht. Rory kam ihm hinterher und auch Luke stürmte die Treppe hinunter. Jess ging zur Seite um die beiden runter zu lassen. Luke marschierte wieder hinter den Tresen, doch war das eine Träne in seinem Gesicht? „Was ist da zum Teufel los?, Was will er hier und was hat er mir zu sagen?", dachte sich Jess plötzlich. Rory war zu ihrer Mutter gegangen und trank ein paar Schluck Kaffee.  
"He, Jess", gab endlich die Person zu hören.  
"Hei!", kam es von Jess zurück.  
"Wohlmöglich hab ich dir was schreckliches Mitzuteilen."Der Mann blickte zu Boden.  
War deshalb Luke so komisch?  
"Was gibt es Dad?", Jess stand noch immer auf der gleichen Stelle, aber auch Jimmy rührte sich nicht.  
"Es geht um deine Mutter.", erst jetzt machte Jimmy ein paar Schritte auf Jess zu und legte seine Hand auf Jess Schulter.  
"Was ist mit ihr?"Jess klang irgendwie besorgt. Immer wieder kamen ihm die Bilder von Lukes trauriger Stimme und den traurigen Gesicht von Luke in den Kopf. Er blickte zu Rory, doch dann fiel ihm auch das traurige Gesicht von Lorelai auf. Was war bloß mit allen los? Plötzlich dämmerte es ihm.  
"Jess? Deine Mutter hatte vor zwei Tagen einen Autounfall."  
Jess erschrak. Lag sie im Krankenhaus? Hatte sie was Schlimmes.  
"Es ist schwierig für mich das jetzt noch ein zweites Mal auszusprechen, aber ich habe es lieber, wenn du es von mir hörst und nicht von jemand anderen."  
Auch Rory war bleich im Gesicht, wahrscheinlich dachte sie das Gleiche wie Jess.  
"Jetzt erzähl es endlich und spann mich nicht auf die Folter, ist Liz etwas schrecklich passiert?", fluchte Jess, der sich eigentlich die Antwort schon denken konnte, doch er wollte noch nicht verzagen. Jimmy begann wieder zu sprechen, nahm aber die Hand von Jess Schulter:  
"Deine Mum...... deine Mum... ist tödlich verunglückt."  
Wie ein reißende Flutwelle, brach die Antwort bei Jess durch. Deshalb war Luke so komisch und Lorelai. Wie sollte er jetzt reagieren? Sollte er wegrennen, die Sache alleine noch mal überlegen? Sollte er einfach losheulen? Was würde dann Rory von ihm denken?  
Rory sah ihre Mutter an, sie hatte es schon gewusst, wollte sie Luke nicht trösten? Doch sie wurde von ihren Gedanken abgehalten, denn Jess ging bei seinem Dad, Rory und Lorelai mit gebückten Kopf vorbei hinaus auf die Straße.  
Rory wollte schon aufstehen und ihm hinterher rennen, doch Lorelai hielt sie auf:  
"Nein, Schatz, lass ihm Zeit, über die ganze Sache nach zu denken."  
Rory nickte. Sie war auch den Tränen nahe. Sie dachte daran, wie sie reagieren würde, wenn ihre Mum auf einmal Tod war. Nein sie wollte nicht daran denken. Sie fühlte mit Jess mit, was er jetzt denken würde, wie ihm jetzt zu Mute war.  
"Mum ich muss ihm nach, ich muss ihn trösten."  
Sie sprang auf und war schon aus dem Diner hinausgerannt, ohne auch nur noch ein Wort von Lorelai zu hören.


	16. Jetzt frag schon

16.  
Jess marschierte aus dem Laden. Er hatte beschlossen erst einmal über die ganze Sache nachzudenken. Doch zum Denken kam er nicht, den seine Augen fühlten sich mit Tränen. Er trat vor Wut in eine Blechdose die auf der Straße lag und rannte auf einmal los. Auf der Brücke kam er wieder zum Stehen. Er setzte sich mitten auf den Brücke, den Kopf zu Boden geneigt, vereinzelt rannen ihm Tränen über das Gesicht. „Kaum habe ich einen Menschen, den ich liebe gewonnen, habe ich einen anderen verloren.", dachte er sich.  
Rory sah Jess davon rennen, sie wusste wohin er wollte und so marschierte sie auf die Brücke zu. Jess saß da, verloren und verlassen. Nur daraufwartend das ihm irgendjemand eine Stütze ist. Rory ging auf ihn zu.  
"Jess. Es tut mir Leid für dich. Ich fühle mit dir..."  
"doch du kannst niemals ganz die Gefühle haben, die ich gerade empfinde."   
Jess schaute zu Rory hoch. Er hatte ganz rote, geschwollene Augen. Rory tat Jess so Leid. Sie setzte sich neben ihn.  
"Rory, es war alles so schön, natürlich musste das meine Mum wieder zu Nichte machen.!"  
"Sag so was nicht."  
Sie legte die Arme um Jess und umarmte ihn ganz fest.  
Jess legte seinen Kopf auf Rory Schulter und fing an zu heulen. Ihm war egal, was sich Rory jetzt dachte. Es ist einfach hart seine Mutter zu verlieren.  
Rory rannen auch Tränen über das Gesicht. Sie hatte Jess noch nie so mitgenommen erlebt, noch nie so gefühlsmäßig, sie hatte noch nie Jess weinen sehen. Ihr tat es weh Jess so leiden zu sehen.  
"Jess? Ich werde für dich immer da sein, egal was passiert."  
Jess schaute auf, war jetzt der Richtige Zeitpunkt, waren das jetzt die entscheidenden Worte. Jess griff in seine Jackentasche und holte die blaue Box hervor.  
"Ich weiß, dass du unbedingt wissen willst, was darin ist."  
Er gab ihr die kleine Schachtel und wartete auf ihre Reaktion. Rory öffnete vorsichtig diese und klappte den Mund auf.  
"Vorsicht es zieht.", sagte Jess lächelnd.  
"Jess, der ist wunderschön.", doch dann stutze sie, „Du willst mir doch nicht etwa......?"  
"Nein!", sagte er ganz schnell, „Ich mein, nicht heute."  
"Aber irgendwann......"  
"Ja, irgendwann will ich es schon machen.!"  
"Warum nicht jetzt?"  
Jess stockte der Atem. Hatte sie das eben gesagt? Meinte sie das ernst?  
"Rory? Meinst du das jetzt wirklich?"Irgendwie hatte er das mit seiner Mutter vergessen und war völlig geschockt.  
Rory wurde ganz leise und ein bisschen rot:  
"Ja, das meine ich. Jess ich liebe dich über alles."  
"Und du würdest ja sagen?"Jess wusste nicht was um ihn geschieht, „Normalerweise besprichst du das ja immer zu erst mit Lorelai.!"  
"Diesmal nicht, also komm frag schon."  
"Du bist ja ganz aufgeregt!"  
Rory lächelte:  
"Ja das bin ich."  
"Also", Jess kam Rory ganz nahe und nahm ihre Hände, „Ich weiß es ist nicht romantisch und du würdest dir was besseres vorstellen, als die alte Brücke"  
"Diese Brücke war unser aller Anfang, es ist romantischer als irgendetwas anderes."  
"Rory, willst du mich heiraten?"  
Sie umarmte Jess und rief: „Ja!"  
"Ich hab es ja gewusst!", sagte Jess leise und lächelte.  
"Das hättest du aber nicht gedacht!"  
"Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich gedacht, dass du noch was für Dean empfindest."  
Rory fuhr erschrocken zurück:  
"Wieso glaubst du das."  
"Ich weiß nicht, du hattest das erste Mal mit ihm."  
Rory küsste Jess. Was dachte Jess eigentlich, natürlich war sie nur in ihn verliebt.  
"Das war eine super Antwort."  
"Echt?"  
"Ja."  
Rory gab ihm noch einen Kuss.  
"He, das ist nicht fair, so was hab ich auch drauf."  
Jetzt küsste Jess Rory.  
"Ich glaube unser liebstes Spie wird das werden."  
"Wenn wir es mit 80 noch spielen, dann schon."  
Rory lächelte und auch Jess. Beide umarmten sich noch mal, dann standen sie auf und gingen spazieren.


	17. Lorelais Reaktion

17.  
Lorelai saß noch immer am Tisch und schaute betrübt in ihre Kaffeetasse. Jimmy hatte sich zu ihr gesetzt und auch Luke hatte sich ein wenig beruhigt. Denn ihm war etwas anderes in den Kopf gegangen:  
"Warum musst du immer Jess Glück zerstören? Er ist erst wieder mit Rory zusammen gekommen und war überglücklich, doch du...... doch du musst alles wieder zu Nichte machen. Und woher wusstest du, dass er hier ist?"  
Lorelai schaute auf. Ja Jess war wirklich glücklich gewesen, doch sie erinnerte sich an den traurigen nach unten sehenden Blick. Rory hatte es schwer mit Jess. In seinem Leben ging so viel vor. Vielleicht ist das nicht gut für Rory? Nach einigen Minuten wurden ihren Gedanken von Jimmy unterbrochen:  
"Ist Rory, diese dünne schlanke, die ganz bleich im Gesicht ist und neben ihm gestanden ist."  
"He, das ist meine Tochter, also beleidige sie nicht mit bleich, sie hat einfach eine weiße Haut.", regte sich Lorelai auf.  
"Entschuldigung und wer sind Sie?"  
"Lorelai Gilmore, Inhaberin des Dragenfly Inn und stolze Mutter von einem Kind Rory Gilmore."  
"Sie formt ihre Sätze immer so aus.", erklärte Luke, „aber du hast immer noch nicht meine Frage beantwortet, woher weißt du das Jess hier ist."  
Jimmy war noch immer geschockt von Lorelais Antwort. Er hatte noch eine Frau so schnell so viel reden hören, doch dann sprach er:  
"In seinem Restaurant war er nicht und die Sekretärin hatte mit gesagt, dass er Urlaub bei jemanden bestimmten macht und da wusste ich gleich, dass er bei dir ist."  
"Also, hast du nichts anderes zum Tun, als einfach her zu kommen und Jess Leben zu zerstören.", warf Luke ein.  
Jimmy stand auf und schrie:  
"Ja, soll er nicht erfahren, das Liz gestorben ist?"  
Gott sei Dank war der letzte Gast vor etwa einer Minute aus dem Diner gegangen. Luke fuhr hoch:  
"Wieso verschwindest du nicht wieder dorthin, wo du hergekommen bist!", schrie Luke.   
Lorelai war stumm und sah den Beiden zu. Jimmy ging auf die Dinertür zu, doch er wurde aufgehalten, denn im selben Moment kamen Jess und Rory Hand in Hand die Tür herein.  
"Anscheinend ist Jess doch nicht so am Boden zerstört.", sagte Lorelai leise zu Luke rüber.  
"Ich kann das auch nicht begreifen, Lorelai.", wisperte er zu Lorelai.  
"Wolltest du schon gehen Dad?", fragte Jess und schaute Jimmy in die Augen.  
"Eigentlich bin ich aufgefordert worden zu gehen.", sagte Jimmy im sarkastischen Ton.  
Jess sah zu Rory, diese lächelte, löste sich von Jess Hand und ging zu Lorelai.  
"He, Babe! Ist etwas passiert, dass Jess so glücklich ist?", Lorelai, sah aber zu Luke, als sie das sagte, aber war eigentlich für Rory bedacht. Luke zuckte nur die Schulter.  
"Ich mein ja nicht dich Luke.", Lorelai schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Wieso siehst du mich dann an, wenn du mit Rory sprichst?"  
"Entschuldigung, werde ich das nächste Mal machen", sagte Lorelai im sarkastischen Ton, „ also, Rory?"  
Jess hatte inzwischen, mit Jimmy geredet, doch nicht gut, denn sein Vater war aus dem Diner geflüchtet.  
Rory hatte inzwischen ihre Hand ausgestreckt und warf einen letzten Blick zu Jess. Jess hatte wieder einen traurigen Gesichtsausdruck. Wahrscheinlich hatte er wieder an seine Mutter gedacht.  
Doch mit einem kleinen Lächeln versicherte er Rory, dass sie ihrer Mutter sagen sollte, dass sie verlobt waren. Wie Lorelai darauf reagieren würde, wusste er nicht.  
Rorys Blick traf wieder deren Mutter, diese hatte inzwischen, auf Rorys Hand geguckt. Diesen Blick konnte man kaum beschreiben, Lorelais Mund stand offen, ihre Augen waren irgendwie voller Wut, doch auch voller Überraschung. Was dachte sie bloß? Wie würde sie mit Worten reagieren? Was ? ja Wie? Lorelai klappte den Mund wieder zu. Jess hatte sich inzwischen auf einen Sessel gesetzt und blickte traurig, aber gespannt auf Lorelai, diese sagte:  
"Bist du Wahnsinnig? Rory? Wie konntest du nur so was machen?", ihr Blick fiel auf Jess, „Was fällt dir ein einfach so ... so etwas zu machen? Du wusstest, dass Rory nicht nein sagen konnte und das ja hat sich sicher noch mehr verstärkt, weil du gerade deine Mutter verloren hast."  
"Mum......", fing Rory an.  
"Nein, Rory, dass ist nicht richtig, du kannst nicht Jess heiraten, Jess ist ein Draufgängertyp, macht ständig nur ärger"  
"Du hast gesagt, er hat sich geändert!"  
Auch Luke warf jetzt ein Wort ein: „Heiraten?"Er machte ein Überraschendes Gesicht. Lorelai beachtete ihn nicht:  
"Rory, er hat dich schamlos ausgenützt."  
"Nein, hat er nicht, ich hab gesagt, er soll mir den Antrag machen. Er hat mir nur den Ring gezeigt, er wollte mir gar nicht einen Antrag machen, aber ich habe gesagt, er soll mir ihn gleich machen, denn ich liebe ihn über alles.", schrie Rory und stürzte auf Jess los, denn sie war den Tränen nahe. Wie konnte ihre Mutter nur nicht mit der Hochzeit einverstanden sein?


	18. Lorelais Entscheidung

18.  
"Rory ich kann das nicht kapieren, wie kannst du nur so einen wie Jess über alles lieben?", Lorelai war entsetzt.  
"Wieso kannst du das nicht akzeptieren?", antwortete Rory. Eine erste Träne lief ihr über die Wange. Sie saß auf dem Schoß von Jess, der das Gespräch mitverfolgte, aber nichts dazu sagte. Was konnte auch er sagen? Was sollte er sagen? Er musste Rory, aber dennoch ein bisschen verteidigen:  
"Lorelai, ich liebe Rory auch über alles, ich bin nicht mehr so wie früher, früher war ich spontan, hab das gemacht was ich wollte, hatte keinen Schulabschluss und so."  
"Was, du hast jetzt einen Schulabschluss?", Luke legte die Stirn in Falten, als er das sagte.  
"Ich habe einen gebraucht, sonst hätte ich nicht das „Dark Shadows"übernehmen können!", er richtete seinen Blick wieder auf Lorelai, „Jetzt muss ich meine Termine planen, bin zu Leuten nett, manchmal halt und ich mag auch gerne Kinder."  
Rory schaute zu Jess. Hatte sie jetzt richtig gehört? Auch Lorelai und Luke schauten überrascht. Hatten sie alle richtig gehört? Kinder? Jess? Gab es das überhaupt? Lorelai war die erste die wieder ihre Stimme fand:  
"Jess, bist du schwer krank? Hat dir jemand eine Gehirnwäsche verpasst? Was ist los mit dir?"  
Auf diese Reaktion war Jess nicht gefasst, machte sie sich sorgen um ihn?  
"Ja ich habe eine Gehirnwäsche verpasst bekommen, doch eine, die ich auch selber leiten hab könne, ich habe Charlie viel zu verdanken und er war mir mehr ein Vater, als Jimmy jemals sein kann."  
"Wer ist Charlie?", fragte Rory.  
"Der Vorbesitzer des „Dark Shadows".", sagte Jess knapp.  
"Rory, Jess, ich muss über diese Heirat noch nachdenken, also, bis dann dann!"Sie stand verwirrt auf und verließ das Diner.  
"So verwirrt habe ich Mum noch nie gesehen", flüsterte Rory zu Jess.  
"Dann schau dir einmal Luke an!"  
Luke starrte auf den Tresen, er achtete gar nicht auf andere Geräusche und so auch nicht auf die Gäste, die gerade herein kamen.  
"Komm Jess, wir gehen nach Hause und sehen uns einen Film an!"  
"Ich wäre für „Wie überrede ich die Mutter meiner Verlobten für die Heirat"!"  
"Wenn du mir sagte, wo wir den Film finden, dann schau ich ihn mir gerne an."Rory lächelte. Auch Jess lächelte.  
"Weißt du was? Wie wäre es mir West Side story?", überlegte Rory.  
"Ok!", war Jess Antwort und zusammen gingen sich aus dem Diner. Luke bemerkte Überhauptnichts und war noch immer beschäftigt, den Tresen an zu sehen.  
Der Abend verging schnell. Doch Rory hatte nur an ihre Mum gedacht. Lorelai hatte sich die ganze Zeit in ihren Schlafzimmer eingeschlossen. Rory fühlte sich schuldig. Sie wollte Jess davon nicht erzählen, er hatte sich einiger Maßen beruhigt, wegen seiner Mutter. Sie saßen Arm in Arm vor dem Fernseher.  
„Was wohl meine Mum gerade macht? Hoffentlich geht es ihr gut. Ich sollte einmal nach oben schauen.", dachte sich Rory und löste sich von Jess, der die Augen geschlossen hatte und schlief. Soll er sich nur ausruhen, er hatte heute einen anstrengenden Tag.  
Rory stieg die Treppe hinauf und klopfte an die Tür von Lorelais Schlafzimmer.  
"Mum! Geht es dir gut? Es tut mir wirklich Leid, auch wenn ich nichts getan habe, wofür es mir Leid tun könnte!", sprach Rory.  
"Ach nein Rory, wieso nimmst du dann einen Heiratsantrag an, ohne mit mir darüber zu sprechen?", sagte Lorelai wütend.  
"Weil ich auch für mich selber entscheiden kann Mum!"  
"Aber ich will noch für dich entscheiden, ich will entscheiden was du tust, wann du heiratest oder dich verlobst und ich hab entschieden, Rory."  
"Was hast du entschieden."  
"Das du nicht vor mir heiratest."  
"Jetzt verstehe ich. Du bist eifersüchtig, dass ich vor dir heirate."  
Plötzlich öffnete die Tür. Lorelais Augen waren geschwollen und rot, ihre Wimperntusche am ganzen Gesicht verschmiert.  
"Komm rein. Ich will nicht mit einer Tür reden."  
Rory ging ins Schlafzimmer und setzte sich aufs Bett.  
"Mum, wie siehst du den aus?", Rory war geschockt.  
"Sicher nicht gut. Rory, wieso musst du unbedingt schon mit 21 heiraten? Wieso kannst du nicht warten, bis ich unter die Haube komme?"  
"21 ist schon eine hohe Zahl und Dean hat schon mit 18 geheiratet und dazu hast du gesagt, dass man auch wenn man jung heiratet überglücklich sein. Das du noch nicht geheiratet hast, ist nicht deine Schuld, es ist einfach noch kein gescheiter Mann für dich gekommen."  
"Und du meinst Jess ist für dich ein gescheiter Mann."  
"Mum, er führt ein super Restaurant und ich kann mir ein Leben ohne ihn gar nicht mehr vorstellen."  
"Glaubst du irgendwann wird auch der Richtige für mich kommen?"Lorelai schaute traurig.  
"Ja, ganz bestimmt, entweder kommt er oder er war schon immer da!"  
Rory lächelte. Wahrscheinlich ging es Lorelai nach diesem Gespräch besser, denn ihr Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich.  
"Ich bin einverstanden."  
"Du bist einverstanden?", wiederholte Rory glücklich.  
"Ja, ich bin einverstanden!"  
Rory sprang auf und umarmte ihre Mutter wild. Sie war mit der Hochzeit einverstanden. Sie konnte es gar nicht mehr erwarten es Jess zu erzählen, doch erst musste sie noch ihre Mutter ganz viel lieb haben. Lorelai lächelte auch, ja sie war einverstanden, Rory zu liebe, doch wenn Jess irgendeinen Mist in der nächsten Zeit baute, war er dran.  
Unten läutete die Hausglocke und Jess wachte auf.


	19. Unerwarteter Besuch

19.

Wieder klingelte es, aber keiner der Gilmore Girls machte auf. So stand Jess auf und ging zu Tür. Mit einem kräftigen Schwung riss er die Tür auf. „Was sucht der hier?", dachte er und sagte dann schlapp:  
"He!"  
"He!", gab Dean zurück.  
"Was willst du?", sprach Jess höhnisch.  
"Was willst du?"  
"Ich bin auf Urlaub."  
"Ich wollte Rory sehen."  
"Das ist ein schlechter Zeitpunkt."  
"Wieso?"  
"Weil ich nicht weiß wo sie ist, aber wahrscheinlich ist sie im Schlafzimmer von Lorelai."  
"Wenn du auf Urlaub bist, warum bist du dann in Stars Hollow und nicht in irgendeinem anderen Ort?"  
"Warum willst du das wissen?"  
"Musst du immer auf meine Frage eine Gegenfrage stellen?". Dean war schon leicht gereizt.  
"Ähm,... warte Dean, ich muss noch überlegen,... ähm, ich glaub ich habs. Ja!"  
"Ich will einfach nur zu Rory, weiß sie überhaupt das du hier bist?"  
"Ich glaube das weiß sie ganz genau."  
"Und was ist jetzt."  
"Ok, ok, ich hol sie ja schon, komm derweil rein."Jess winkte ihn herein, er wollte keinen Streit mit ihm anfangen, wegen Rory. Er wollte nicht mehr eifersüchtig sein. Er wusste, dass Rory ihn liebt und wieso sollte sie nicht mit Dean reden dürfen. Er stieg die Treppe hoch, zu Lorelais Schlafzimmer. Sie war einen Spalt weit offen. Er klopfte an. Rory öffnete die Tür.  
"Rory? Dean ist unten, er möchte gerne mit dir reden.", Jess betonte das Wort „reden"  
Rory war überrascht, er hatte keinen Streit mit Dean angefangen, kein blaues Auge, keine Prüglerei. „Wow", dachte Rory sich, „Er ist einfach perfekt."  
Sie rannte die Treppe hinunter. Was wollte Dean nur von ihr, und vor allem jetzt.  
"Hi!", begrüßte sie ihn.  
"Hi!", kam es von Dean zurück, „Eine Frage, was hat Jess hier zu suchen?"  
Jess klopfte noch mal an der Schlafzimmertür:  
"Lorelai? Darf ich rein kommen?"  
Lorelai wischte sich die schwarzen Streifen aus dem Gesicht und sagte dann zögernd „Ja"  
Jess trat ein, blieb aber nahe der Tür stehen.  
"Lorelai, ich wollte dich wirklich nicht so verletzen, wenn du willst nehm ich auch den Antrag zurück. Ich will wirklich nicht eine Heirat mit Rory, wenn du nicht einverstanden bist."Er blickte zu Boden. Irgendwie tat ihm das Leid was er gesagt hatte. Er wollte unbedingt eine Hochzeit mit Rory, aber es brachte wirklich nichts, wenn Lorelai nein sagte.  
"Ist schon gut Jess, ich hab Rory gerade erklärt, das ich 100 einverstanden mit der Hochzeit bin und dass ich mich für euch freue."Sie lächelte und stand auf.  
Auch Jess lächelte. Plötzlich fiel er Lorelai um den Hals.  
"Danke, danke! Du weißt nicht wie glücklich ich darüber bin."  
Lorelai war völlig geschockt und brachte nur die Worte: „Ich weiß!"heraus.  
Jess löste sich wieder von Lorelai.  
"Du sagtest Dean ist unten?", fragte Lorelai.  
"Ja!"  
"Du hast ihn einfach hinein gelassen ohne mit ihm in einen Streit zugeraten?", fragte Lorelai weiter.  
"Ja!", sagte Jess wieder knapp.  
Lorelai lächelte breit:  
"Ich glaube du könntest mir irgendwann gefallen und keine Sorge ich glaube du wirst auch ein perfekter Schwiegersohn."  
"Danke!" Jess grinste, „So ich werde dich wieder alleine lassen und runterschauen."  
"Mach das.!"  
Jess verließ das Zimmer.  
Inzwischen bei Rory.  
"Jess, ja was hat er hier zu suchen.", sie blickte hoch zur Treppe, doch Jess war verschwunden. War er zu Lorelai ins Zimmer gegangen? Redete er mit Lorelai? Dean riss sie aus den Gedanken:  
"Rory, jetzt sag schon was hat Jess hier zu suchen?"  
"Er macht Urlaub.", sagte Rory knapp.  
"Das sagte Jess schon, aber warum hier in Stars Hollow.", Dean war schon aufgebracht.  
"Hast du leicht etwas dagegen? Bist du eifersüchtig? Du bist mit Lindsay verheiratet und ich mit Jess verlobt, also warum spielst du dich so auf.", schrie Rory.  
Dean öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn dann aber wieder, danach wollte er sich noch mal versichern:  
"Du bist was?"


	20. Ich liebe dich noch immer

20.  
"Ich bin mit Jess verlobt!", sagte Rory leise.  
"Das glaub ich doch nicht, seit wann bist du es, er war ja die ganze Zeit fort, er hat sich nie gemeldet bei dir, er hatte nie Kontakt aufnehmen wollen."  
"Seit heute, ich weiß das er sich nie gemeldet hat, aber ich habe ihn trotzdem die ganze Zeit über noch geliebt."  
Dean ging zur Haustür, öffnete sie, doch dann blieb er stehen:  
"Rory, ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich dich noch immer liebe, darum bin ich hergekommen, doch wie es ausschaut , war Jess schneller als ich."Danach ging er raus. Rory rannte ihm hinter her.  
"Dean warte doch."  
Dean blieb stehen:  
"Auf was?"  
"Dean, auch wenn du vor Jess hier gewesen wärst und mir gesagt hättest, dass du mich noch immer liebst, wäre ich trotzdem bei Jess geblieben."  
"Wieso, was hat er was ich nicht habe? Erklär mir das?"Er drehte sich um.  
Rory musste nachdenken, Dean war perfekt, er war der perfekte Schwiegersohn, immer freundlich und so.  
"Weißt du, es ist wie bei Magneten, zwei plus Pol und plus Pol stoßen einander an, doch man kann sie zusammenhalten, wenn man Kraft hat. Doch wenn dann ein negativ Pol kommt, wechselt, das plus Pol sofort auf den negativ Pol und lässt ihn nie nur mit Kraft wieder los, die ich aber nicht aufbringen will."  
"Was erzählst du da für einen Schwachsinn mit negativ und plus."Dean schüttelte wütend den Kopf.  
"Sagen wir es leichter, Gegensätze ziehen sich wohl oder übel an. Für mich ist Jess spontan, lebensfreudig, er macht dich nicht Gedanken, was andere von ihm denken, ach wie soll ich es sagen Dean. Er ist einfach meine große wahre Liebe, ich würde meine Seele verkaufen wegen ihm."  
Dean blickte zu Boden.  
"Ich verstehe Rory."  
"Bist du noch mit Lindsay verheiratet?"  
"Ja!"  
"Dann vergiss mich!"  
Rory ging wieder ins Haus hinein und Jess kam die Treppe herunter.  
"Ist Dean schon weg? Ich wollte so gern, dich raus schicken um mit ihm den Film fertig zu sehen.", sagte Jess lächelt und ging auf Rory zu. Ihm konnte nichts mehr den Tag vermiesen, die super Nachricht von Lorelai, nein, der tag kann nicht schlechter werden.

Rory schaute aufgewühlt, hatte Dean wirklich noch Gefühle für ihn, hatte sie ihn nicht ganz schön hart abgewiesen? Doch er war noch verheiratet? Hatte sie denn noch Gefühle für ihn? „Nein!", redete Rory sich ein. Sie liebte Jess. Sie liebte Jess über alles.  
"Hast du mich nicht gehört oder schaltest du auf stur?"Jess stand direkt vor Rory, als Rory aufsah, erschrak sie. Sie machte einen Schritt zurück, stolperte darauf über den Teppich und fiel hin. Jess lachte, diese Darstellung, war mehr als amüsant gewesen. Er kniete sich hin, lachte aber noch immer. Als Rory sich einigermaßen wieder beruhigt hatte, grinste sie auch.  
"Gefällt es dir am Boden besser? Oder willst du schon noch aufstehen?"  
Rory müsste eine weile am Boden gelegen haben, den Jess war schon wieder auf den Beinen und reichte ihr zur Hilfe eine Hand. Sie nahm sie dankend an und stand auf. Sie legte die Hände um Jess und schaute ihm in die Augen.  
Lorelai, war wieder voll auf den Beinen und stürmte die Treppe hinunter:  
"Wenn du willst, kannst du heute noch mal bei uns auf der Couch schlafen, Schwiegersohn."Sie betonte das Wort Couch sehr gut. Jess drehte sich. Hatte sie wirklich Schwiegersohn zu ihm gesagt?  
"Ähmm... ja... sehr gerne, danke Lorelai.", stotterte er dahin und drehte sich wieder zu Rory, als Lorelai in die Küche ging, „Wird sie jetzt nur mehr Schwiegersohn zu mir sagen, mein richtiger Name gefällt mir eigentlich besser."  
"Ja, wenn sie gefallen daran hat, dann sagt sie das noch eine ganze Weile."Rory lächelte.  
Jess gefiel Rorys Lächeln so sehr. Ja, er würde mit Rory ein schönes Leben haben.  
"So, dann wird ich mal Luke Bescheid geben, dass ich noch mal bei euch schlafe."  
"Ok, mach das. Ich muss sowieso noch etwas lernen."  
"Wenn du nichts zum Lernen hättest wärst du auch nicht glücklich."  
"Wenn ich dich nicht hätte, wäre ich nicht glücklich!, antworte Rory darauf und ging in ihr Zimmer.  
Jess ging hinaus und Richtung Diner.  
Rory war erst in der Küche angekommen, sie hätte vermutet Lorelai dort anzutreffen, aber die Hintertür stand offen und Lorelai war verschwunden.


	21. Gib mir wenigstens Bescheid, wann die Ho...

21.  
Jess war auf den Weg zum Diner. Als er Lorelai mit einem Mann gleichen Alters sah. Er wusste aber nicht wer er war, ihm war das aber auch egal. Doch sie jetzt rannten sie. Wieso rennten sie? Immer wieder blickten sie zurück. Jess kam das schon etwas merkwürdig vor. Doch er interessierte sich nicht weiter dafür, als er ins Diner ging. Luke stand hinter der Theke, er hatte sich wahrscheinlich schon beruhigt, den alle Tische, die besetzt waren, hatten zu essen.   
"He Luke!", sagte Jess und setzte sich zum Tresen.  
"He!", gab dieser zurück.  
Schweigen trat ein, und als alle zwei anfangen wollten zu reden, war Luke schneller:  
"Jess, diese Heirat mit Rory, findest du sie nicht zu schnell?"  
"Ich wollte warten, aber Rory......"Er hob die Hände und zuckte mit dem Schultern.  
"Jetzt schieb das nicht auf Rory, du hättest doch auch nein sagen können."  
"Wieso sollte ich nein sagen, wenn wir beide das wollen, Luke, du bist schon ein bisschen neben der Sache."  
"Dann sollst du halt machen, was du willst, ich wird dir nicht mehr helfen.", sagte Luke aufgebracht, aber dennoch leise.  
"Das mach ich auch, ich wird nur mehr bis Morgen bleiben, dann fahr ich mir Rory zurück nach New York."  
"Mach das halt, aber ich möchte schon noch erfahren, wann die Hochzeit steigt, denn ich will auch dabei sein."  
"Ich habe gedacht du wärst nicht einverstanden.!", Jess lächelte schief.  
"Das hab ich nie gesagt, ich will nur zusehen, wenn Rory heiratet."  
"Aso, nur wegen Rory.", er lächelte wieder schief.  
"Ja! Glaubst du wegen dir, mit dir hatte ich doch nur Ärger."  
"Dann wird es dir auch egal sein, dass ich heute wieder bei den Gilmores übernachte."  
"Wenn du auf der Couch schläfst und sie ihn ihren Bett dann schon!"  
"Naja, das werden wir noch sehen!"  
Er stand auf und ging wieder Richtung Tür.  
"Jess!", schrie ihm Luke hinterher.  
"Ist schon gut Onkel Luke!", sagte Jess und machte sich aus dem Staub.  
Rory saß in ihrem Zimmer vor dem Computer und lernte. Wo ihre Mutter hin war, wusste sie nicht. Sie hatte die Hintertür geschlossen, vorher aber noch mal rausgesehen, ob sie draußen irgendwo stand. In einer Woche, waren die Abschlussprüfungen dran und dafür musste sie noch viel lernen. Sie wollte unbedingt gut, nein sehr gut abschneiden.  
Plötzlich hörte sie die Tür aufgehen.  
"Mum!", rief sie durchs ganze Haus.  
"Nein, besser!", kam es zurück.  
Eine lange Pause trat ein und Jess ging zu Rorys Zimmer.  
"He, etwas besseres kennst du wohl nicht?", fragte Jess.  
"Oh, doch, ich war mir aber jetzt nicht sicher."  
"Naja! Wie lange hast du den noch zu lernen?"  
Jess setzte sich ungeduldig auf Rorys Bett.  
"Ich habe gerade erst angefangen, was willst du leicht machen?"  
"Wir können noch in bisschen spazieren gehen. Der Abend ist schön und die Sterne leuchten so hell."  
"Du bist ja richtig romantisch."  
"Bin ich das nicht immer?"Jess lächelte.  
"Da hast du auch wieder Recht!"  
"Also lässt du jetzt die Arbeit sein und kommst mit?"Jess stand auf und reichte ihr die Hand.  
Rory seufzte leise klappte ihren Laptop zu und nahm Jess Hand.  
"Dir kann ich aber auch überhaupt nicht wiederstehen.", sprach Rory und schaute in Jess Augen.  
"Das weiß ich!"  
"Du nutzt das voll aus, stimmt es."  
"Ich möchte nur mit dir zusammensein.!"  
Rory lächelte.  
"Dann lass uns gehen.!"  
Jess drückte ihr noch einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen, der aber dann zu einen Leidenschaftlich Kuss wurde.  
"Weißt du noch, als du gesagt hast, wenn irgendetwas schief geht, das klappt immer?", fragte Rory.  
"Ja!" Jess lächelte süß.  
Rory nickte:  
"Es klappt auch noch immer."  
Zusammen verließen sie dann das Gilmore Haus und gingen durch die Straßen von Stars Hollow. Auf der Brücke blieben sie dann stehen und küssten sich noch einmal.


	22. Wo ist Lorelai?

22.  
Nach ein paar Minuten lagen Rory und Jess auf der Brücke und blickten zu den Sternen.  
"Jetzt möchte ich gerne wissen, was du gerade denkst?!", fragte Jess, schaute aber nicht zu ihr.  
Rory wurde rot und ein bisschen nervös:  
"Naja,", fing sie an, „Es klingt ein bisschen blöd, aber ich habe mir gerade gedacht, wie es mit dir wäre."  
"Was wäre?", fragte Jess weiter und schaute sie an. Rory war noch immer knallrot im Gesicht und Jess sagte schnell:  
"Ok, ich kann es mir jetzt denken. Und glaubst du es ist schön oder nicht?"  
Rory kuschelte sich zu Jess: „Es ist ganz sicher schön."  
Jess grinste vor sich hin. Er dachte nur mehr an Rory und die Sterne und vergaßen ganz die Zeit. Rory blickte auf die Uhr und sprang überraschend auf:  
"Jess, es ist schon nah drei.!"  
Auch Jess stand auf, aber eher etwas gemütlicher als Rory, nahm ihre Hand und ging mit ihr zurück zum Haus.  
Dieses war mucksmäuschenstill. Rory ging in die Küche, doch auch dort keine Lorelai. Jess beruhigte sie:  
"Sie ist bestimmt schon schlafen gegangen."  
"Das hoffe ich.", sagte Rory leise.  
Jess wollte sich schon auf die Couch legen, als Rory ihn an der Hand hielt und ihn zu ihrem Zimmer schleppte.  
"Willst du das ich wieder aus dem Bett falle?"  
Rory lächelte: „Ja, ich brauche was zum Lachen, wenn ich aufstehe."  
Jess gab sich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden, zog sich aus und legte sich mit Rory ins Bett. Erst darinnen merkten sie wie müde sie waren und schliefen gleich ein.  
Spät am Vormittag wachte Jess auf. Er lag nicht auf den Boden, sondern, Gott sei dank, noch immer im Bett. Er griff rechts von sich, konnte aber keine Rory spüren. Langsam machte er die Augen auf. Er lag noch immer in Rorys Zimmer. Sein Blick, fiel nach rechts, doch auch dort war keine Rory. Jess richtete sich auf. Das Zimmer war durch die Sonne beleuchtet, doch nirgends war Rory zu sehen. Er stand auf zog sich ein T-Shirt über und spazierte in die Küche. Es duftete nach Kaffee. Rory war unter die Dusche verschwunden, den man hörte Geräusche aus dem Bad. Jess zog sich fertig an und verließ das Gilmore Haus.  
Er war auf dem Weg zum Diner. Als er aus dem Haus gegangen war, hatte er schnell auf die Uhr geblickt, es war 12:00 Uhr und er hatte verdammt großen Hunger. Er betrat, das Diner, indem nur wenige Leute saßen. Sisa (ich weiß nicht wie man den schreibt) leitete den Laden. Wo war Luke nur? Er setzte sich an einen Tisch und bestellte Pencakes und eine Tasse Kaffee.  
"Wo ist Luke?", fragte er noch.  
Sisa deutete nach oben und sagte:  
"Er hat mir gesagt, das du kommen würdest, er hat deinen Seesack heruntergetragen und gesagt, ich soll dir noch alles Gute wünschen und du sollst nicht vergessen, ihm das Datum zu sagen. Ich weiß nicht welches, aber du wirst es schon wissen."  
Jess nickte. Das war wirklich eine nette Verabschiedung. Er bekam nach 3 Minuten sein Essen, dass er aber an Rory abgeben musste, die gerade das Diner betrat, sie war etwas wütend auf ihn, weil er einfach abgehauen ist und ihr nichts gesagt hatte.  
"Es tut mir Leid Rory.", war Jess Antwort, „und hat sich Lorelai schon gemeldet?"  
"Nein! Keine Spur von ihr, Ich habe in ihr Zimmer geschaut, aber auch da war sie nicht. Alles unberuhigt, auch keine Verwüstungen, das sie schnell abreisen musste oder so."  
"Hast du es schon bei ihrem Handy probiert?"  
"Ja! Aber es ist ausgeschaltet."  
Rory blickte traurig. Jess reichte ihr noch seinen Kaffee:  
"Hast du schon alles zusammengepackt? Am Liebsten würde ich gleich fahren."  
"Ja, ich müsste es nur noch von zu Hause holen."  
Jess nickte, ging zur Treppe, wo sein Seesack stand, nahm ihn, bezahlte bei Sisa das Essen und den Kaffee, sagte noch schnell Rory, bin gleich wieder da und verschwand nach draußen.  
Rory schaute ihm hinterher, widmete sich aber dann wieder den Pencakes und dem Kaffee, als Luke die Treppe herunter kam.  
"Hei Luke!", begrüßte Rory ihn.  
"Ah Rory. Tut mir Leid, ich habe aber nur wenig Zeit.", sagte er schnell, nahm zwei Becher und füllte sie mit Kaffee.  
"Ja Luke, aber hast du gestern oder heute irgendetwas von Lorelai gehört, sie ist auf einmal verschwunden."  
Luke machte ein nervöses Gesicht, fragte aber verwundert:  
"Was, sie ist einfach weg?"  
"Ja!", sagte Rory traurig.  
"Sie wird schon auftauchen!", war Lukes, letztes Wort und ging mit den zwei Kaffeebecher wieder die Treppe hinauf.


	23. Änderungen im Dark Shadows

23.  
Nach etwa 5 Minuten kam Jess wieder ins Diner:  
"So, Sachen im Auto verstaut und nur bereit in New York wieder ausgepackt zu werden." Er grinst, doch Rory schaute nachdenklich.  
"Was ist den Rory?", fragte Jess.  
Doch Rory stand auf, hatte ein grinsen auf dem Gesicht, ging zur Treppe und schrie hinauf:  
"Tschau Mum, wir fahren jetzt!"  
"Bye Schatz!", kam es von oben herunter, „Ich werde dich morgen anrufen, ok?"  
"Ok, mach das!"  
Jess schaute verwirrt.  
"Frag nicht. Intuition!", sagte Rory, „Komm fahren wir."  
Sie nahm Jess Hand und ging mit ihm hinaus zum Auto.  
Nach einer Weile Fahrt, konnte sich Jess aber nicht mehr zurückhalten:  
"Warum wusstest du das Lorelai bei Luke war?"  
Rory fuhr hoch, als er anfing zu sprechen. Schnell fing sie sich wieder:  
"Naja, Luke hat zwei Becher Kaffee raufgebracht und weil ich weiß, dass er Kaffee nicht so mag und niemals zwei Becher auf einmal trinken würde und ich genau weiß, das nur Mum, oder ich (sie grinste) das trinken kann, hab ich es einfach gewusst."  
Jess grinste auch:  
"Weißt du das wir etwas verändern müssen, wenn wir wieder in New York sind?"  
"Ja!", sagte Rory nachdenklich, „Aber ich weiß nicht was?"  
"Wo wohnst du überhaupt?"  
"In einer Studentenwohnung, mir Paris!"  
"Könntest du auf sie verzichten?"  
"Nichts lieber als das! Du willst doch nicht etwa damit andeuten, dass ich mir dir... in einer Wohnung...?"  
"Ich könnte dir auch ein Haus kaufen wenn du willst!"

„Nein, das brauchst du nicht!"  
"Also heißt das du willst?  
"Ja, sehr gerne sogar!"  
Sie gab ihm auf die Wange einen Kuss.  
"Mehr bekomm ich nicht?", war Jess Antwort darauf.  
"Das war erst der erste Teil. Und außerdem musst du dich auf die Straße konzentrieren."  
"Ich könnte auch stehen bleiben."  
Rory lachte: „Nein, je schneller wir in New York sind, desto schneller kommt mein zweiter Teil."  
Jess fuhr auf einmal schneller und überholte gleich fünf Autos.

Jess saß alleine in der Wohnung, mit dem zweiten Teil ist leider nichts geworden, Rory müsste auf unscheinbarer Weise, nach einem Anruf sofort weg. Er wusste nicht mal wer der Anrufer gewesen war. So saß er jetzt auf dem Sofa und dachte nach. Er dachte über die Wohnung nach: 5 Zimmer, Schlafzimmer, Wohnzimmer, Küche, Badezimmer und noch ein Zimmer, das ungebraucht war. Alle Räume sind eher auf der größeren Seite, wie er sich diese Luxuswohnung leisten konnte, wusste er selber nicht. Hoffentlich ist es nicht zu klein für Rory und ihn?! Jess hatte alles gut eingerichtet. Gleich fielen im Wohnzimmer die vielen Regale auf, die mit Büchern voll waren. Langsam wurden auch die zu klein.  
"Was macht Rory gerade? Wäre sie bloß hier. Ich vermisse sie, obwohl ich sie erst gesehen habe.", dachte er sich, „Ich muss mich ablenken."Er stand auf, nahm seine Jacke und ging hinaus.  
Rory hatte Gewissensbisse. Jess hatte sich so auf ihren zweiten Teil gefreut. Doch der Anruf war wichtiger, sie musste ihr ein paar Fragen stellen, ein paar war untertrieben, viele Fragen.  
Sie marschierte die Straße hinunter. Sie hatte gesagt, Rory sollte vor der Universität warten.  
Dort war sie jetzt angekommen. Nahe dem Eingang stand eine Parkbank, dort setzte sich Rory. Sie muss wohl schnell gefahren sein, wenn sie gleich kommen würde.  
Jess schlenderte zum „Dark Shadows"Was wohl Sibille denken würde, wenn er jetzt schon wieder auftaucht. Er ging in das Restaurant. Er war sichtlich überrascht. Fast alle Tische waren besetzt, von Familien mit mehr als zwei Kindern. Da musst Sibillie dahinter stecken. Jess ging in ihr Büro.  
"Hey Sibille."  
Sie erschrak.  
"Jess!"  
"Ja, ich bin es!"  
"Ähm...... Du wunderst dich sicher, was die ganzen Familien hier machen?", gab Sibille schnell zurück.  
"Eigentlich schon."  
"Naja, ich habe ein Flugblatt ausgeschickt, dass am Sonntag alle Familien, mit mehr als zwei Kindern 10 Rabatt bekommen. Es tut mir Leid Jess, ich wollte das mal ausprobieren!", fügte sie hinzu.  
Jess schaute verwirrt, wie konnte sie nur, doch er wollte sich sein Glück nicht vermiesen:  
"Vielleicht ist das ja gar nicht so eine schlechte Idee."  
Endlich kam sie. Sie hatte einen kurzen schwarzen Rock an und ein roten Top. Ihre schwarz braunen Haare, mit Locken, fielen ihr beim Gehen leicht ins Gesicht. Rory stand auf.


	24. Lorelais Geheimnis

24.

„Mum! Da bist du ja endlich! Wo warst du gestern? Wo warst du heute? Mum, was ist los?"  
Lorelai schien verzweifelt drein zu sehen, doch dennoch antwortete sie schnippisch:  
"Rory, jetzt lass mich mal zu dir kommen."

Sie ging zu ihr und setzte sich auf die Bank und zog auch sogleich Rory hinunter.  
"Mum! Jetzt erzähl!"  
"Du willst es wohl unbedingt wissen?", fragte Lorelai kindisch.  
"Ja!"  
"Also, Chris..."  
"Was hat Dad damit zu tun?"  
"Jetzt las mich mal ausreden."  
"´tschuldigung."

„Macht doch nichts. Also, auf einmal stand Chris in der Küche, nahm mich an der Hand und schleppte mich raus. Vor lauter Überraschung, verlor ich meine Stimme und konnte nicht schreien und dann..." Lorelai machte eine Pause.  
"Ja, was dann?", sagte Rory ungeduldig, „Du kannst nicht einfach einen Satz anfangen und dann nicht aufhören."  
"Ist ja schon gut Rory, also und dann...", redete Lorelai weiter, „habe ich mit ihm geredet!"  
"Echt, wie lange, 3 Minuten?"

Lorelai lächelte.  
"Nein, es sind sogar 5 Minuten geworden. Aber es ist nichts gescheites dabei rausgekommen."  
"Und warum warst du dann in der Früh bei Luke?"  
"Ich war vollkommen fertig, Chris hat mich so zur Heißglut gebracht, dass ich nicht wusste wohin und auf einmal so ich da das Luke's und ich wusste dort würde ich Trost finden. Weißt du noch wie du gesagt hast, Irgendwann wirst auch du die wahre Liebe finden, vielleicht kommt sie noch oder sie war schon immer da? Ich glaube, dass sie schon immer da war."  
"Du meinst doch nicht etwa......"  
"Ja, ganz genau Liebling, Luke. Ich habe mich bei ihm so geborgen gefühlt, er tröstete mich und... wir haben uns geküsst."  
"Das ist ja schön Mum."  
"Ja, das wäre es auch, wenn da Nicole nicht wäre."  
"Was hat Nicole damit zu tun? Ich habe gedacht, die ist schon eine Ewigkeit out."  
"Nein, das ist sie eben nicht, sie hat ihn gestern angerufen, ich wollte sofort gehen, aber Luke hielt mich zurück. Er fragte ob ich heute bei ihm schlafen würde."  
"Also, liebt er dich auch, aber was war mit dem Anruf?"  
"Er hat nicht viel gesagt, außer (sie verstellte die Stimme) Hallo Nicole. Ja. Gut. Nein. Nein. Das finde ich ist eine schlechte Idee. Du, ich muss jetzt aber aufhören. Ja. Besuch, weist du. Nein, das hast du mir noch nicht erzählt. Ja, schön für dich. Nein. Nein, das möchte ich ehrlich gesagt nicht. Ok, Tschau. Bye. (sie nahm wieder ihre normale Stimme) Hatte das glaubst du etwas zu bedeuten, nach dem Gespräch hat er mich dann gefragt, ob ich bei ihm übernachten möchte."  
"Ich könnte mir etwas zusammen reimen, wenn du willst?"  
"Ok, mach das, das wird sicher lustig.", sagte Lorelai wieder kindisch.  
"Also, Nicole heiratet. Luke möchte nicht zur Hochzeit kommen!", sagte Rory kurz.  
Lorelai wartet, ob noch etwas kommt, doch nichts.  
"Das war alles?", Lorelai schaute verwundert.  
"Das Gespräch, war ja nicht so lang oder?"  
"Nein, eigentlich nicht."  
"Also!"  
"So ich muss dann auch wieder los."  
Lorelai stand auf. Rory ebenfalls.  
"Jetzt schon?"  
"Tut mir Leid Schätzchen, aber ich muss noch etwas besorgen."  
"Was?"  
"Du musst nicht alles wissen!", drällerte Lorelai.  
"Du bist so was von gemein!"  
"Danke!"  
"Bitte sag!", bettelte Rory.  
"Nein!", sagte Lorelai singend und ging ein los.  
"Mum!"  
"Nein!"  
"Bitte!"  
"Irgendwann wird ich es dir sagen."  
"In 10 Jahren?", fragte Rory beleidigend.  
"Dann ist das schon längst vorbei."  
"Was?"  
"Nichts", hörte man nur noch leise von Lorelai, denn sie war schon weg.


	25. Glücklich zusammen

25.

„Und du meinst das ernst?", fragte Sibille noch mal nach.  
"Ja, eigentlich schon.", erwiderte Jess.  
"Ok, was ist passiert, warum bist du schon da und warum bist du so gut gelaunt?"  
Jess grinste:  
"Das willst du jetzt wissen oder?"  
"Ja!", sagte Sibille aufgeregt.  
"Also, ich war ja in Stars Hollow am Wochenende und dort war Rory auch..."  
"Du hast dich wieder mit ihr versöhnt?"  
"Lass mich mal aussprechen."  
"Ihr seid wieder zusammen?"  
"Sibille!"  
"Entschuldigung."  
"Also, ja wir haben uns wieder versöhnt und ja wir sind wieder zusammen und..."  
"Was? Kommt noch mehr?"  
"Ja und wir sind verlobt?"  
"WAS?", schrie Sibille.  
"Überrascht?", fragte Jess und kicherte.  
"Ja, bei euch geht das ja ganz schnell, für mich etwas zu schnell."  
"Du weißt nicht wie lange wir uns kennen und wie sehr wie ineinander verliebt sind."  
"Nein das weiß ich nicht, na ja ist ja auch nicht meine Sache. Also dann wünsch ich euch viel Glück."  
"Danke Sibille."  
"Kann ich trotzdem noch das Restaurant die Woche führen?"  
"Macht es dir so viel Spaß?"  
"Ja sehr, aber ich glaube eine Woche genügt mir. Aber so zwischen durch ist es doch ganz lustig."  
"Ok, die Woche machst du noch fertig."  
"Jetzt muss ich wohl danke sagen!"  
Jess trat von einem Bein auf das andere.  
"Ich glaube, ich werde mal in die Küche schauen, mich lust es zu kochen."  
"Mach das!"  
Sibille drehte sich wieder zum Computer und Jess ging aus dem Büro.

Eine Stunde später kam Rory in das Restaurant, sie war auch sichtlich überrascht über die ganzen Familien und setzte sich an den letzten zweier Tisch in der hinteren Ecke.  
Ein Kellner kam auch gleich und wollte wissen, was Rory zu trinken haben möchte. Sie bestellte Kaffee. (Was auch sonst!) Würde sie etwas essen? Vielleicht kocht ja Jess? Naja, auf alle Fälle würde Rory mal auf den Kaffee warten, doch ihr kam gleich eine Idee. Der Kellner kam auch gleich mit dem Kaffee:  
"Wollen Sie noch etwas zum Essen?"  
"Ja bitte! Einen Toast mir Aufschrift „verzeih mir""  
Der Kellner sah sie verwundert an.'  
"He! Der Kunde ist König, also machen sie das was ich sage."  
Rory lächelte.  
Jess war gerade dabei ein Stück Fleisch in die Pfanne zu geben, als ein Kellner in die Küche kommt. Das wäre ja auch nicht so verwundernswert. Jess sah auf, als der Kellner mit ihm sprach:  
"Chef, eine junge Dame möchte gerne einen Toast mit der Aufschrift „Verzeih mir"bestellen."  
Jess lächelte:  
"Ist schon gut, Jimmy, ich kümmere mich um den Fall."  
Er nahm seine Schürze herunter, schaute noch einmal in den Spiegel, ob seine Haare auch gut sitzen würden (:D) und ging dann hinaus.

Er suchte die Tische einzeln ab, doch in den vorderen saß sie nicht. Er ging noch weiter nach links und dann sah er Rory an dem letzten Tisch sitzen.  
Er ging zu ihr hin:  
"Haben Sie einen Toast mit Aufschrift Verzeih mir bestellt?"  
Rory lächelte:  
"Ja, das habe ich Sir."  
"Ich muss ihnen leider sagen, dass wir solch einen Toast nicht haben, ich habe Ihnen deswegen einen Jungen Mann Namens Jess mitgebracht, sind sie damit auch zu Frieden?"  
Rory überlegte.  
Jess lächelte sie breit an.  
"Ich glaube ich will doch nichts mehr bestellen. Dieser Jess ist mir nicht ganz geheuer."  
"Ok, dann geh ich wieder."  
Rory grinste und sagte dann aber schnell:  
"Ich glaube, ich würde mich mit einem Kuss, von diesem sogenannten Jess auch zu frieden geben."

Jess setzte sich neben Rory und gab ihr einen super tollen Kuss.  
Rory: „Ich glaub, ich nehm noch einen."


	26. Was hat Rory?

26.

Am nächsten Tag war für Rory wieder Schule angesagt. Sie hatte diese Nacht noch im Stufentenwohnheim geschlafen und war jetzt auf den Weg zur Columbia.

Gleich am Eingang traf sie auf Tristan, was sie eigentlich nicht wollte.  
"Hy!", gab Tristan von sich.  
"Was hab ich dir gesagt? Kannst du nicht einmal auf mich hören?", sagte Rory launisch.  
"Nein, Rory!"  
Er blieb stehen und hielt Rory am Arm. Rory drehte sich zu ihm.  
"Was willst du? Ich muss zum Unterricht."  
"Rory, ich wollte das wirklich nicht, ich liebe nur dich, das musst du mir glauben."  
"Tristan, es hilft alles nichts mehr, auch wenn du dich tausend Mal bei mir entschuldigst, können wir nur Freunde bleiben."  
"Wieso? Wieso können wir nicht mehr ein Paar werden?"  
Rory blieb stumm.  
"Ich verspreche dir auch alles zu machen was du willst."  
"Versteh doch, ich kann dir nur verzeihen, wir können nur Freunde sein und mehr will ich auch nicht."  
Doch was war das für ein Gefühl? Dieses Gefühl, so ein Bauchkribbeln.

„Was ist los mit dir, ich verstehe das nicht!", redete Tristan weiter.  
Da – schon wieder, was war oder ist das bloß, dieser Schmerz.  
"Rory gib mir eine Antwort."  
Erst jetzt sah Rory zu Tristan auf, sie musste ihm alles erklären und am besten jetzt:  
"Es ist so. Wir haben kaum Gemeinsamkeiten,..."  
"Aber wir lieben uns."  
"Tristan, ich liebe dich nicht (wieder ein stechen in der Magengegend). Ich liebe jemand anderen schon seit Jahren."  
"Also warst du mit mir zusammen, aber hast wenn anderen geliebt? Dann heißt das ja, du hast mich betrogen."

„Nein, heißt es nicht. Ich habe geglaubt, ich würde ihn nie wieder sehen. Doch dann habe ich ihn gesehen und mich direkt wieder neu in ihn verliebt. Ich wollte am gleichen Tag mit dir Schluss machen, doch du warst mir zuvor und ich habe dich mit dieser Schlappe gesehen."  
Das gibt es doch nicht, was ist das für ein Stechen, fragte sich Rory immer wieder.

„Sie ist keine Schlampe!"  
"Ach so, hast du doch Gefühle für diese Mädchen.", Rory war sauer.  
"Nein!", sagte Tristan schnell.  
"Wieso verteidigst du......"  
Doch weiter kam sie nicht. Sie hatte mit ihrem Atem zu kämpfen. Sie hatte regelrechte Atemstörungen. Der Bauch scherzte ihr so sehr und so ließ sie sich auf den Boden sinken.

Tristan war geschockt, was hatte sie bloß:  
"Rory, was hast du? Sag doch etwas."  
Rory konnte ihm nicht antworten, sie brachte kaum einen Ton heraus. Sie bekam keine Luft mehr. Erste Tränen rannen ihr über das Gesicht.  
Dann auf einmal sah sie nur mehr schwarz vor den Augen und war weg.  
Jess fing den Tag gemütlich an, er war zeitig im Büro, hatte Sibille glücklich begrüßt, die ihn aber irgendwie böse ansah, und war jetzt dabei die Bestellliste auszufüllen.  
Was für ein Blödsinn, dachte er sich.

Plötzlich läutete das Telefon.  
Jess hob gemütlich ab und begrüßte, die Person auf der anderen Seite mit einem fröhlichen:  
"Dark Shadows, Jess Mariano."  
"He Schwiegersohn!"  
"Lorelai, hab ich jetzt öfters das vergnügen mit dir zu telefonieren?"  
Jess lächelte vor sich hin.

„Nö, eigentlich nicht. Ich hab dich nur angerufen, weil ich Rory nicht erreichen konnte auf ihrem Handy", kam es aus dem Hörer.

„Normalerweise hat sie das Handy immer an, auch während des Unterrichts, aber dann lautlos."  
"Ja, an ist es schon, aber sie hebt nicht ab und da habe ich mir gedacht, sie ist bei dir?"  
"Nein, ich habe von ihr heute auch noch nichts gehört. Außer in der Früh hat sie mich angerufen, vor der Schule."  
"Ich mache mir sorgen Jess."  
"Ich werde sofort zur Schule fahren und schauen, ob sie da ist, wenn es dich beruhigt."  
"Ja, sehr! Danke!"  
"Ich gebe dir dann Bescheid!"  
"Mach das bitte!"  
Jess legte auf, nahm seine Sachen und marschierte aus dem Restaurant. Wo war Rory wirklich? Das konnte doch nicht sein, dass sie sich nicht meldet.


	27. Sorgen um Rory

27.  
Jess war gerade bei der Columbia angekommen, als ein Krankenwagen vorfuhr. Irgendwie hatte er ein schlechtes Gefühl. Das es um Rory ging. In wenigen Augenblicken, indem die Ärzte die Universität betreten hatten, kamen sie wieder mit einer Trage und einem Mädchen darauf, heraus.  
Neben ihr ging ein recht gutaussehender Junge mit blonden Haaren. Jess rannte auf sie zu. Erst jetzt sah er, das Rory auf der Trage lag.  
"Was ist passiert?", fragte er schnell, als er sah, das Rory bewusstlos war.  
"Sie ist auf einmal keine Luft mehr bekommen und ist umgekippt", sagte Tristan besorgt.  
"Bist du ein Schulkamerad von Rory?", fragte er Tristan.  
"Ja, ich bin Tristan."  
Tristan? Wann hatte er den Namen schon mal gehört. Ach ja, Lorelai hatte von ihm erzählt, er hatte Rory betrogen und ...  
Doch seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, von der Stimme einer Arzthelferin:  
"Fährt jemand mit ins Krankenhaus?"  
"Ja ich!", sagten Tristan und Jess gleichzeitig.  
"Wir können nicht zwei Personen mitnehmen.", sagte die Helferin angespannt.  
Tristan wollte etwas sagen, doch Jess kam ihm zuvor:  
"Ich bin mit ihr verlobt."  
'Also darum war Rory so komisch., darum konnten sie nur Freunde sein', dachte Tristan sich,'Ich hasse den Typen!'  
Jess stieg in den Krankenwagen ein. Er machte sich große Sorgen um Rory. Was hatte sie.  
"Können Sie schon etwas sagen was Rory hat?", fragte er besorgt.  
"Näheres können wir erst im Krankenhaus sagen, aber den Anzeichen nach hat sie eine Bauchfellentzündung."  
Wusste Jess, was das ist? Wohl kaum.  
"Ist das schlimm?", fragte er nach.

„Es ist auf alle Fälle eine Operation möglich und, ich möchte Ihnen wirklich keine Angst machen, aber wenn es zu spät sein würde, könnte es zum Tod führen."

Zum Tode? Das darf auf keinen Fall passieren. Er war gerade so glücklich mit Rory.  
Der Weg zum Krankenhaus von New York war nicht weit, so blieben sie schon stehen.  
"Ich informiere gleich ihre Mutter, wenn das klar geht, ich kann ja jetzt wohl sonst kaum etwas Machen.", sagte Jess und nahm schon sein Handy heraus.  
"Ja, das ist die Beste Idee", sagten die Ärzte, als sie vor Jess schnell vorbei fuhren.  
Er wählte die Nummer und wartete bis wer abhob.

Es ging auf schnell und eine, auf den Anruf wartende, Lorelai hob ab:  
"Ja? Jess?"  
"Ja!", antwortete Jess.  
"Was ist los? Hast du sie gefunden? Wo hast du sie gefunden? Wo ist sie jetzt?"  
Jess wollte es ihr milde bebringen. Er hatte so Angst um Rory. Er hoffte das die Operation gut verlaufen würde. Er war so geschockt.  
"Jess? Bitte sag doch etwas!", flehte Lorelai weiter.  
"Am besten du packst schnell deine Koffer und kommst her."  
Jess war den Tränen nahe. Er wusste nicht wieso und warum. Er hatte Angst. Angst um Rory. Wie sollte er es ihrer Mutter beibringen. Die nun noch mehr aufgeregter war und ihn weiter anbettelte zu sagen was passiert war.  
"Ich weiß selber nicht wie es passiert ist. Dieser Tristan hat mit gesagt, dass sie auf einmal keine Luft mehr bekommen hatte und bewusstlos geworden ist."  
"Oh mein Gott! Liegt sie jetzt im Krankenhaus? Ist es was Ernstes."  
"Ja...", sagte Jess zögernd, aber dennoch.  
"Ich komme sofort!"

Das waren Lorelais letzten Worte und legte auf.  
Jess ging ins Krankenhausgebäude hinein und setzte sich auf die Wartestühle, die im Flur waren.  
Er wünschte sich, irgendetwas neues von Rory zu erfahren, dass es ihr gut geht. Das sie nicht sterben würde. Ihm rannen Tränen über das Gesicht. Er weinte sonst nie. Doch Rory war ihm so wichtig.  
Plötzlich kam eine Arzthelferin auf ihn zu.  
"Sind Sie der Verlobte, der Dame, die gerade herein gebracht wurde."  
Jess stand auf, wischte sich währenddessen, die vereinzelten Tränen vom Gesicht und sagte:  
"Ja, der bin ich."  
Die Krankenschwester machte eine trauriges Gesicht.  
"Wir haben gerade zu 99 festgestellt, dass es sich um Bauchfellentzündung handelt, wahrscheinlich, hatte sie mehrmals die Anzeichen darauf übersehen und somit ist er schon sehr schlimm geworden."  
"Heißt das sie wird sterben?", fragte Jess geschockt.  
Es kam eine lange Pause von der Schwester, die auf den Boden blickte.


	28. Wird Rory sterben?

28.  
Die Krankenschwester blickte wieder zu Jess auf.  
"Allen Anscheinen nach wird sie es vielleicht, aber wir haben hier die besten Ärzte für solche Fälle. Es muss bei der Operation nur nichts schief gehen. Haben sie schon die Eltern des Mädchens informiert?"  
Jess war bestürzt. Wie konnte Rory solche Zeichen übersehen.  
"Ja, ihre Mutter, sie kommt so schnell wie möglich her, doch auch das wird so 2 Stunden dauern, wenn sie schnell fährt und das wird sie glaube ich.", antworte Jess, dem so langsam die Stimme verließ, er fragte noch:  
"Wann wird sie den operiert? Und wie lange wird es dauern?"  
"Sie ist gerade auf der Intensivstation und die Operation wird über 3 Stunden dauern. Es sits ehr kompliziert."  
Jess ließ sich wieder auf den Sessel fallen.  
"Wollen sie hier warten?", fragte sie noch weiter, obwohl sie sah das Jess gerade am Boden zerstört war.  
Er nickte und stützte mit den Armen sein Gesicht ab. Bitte nicht sterben Rory, du bist mir so wichtig.  
Etwa 1 ¾ Stunden danach, kam eine völlig aufgelöste Lorelai ins Krankenhaus. Doch wer war da noch? Das konnte doch nicht sein. Warum war Luke mitgekommen?

Lorelai rannte auf Jess zu. Wundersamerweise nahm sie ihn in den Arm.  
"Weißt du schon mehr?", fragte sie.  
Jess erzählte ihr noch mal alles genau. Als er fertig war, stand wieder dieser blondhaarige Typ am Eingang.  
Luke hatte sich inzwischen neben Jess gesetzt. Lorelai war in Gedanken versunken, saß auf den Boden und schluchzte dahin. So still sah man sie selten oder noch nie.  
Jess hatte Tristan bemerkt und ging auf ihn zu. Er hatte sich schon etwas gefangen, er konnte sowieso währenddessen nichts machen.  
"Was willst du hier?", fragte Jess gereizt.  
"Ich bin gleich nach der Schule hier her gekommen, wie geht es Rory?"  
"Wie wird es ihr wohl gehen? Stell dir vor, ich weiß es selber nicht wie es ihr geht.", fuhr Jess Tristan in einem lauteren Ton an.  
eine Krankenschwester drehte sich um und sagte zu den beiden:  
"Wenn sie sich streiten wollen, dann gehen sie bitte hinaus."  
"Nein, es geht schon, der Junge wollte gerade gehen.", sagte Jess und drehte sich wieder um.  
"Ok, jetzt gehe ich, aber ich werde schon noch um Rory kämpfen!", mit den Worten verließ Tristan das Krankenhaus.  
'Wenn Rory dann noch lebt', dachte Jess traurig und machte sich wieder auf den Weg zu Luke und Lorelai.

Jess setzte sich. Luke wollte etwas sagen, doch dann stoppte er. Nach fünf Minuten versuchte er es noch einmal:  
"Jess? Es tut mir wirklich Leid.", fing er an.  
"Luke, ich weiß, das du nicht nur das sagen wolltest."  
"Ja, es ist wahr. Lorelai und ich wollten normalerweise, dir und Rory etwas sagen."  
Lorelai sah auf. Ihre Augen waren geschwollen, ihr Stimme war kaum hörbar.  
"Luke, nein, sag so was nicht, Rory, wird die Operation überstehen. Ich weiß es. Ich glaube an sie. Sie wird nicht sterben. Luke, wir sagen es ihnen wenn sie wieder zusammen sind. Glücklich vereint, so wie wir!"  
Wieder rannen ihr Tränen über das Gesicht.  
'Wie schlimm würde es für eine Mutter sein?' dachte sich Jess, der die Worte von Luke und Lorelai wieder vergessen hatte und wieder an Rory dachte. Er hasste es zu warten. Er hasste es, das Rory im Krankenhaus lag. Er hasste es, das Rory vielleicht sterben würde. Doch am allermeisten hasste er es, vielleicht die eine ganz bestimmte Person, die er über alles liebte und sie nie im Stich lassen würde, zu verlieren.

Ganz langsam vergingen die Minuten und es war jetzt schon 3 Stunden her, das Jess wieder Informationen bekommen hatte. Er blickte den Gang auf und ab. Doch alle Krankenschwestern gingen vor ihm vorbei.  
Die gleiche Schwester wie vorher betrat den Gang und lächelte.  
'War das lächeln gut? Es kann nur gut sein.', dachte er sich.  
Jess stand auf.  
"Jess? Ich hoffe wohl, dass das Ihr Name ist, den Rory hat ihn gerade gesagt, als sie aufgewacht ist.", sagte diese.  
"Ja, das ist mein Name. Geht es Rory gut?"  
Lorelai sah auf, und auch Luke hörte gespannt zu.

„Es geht ihr den Umständen entsprechend. Die Operation ist gut verlaufen und sie wird nicht sterben."  
Jess war überglücklich und blickte zurück zu Lorelai, die auch vollkommen außer sich vor Glück war. Sie sprang auf und umarmte Luke und dann Jess, der es auch glücklich, erwiderte.


	29. Ich glaubte dich nie wieder küssen zu kö...

Es hatw irklich lange gedauert und ich hatte einfach nicht die Zeit gefunden meine Restlichen Kapitel zu veröffentlichen, aber es sind viele, als viel spaß beim weiterlesen! 

29.  
"Sie können Rory jetzt besuchen, aber nur kurz.", sagte die Krankenschwester weiter, „Bitte folgen sie mir."

Natürlich liefen Lorelai, Jess und Luke ihr gleich hinterher.  
Im Krankenzimmer von Rory angekommen, schaute Rory auf, als die Tür aufging.  
"Mum, Jess, Luke!", kam es leise aus Rorys Mund.  
Lorelai stürmte auf sie zu und umarmte sie ganz fest.  
"Bitte passen Sie auf, sie hatte gerade eine Operation hinter sich.!", sagte die Schwester und verließ das Zimmer.  
Lorelai ließ etwas lockerer.  
"Wie ich mir Sorgen um dich gemacht habe!", redete Lorelai vor sich hin, „Ich habe schon geglaubt, ich werde nie mehr mit dir sprechen."  
Jess sah glücklich den beiden zu. Er war so froh darüber Rory wieder zu sehen, wohl auf, ohne das sie in Lebensgefahr steckte. Er lächelte und sah zu Luke. Dieser hatte sich derweil auf einen Stuhl niederfallen lassen. Ihm ging das wohl auch sehr ans Herz. Rory war für Luke so etwas wie eine Tochter und diese Tochter an einen Rebell wie Jess zu geben, fiel ihm besonders schwer. Er war noch immer nicht einverstanden für die Hochzeit. Er glaubte, Jess würde noch einmal Rory in Stich lassen, einfach wegrennen, wenn es kompliziert wurde.

Jess sah wieder zu Lorelai und Rory, die sich noch immer umarmten, ergrinste noch mal und fragte:  
"Darf ich auch mal, Lorelai?"  
"Ja……Natürlich Schwiegersohn.", antwortete Lorelai.  
Ihr Stimmung war schon wieder da. Jess hasste es, wenn sie ihn Schwiegersohn nannte, aber damit gab Lorelai ihm nur immer wieder zu verstehen, dass sie wirklich einverstanden für die Hochzeit war.  
Lorelai ließ Rory los und ging zu Luke, der sie in den Arm nahm.  
Rory lächelte Jess an, der zurück lächelte. Er ging zum Bett und küsste sie sanft.  
"Ich hatte tierische Angst um dich!", flüsterte Jess.  
Er nahm sich den Sessel der nähe dem Bett stand und setzte sich.  
"Es tut mir Leid, ich habe die Anzeichen darauf vollkommen übersehen, wegen dem Stress in der Schule und so", antwortete Rory auch im flüsternden Ton.  
"Es muss dir nicht Leid tun, Rory!"  
"Oh doch! Ich habe dir sicher viel Kummer bereitet…"  
"Ja, das kann man so sagen", gab Jess zu, „Ich hatte geglaubt, das ich dich nie wieder küssen könnte, dich nie wieder in den Arm nehmen könnte und dir nie wieder in deine wunderschönen blauen Augen sehen zu können."  
Er streichelte ihr über das Gesicht.  
"Ich liebe dich Jess!"  
"Ich dich auch!"  
Rory lächelte, ihm gleichen Augenblick kam die Krankenschwester wieder ins Zimmer:  
"So, ich muss sie bitte auffordern das Zimmer zu verlassen, das Mädchen braucht Ruhe!"  
Jess gab ihr noch schnell einen letzten Kuss.  
Lorelai war geschockt und rief:  
"Rory, nein, ich will hier bleiben."  
Luke brachte sie zur Ruhe und verließ mit Jess und Lorelai das Zimmer.  
"Rory……", schluchzte Lorelai noch immer.  
"Du kannst sie doch morgen besuchen!", beruhigte Luke.  
"Ihr könnt heute Nacht in meiner Wohnung schlafen, dann müsst ihr nicht mehr nach Hause fahren", redete Jess eher schüchtern.  
"Danke Jess. Wir nehmen dein Angebot gerne an, wo wirst du dann schlafen?", fragte Luke.  
"Ich werde in meinem Büro übernachten."  
"In einem winzigen, stinkigen, engen, kleinen Zimmer mit Schreibtisch und Sessel?", fragte Lorelai dazwischen.  
Jess schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.  
"Wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr euch es ansehen."  
"Liebend gerne, ich wollte sowieso schon mal dein Restaurant besuchen.", redete Luke.  
"Gut!"  
"Ja! Kaffee! Essen!", rief Lorelai kindisch.  
Luke schüttelte den Kopf und verdrehte die Augen und Jess lächelte.  
Zusammen gingen sie zum Auto und fuhren zum Dark Shadows.  
Eine Stunde später im Krankenhaus.  
Jemand öffnete Rorys Zimmertür.  
Zwei gutaussehende Jungen kamen herein.  
Einer hatte blonde Haare, kurzgeschnitten und der zweite braune etwas längeres Haar.  
Rory sah auf: „Oh, Hi!"


	30. Wieso redest du mir ins Gewissen

30.  
Rory glaubte es sei Tristan und Dean, doch es war nur Tristan und irgendein Boy aus seiner Klasse  
"Hallo!", sagte Tristan.  
Sein Begleiter hatte sich inzwischen in eine Ecke verkrochen und blickte gelangweilt aus dem Fenster.

Was wollte Tristan nur von ihr. Hatte sie den nicht schon alles gesagt?  
"Was willst du hier?", sagte sie leise.  
"Ich will noch mal mit dir reden.", gab Tristan zurück.  
"Du weißt, das ich mich nicht aufregen darf!", sagte Rory ernst.  
"Das weiß ich, darum können wir auch jetzt eine ruhige Unterhaltung führen.!"  
"Wer ist der Kerl da?"

Rory zeigte zu dem braunhaarigen Typ.  
"Das ist Sek, ein Freund, er hat mich hergefahren."  
"Aso, also warum wolltest du mit mir reden?"  
Was wollte er gefälligst von ihr!  
"Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht um dich, als du vor mir zusammengebrochen bist."  
"Komme zum Punkt!", sagte Rory ernst.  
Ihr war egal, ob Tristan sich Sorgen um sie machte, er hatte sie eiskalt verletzt und sie auch noch angelogen.  
"Ich habe deinen Verlobten kennen gelernt."  
"Jess?"  
"Ach, so heißt er. Er kommt mir ziemlich rebellisch vor."  
"Das war und wird er nie mehr sein."  
"Also hab ich mich nicht getäuscht, wie oft hat er dich schon in Stich gelassen, drei, vier Mal?"  
"Zwei Mal", sagte sie leise.  
"Oh, einmal öfter wie ich und meins war ein Missverständnis."

„War es nicht!"  
"Jess oder wie er hieß wird dich auch noch ein drittes Mal verletzten."  
"Wird er nicht, er hat es mir versprochen, er liebt mich."  
"Vielleicht zu wenig!"  
"Nein!", sagte sie lauter.  
"Glaubst du es oder weißt du es?"  
"Wieso redest du mir ins Gewissen?"  
"Wieso weichst du meiner Frage aus?"  
Ja, wieso wich sie tatsächlich seiner Frage aus. Hatte sie wirklich Angst, Jess zu verlieren, oder das er sie noch mal verlassen würde. Was ist jetzt plötzlich los mit ihr. Dann schoss es ihr durch den Kopf:  
"Mit Gehirnwäsche brauchst du jetzt gar nicht anfangen, ich liebe Jess über alles und ich weiß das er mich nie mehr verletzten wird."  
"Gehirnwäsche? Rory, was denkst du von mir?"  
"Gerade im Moment viel!"  
Der braunhaarige Kerl mischte sich ein:  
"Rory, richtig?"  
Rory nickte.  
"Wie lange hast du Jess vorher nicht mehr gesehen? Ich meine bevor ihr wieder zusammengekommen seid?"  
"Etwas 4 Jahre!"  
"Findest du nicht, das er sich verändert hat!"  
"Doch!", gab Rory zu.  
"Findest du das gut oder schlecht?"  
Was war das schon wieder für eine Frage, was waren das für Fragen, natürlich fand sie das gut, oder?  
Anscheinend hatte sie eine längere Pause gemacht, den Tristan und Sek sahen sie gespannt an.  
"Natürlich finde ich das gut!", sagte Rory schnell.  
Sek fragte weiter:  
"Und wie du Tristan wieder gesehen hast, hat er sich verändert?"  
"Nein, er ist noch immer der idiotische Frauenschwarm geblieben, so wie ich ihn gekannt habe!"

‚Wenn er das wirklich gewesen ist, warum bin ich wirklich mit ihm zusammen gegangen.', fragte sie sich.  
"Noch ein Satz!", sagte Sek weiter.  
"Es gibt drei Männer in deinem Leben, das weiß ich, doch wer ist wirklich der Richtige?"  
Mit diesen Worten verließen Sek und Tristan das Zimmer.  
Natürlich war Jess für Rory der Richtige. Doch warum war sie sich nicht sicher? Warum dachte sie an Dean? Nein, sie wollte nicht an Dean denken. Dean war verheiratet. Sie dachte krampfartig an Jess, doch dann kam ihr Tristan ins Gedächtnis. Der Kuss auf der Party, warum hatte sie ihn noch immer in Erinnerung. Doch Jess' Küsse waren intensiver, leidenschaftlicher und liebevoller. Sie wollte nur noch an Jess denken, an seine Fürsorglichkeit, jetzt nach seiner Veränderung.


	31. Vornehmer Besuch

31.  
Jess, Lorelai und Luke gingen ins Restaurant.  
Lorelai klappte schon vorher den Mund auf und Luke war sichtlich geschockt.

Jess strahlte in sich hinein, er wollte es nicht zeigen, sondern abwarten was noch kommen würde.

Lorelai brachte als erstes einen Ton heraus:  
"Wow!", sagte sie leise, doch Jess konnte es hören.  
"Gefällt es dir?", fragte er noch einmal nach.  
"Ja, es ist wunderschön!"  
"Lass uns mal in dein Büro gehen", sagte Luke, der seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte, noch leise hängte er dazu, „Sicher der reinste Saustahl!"  
Lorelai lächelte, denn diesmal hatte sie Luke gehört.  
Zeitsprung, eine Woche später.  
Lorelai sitzt im Krankenzimmer bei Rory. Sie ist total besorgt und rennt umher, macht das Fenster auf, rennt wieder zu Rory, macht dann wieder das Fenster zu, schüttelt Rorys Kissen auf, macht das Fenster wieder auf. Langsam wird es Rory zu viel:  
"MUM! Bitte setz dich!"  
"Ok, Rory, alles was du willst!"  
Sie setzt sich, greift aber noch immer an Rorys Kissen umher.  
"Hör auf!", sagte Rory aufgebracht und schlug Lorelai locker auf die Hand.  
"Ist ja schon gut!", erwiderte Lorelai ein bisschen beleidigt.  
"Lass und ein bisschen reden."  
"Mach nur!", sagte Lorelai noch immer beleidigt.  
"Ok, fangen wir damit an, das du die beste Mum bist, die ich je gehabt habe."  
"Ja, weil du nur eine hattest."  
"Auch wieder wahr!"  
Kurze Pause. Lorelai dachte nach:  
"Dann bin ich eben die beste Mum, die man sich wünschen kann!", sagte sie lächelnd.  
Rory lächelte auch:  
"Einverstanden!"  
"Weißt du schon wann du aus diesem grässlichen weißen Zimmer kommst?"  
"Ja, ich werde morgen entlassen, muss mich aber immer noch schonen und im Bett liegen."  
"Das ist ja schlimm!"  
"Du meinst ruhig im Bett liegen?"  
"Ja!"  
"Ja, für dich wäre das nichts!"  
"Stimmt genau. Ich mach lieber Party, wenn du im Bett liegst."  
Rory schaute etwas schüchtern.  
"Hast du mir noch etwas zu erzählen, Rory?", fragte Lorelai nach, doch sie wusste schon was kommen würde, „Warte! Du fährst nicht morgen mit nach Stars Hollow, sondern bleibst bei Jess!"  
Rory nickte leicht:  
"Sei nicht sauer Mum!"  
"Nein, warum sollte ich es den sein, wenn dir dein Verlobter wichtiger ist, als deine Mum!", redete Lorelai beleidigt.  
"Ihr seit mir alle gleich wichtig.", sagte Rory schnell, sie bereute ihr nicken.  
"Meine Tochter ist lieber bei irgendeinem Jungen, als bei ihrer liebenvoller, zuverlässigen und witzigen Mum!", schluchzte Lorelai spielerisch.  
Rory wusste genau, dass das nur Trick war, doch Lorelai tat ihr schon Leid.  
"Ok, ich komme mit nach Stars Hollow, aber nur wenn Jess mit kommt. Ohne ihn möchte ich nie mehr sein."  
Lorelai hatte wahrscheinlich nur mehr das' Ok, ich komme mit nach Stars Hollow' gehört, denn sie hüpfte schon längst durchs Zimmer und sang:  
"Meine Rory fährt mit mir wieder nach Hause!" (echt: Meine Oma fährt im Hühnerstahl Motorrad)  
Plötzlich ging die Tür auf.  
Zwei vornehme Menschen kamen herein.  
Lorelai verging das Herumgehüpfe und stand versteint da und sagte:  
"Mum, Dad! Was sucht ihr hier, wie wusstest ihr das, Rory?"  
Lorelai blickte geschockt zu ihrer Tochter.  
"Tut mir Leid Mum, ich hab sie angerufen.", antwortete Rory.  
Emily meldete sich zu Wort:  
"Lorelai, ich bin ziemlich enttäuscht von dir, dass du uns nicht einmal sagst, das meine Enkelin im Krankenhaus liegt."  
"Tut mir Leid Ma!"  
"Geh raus und denk darüber nach, was du gemacht hast!"  
Lorelai ging mit gesunkenen Blick hinaus.  
Emily, Richard und Rory unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, doch dann gingen sie wieder.


	32. Auf nach Stars Hollow

32.  
Lorelai wartete draußen und ging dann wieder hinein, als ihre Eltern heraus kamen.  
Rory machte einen unschuldigen Blick.  
"Macht doch nichts Schatz, aber vorher warn mich vor!"  
"Das wird ich machen, aber du hast mir noch gar nicht erzählt, was dann passiert ist,w ie du Luke und Jess in Jess Büro gegangen seid!"  
"Ok, ich erzähl es dir!"

Rückblick

Lorelai lächelte, denn diesmal hatte sie Luke gehört.  
Sie kamen zu seiner Sekretärin. Lorelai war völlig überrascht:  
"Du hast eine Sekretärin, wow!"  
Sie tat so als ob sie noch nie eine Sekretärin gesehen hatte und beäugte sie gründlich.  
"Ja, das ist Sibille, sie ist sehr gut!", sagte Jess mit einem lächeln, weil Lorelai völlig blöd tat.  
Sibille räusperte sich, als Lorelai ihr ganz nähe kam und ihre Kleidung inspizierte.  
Lorelai wich ab:  
"Tut sie das öfters?"  
"Räuspern?", meinte Luke.  
"Ja!"  
Mit einem Kopfschütteln gingen Jess und Luke weiter.  
"Was ist jetzt?", fragte Lorelai weiter und lief ihnen hinterher.  
Doch sie bekam keine Antwort und so gab sie es auf.   
Sie waren bei einer weiteren Tür angelangt.  
"So, das ist jetzt mein Büro", sagte Jess.

Rückblick Ende

"Es ist schön, oder?", fragte Rory.  
"Ja, sehr, warst du schon einmal darinnen."  
"Ja, aber da hab ich nicht viel mitbekommen!"  
"Du hast nicht etwa?", meinte Lorelai geschockt.  
"Nein, Mum! Ich habe gerade geweint, wo du immer hindenkst!"  
"Dann ist ja gut!"  
Jess war gerade mit seinen Sachen im Büro fertig. Luke war schon länger nicht mehr da. ER musste zurück ins Diner. Er ging aus seinem Büro und bei Sibille vorbei, die sich aber erhob und etwas sagte:  
"Jess?"  
Jess drehte sich zu ihr um.  
"Ja?"  
"Ziehst du auch nach Stars Hollow, wenn du mir Rory verheiratet bist?"  
Warum war sie so besorgt, fragte sich Jess.  
"Nein, ich werde hier bleiben, Geld verdienen."  
"Oh, ok!", Sibille setzte sich wieder.  
Jess ging hinaus.  
Das Restaurant war ziemlich voll. Jess wusste sowieso nicht warum es immer so gut ging. Einige Leute sahen auf, als Jess bei ihnen vorbei ging. Er kam bei einem Tisch vorbei, wo Girls in seinem Alter saßen und ihm verliebt hinter herschauten.

Er ging jetzt aus dem Restaurant und stieg in sein Auto ein.  
Sein Handy klingelte.  
Er kramte es irgendwo aus seiner Tasche hervor und hob ab:  
"Ja?", meldete er sich.  
"Jess!", kam es freudig aus dem Hörer.  
"Rory, was gibt es, ich bin gerade auf dem Weg zu dir."  
"Du weißt das man während des Autofahrens nicht telefonieren darf. Da können gefährliche Unfälle passieren."  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen Rory, ich sitze nur im Auto und fahre nicht."  
Er fand das so süß von Rory, das sie sich um ihn Sorgen machte.  
"Du wolltest mir aber sich nicht das sagen oder?", fragte er weiter.  
"Nein, es ist etwas mehr erfreuliches."  
"Was den? Spann mich nicht auf die Folter."  
"Ich werde heute schon entlassen, weil ich so brav gewesen bin."  
"Wow, das ist ja wirklich super! Ich komme gleich, dich abholen."  
"Mach das!"  
Jess legte auf und startete den Wagen.


	33. Ärger im Paradise

33.  
Im Krankenhaus angekommen schlenderte Jess zu Rorys Zimmer. Zu allem Überfluss sah er 3 Meter vor ihm Tristan stehen. Jess machte einen lauten Seufzteer und marschierte auf ihn zu.  
"Was machst du hier?", fragte er gereizt, ohne hi oder hallo zu sagen.  
"Ich besuche Rory.!", sagte er kleinlaut.  
"Ich hab gesagt du sollst sie in Ruhe lassen."  
"Ich kann machen was ich will."

„Aber nicht mit Rory."  
Tristan beachtete Jess nicht weiter und ging an im vorbei zu Rorys Zimmertür. Jess hinter ihm her.  
"Wage es nicht die Tür aufzumachen."  
"Was passiert dann wenn ich es mache."  
Er drückte die Klinke runter.  
"Ok, dann mach es halt, da drinnen sind wir dann zwei gegen einen."  
Er machte ohne über Jess Aussage zu bedenken die Tür auf und ging hinein. Von innen war eine eher leisere Stimme zu hören die fragte:  
"Jess?"  
"Nein!", gab Tristan von sich.  
Tristan war jetzt im Zimmer ganz angelangt und Jess war ihm nach.  
Rory seufzte als sie Tristans Stimme war nahm.  
"He, Rory, ich bin ja da!", warf Jess ein, als er sah wie Rory traurig blickte, das Tristan da war.  
Jess drängte sich an Tristan vorbei und umarmte Rory, die wieder lächelte.  
'Was will Tristan schon wieder?', dachte Rory sich, ‚Gott sei Dank ist Jess da!'  
"Was machst du hier?", fragte Rory streng.  
"Wieso fragt ihr alle das Gleiche? Rory, ich will dich doch nur besuchen.", war Tristans Antwort.  
"Und mir dann wieder eine Gehirnwäsche verpassen, das lass ich nicht mehr zu."  
Jess schaute verwundert. War Tristan schon mal hier gewesen und welche Gehirnwäsche?  
"Ich habe geglaubt es würde nützen, aber du wirst schon drauf kommen, das dieser Rebell (er zeigte auf Jess) dir nur ärger bringt und dich sicher wieder einmal hängen lässt! Meinst du nicht auch?"  
Rory sagte nichts. Sie dachte nach, doch Jess war schneller.  
"Warum sagst du jetzt nichts? Glaubst du das etwa wirklich?"

Rory machte eine kurze Pause. Tristan war schon wieder aus dem Zimmer verschwunden, er hatte das erreicht was er wollte.  
"Nein", sagte Rory dann zögernd.  
"Das hat ja lange gedauert!"  
"Es ist wirklich nicht so.", gab Rory zurück.

„Du glaubst also nicht, das ich dich wieder verletzen werde.", fragte Jess und stand auf.  
Wieder machte Rory eine Pause. Wieso machte sie eine Pause sie glaubt doch nicht wirklich das Jess sie wieder verletzte.  
Endlich sprach Rory, doch nur ein paar Wörter:  
"Nein…… Ja……!"  
"Was jetzt?" Jess wurde es schon zu viel, Rory vertraute ihm nicht. Was hatte Tristan nur mit ihr gemacht. War diese Gehirnwäsche schuld.  
"Ich weiß es nicht Jess!"  
"Ist schon gut, Rory, vielleicht ist es besser wenn wir uns eine Zeit lang nicht sehen.", brach es aus Jess heraus. Aber er bereute es schon die nächsten Sekunden.  
Rory schaute schockierend.  
Jess ging auf die Tür zu und öffnete sie und ging hinaus. Rory schrie ihm noch nach, bevor sie in Tränen ausbrach:  
"Weißt du was Jess, jetzt verletzt du mich!"  
Sie ließ sich aufs Bett fallen und starte die Decke an, wieso hatte sie nichts gesagt, als Tristan das fragte. Tränen rannen ihr über das Gesicht.

Lorelai kam mit zwei Bechern Kaffee ins Zimmer:  
"Entschuldigung Rory, aber der Kaffeeautomat war ganz ganz weit weg und vor ihm eine riesige Schlange."  
"Du übertreibst Mum!", gab Rory schluchzend von sich.  
Erst jetzt bemerkte Lorelai, das Rory weinte und eilte schnell zu ihr.  
"Was ist los Schatz?", fragte sie besorgt.  
Rory schluchzte: „Jess!"  
"Was ist mir ihm, was ist passiert?"  
"Er hat gesagt, dass wir uns eine Weile nicht sehen sollten?"  
"Warum sagt er so was, erzähl endlich was passiert ist."  
"Naja, da war Tristan…"  
"Tristan, der Tristan?"  
"Ja, er war jetzt schon das zweite Mal da und Jess war auch da und Tristan hat mich gefragt, ob ich auch denke, das Jess mich wieder hängen lässt und nur ärger baut."  
"Du hast natürlich gleich nein gesagt oder?"  
Rory sagte wieder nichts.  
"Rory, nein, sag nicht, das du ja gesagt hast."  
"Ich hab nicht ja gesagt, ich habe aber auch nicht nein gesagt?"  
Lorelai stellte die Becher ab. Sie war wütend auf Rory und das zeigte sie auch in den nächsten Sekunden.  
"Warum hast du nichts gesagt Rory? Weißt du wie sich Jess fühlen muss, als ob ihm einer einen Stich ins Herz gibt, er hat dir seine Liebe bewiesen, dir alles mögliche versprochen, sich verändert und kannst nicht einmal auf so eine blöde Frage Nein, sagen!", schrie Lorelai.  
Endlich war einmal ihre Tochter glücklich, zufrieden und verlobt. Doch genau sie musste ihr Glück wieder zerstören.

„Mum, ich……"  
"Nein, Rory, du hast alles falsch gemacht, glaubst du Jess will jemanden heiraten, der glaubt das seine Frau jeden Moment denkt, das er sie in Stich lassen würde.", unterbrach Lorelai Rory.  
"Aber ich glaube doch nicht, das Jess das macht."  
"Ja und warum hast du das dann nicht gesagt!", schrie Lorelai wieder, dann wurde sie wieder ruhig, „Pack deine Sachen Rory, wir fahren in 5 Minuten los."  
Lorelai nahm einen Becher Kaffee und ging aus dem Zimmer.


	34. Du musst Jess ja wirklich lieben

34.

Jess war bei seinem Auto angelangt, er war wütend auf Rory, wie konnte sie ihm so was unterstellen. Wollte er wirklich sie heiraten, wenn sie dachte, das er sie verlassen würde, sie verletzen würde. Er wurde aus en Gedanken gerissen als er Tristan bei seinem Auto stehen sah.  
"He!", gab Tristan von sich.  
"He!", gab Jess grimmig zurück, „Was willst du noch? Du hast alles erreicht, was du wolltest, aber glaubst du nur weil du mich mit Rory auseinander gebracht hast, würde sie wieder zu dir kommen?"  
"Schönes Auto!", sagte Tristan nur.  
"Gib mir eine Antwort, wenn ich dich Frage.", schrie Jess Tristan an.

„Ok, ok!"  
"Also?"  
"Natürlich glaube ich nicht, das Rory jetzt wieder zu mir zurückkommt, aber wenn ich sie nicht bekomme, soll sie keiner bekommen", sagte Tristan lässig.  
"Und mir ganzes Glück zerstören, du bist so was von Scheiße!"  
Mit den Worten stieg Jess in sein Auto und fuhr davon.  
"Schönes Auto!", wiederholte Tristan noch mal und grinste.  
Jetzt war schon eine Stunde vergangen und Lorelai und Rory haben noch immer kein Wort miteinander gesprochen. Sie sitzen im Auto und fahren gerade die Autobahn entlang.  
Beide denken angestrengt nach, dann wollen die beiden gleichzeitig anfangen:  
"Entschuldigung!", sagen die beiden.  
Lorelai und Rory lachen.  
"Sag du zuerst!", war Lorelai Reaktion.

„Also, ich wollte mich entschuldigen, ich habe wirklich falsch gehandelt, aber ich war mir in diesem Moment nicht sicher was ich sagen sollte. Jess hat mich schön öfters enttäuscht, wie sollte ich dann aber auch wissen, ob er es diesmal wieder tut.", erklärte Rory und blickte aus den Fenster.  
Eine kleine Pause draht ein, doch dann fing Lorelai an zu sprechen:  
"Es tut mir auch Leid, Rory. Ich habe wohl ein bisschen überreagiert und ich kann dich jetzt auch verstehen. Mir ist doch nur wichtig, das du glücklich und zufrieden bist und ich weiß, dass du das nur mit Jess bist!"  
"Das ist wohl war!", sagte Rory erleichtert, das ihre Mutter nicht mehr auf sie sauer ist, „Ich merke es schon die ganze Zeit, ich brauch einfach Jess in meinem Leben. Er gibt mir etwas, was sonst keiner mir geben kann. Das habe sonst noch nie bei jemanden gespürt, nicht einmal bei Dean."  
Lorelai lächelte.

„Warum lächelst du?", fragte Roy.

„Du musst Jess ja wirklich lieben….", war Lorelais Antwort.  
Rory lächelte und nickte.  
"Wie konnte Rory nur, warum kann sie mir nicht vertrauen, ich habe alles für sie gemacht,….", Fragen in Jess Kopf gingen umher, als er beim „Dark Shadows" ankam. Er ging hinein und setzte sich auf einer der Tischen hin und grübelte nach.  
Er musste wohl sehr sexy dabei aussehen, den ein paar Mädchen kamen schüchtern zu ihm rüber.

„Hi!", sagte die erste, „Ich bin Julia."  
"Hi! Jess!", antwortete Jess mürrisch, womit er die Girls ein bisschen einschüchterte.  
"Naja, ich, äh, wir wollten dich fragen ob du mal Zeit hast, vielleicht ins Kino?", fragte Julia.  
Jess lächelte und die Mädchen glaubten schon, dass er ja sagen würde. Doch in Jess war etwas anderes gefahren, er hatte einen Gedanken gehabt und an den hielt er sich auch, bis Rory anrief, denn er würde sich nicht mehr entschuldigen.  
Die Mädels forderten Jess auf endlich etwas zu sagen.  
"Es tut mir Leid, aber ich bin verlobt.", sagte Jess und zuckte mit den Schultern. Danach stand er auf und ging in sein Büro, die Girls standen fassungslos neben den Tisch und schauten sich an.

Rory und Lorelai waren jetzt in Stars Hollow angekommen, ihr erster Stopp war bei Lukes, obwohl Rory nicht viel in der freien Luft verbringen darf, stiegen sie aus und gingen ins Café hinein.  
"Hi Sch…, äh Luke!", rief Lorelai.

„Hi Sch…, äh Luke?", wiederholte Rory fragend.  
"Nachher Babe!", wimmelte sie Rory ab, „Luuuuuuuuuuuuuke!"  
"Ich bin ja schon da Lorelai. Wie geht es dir Rory? Ist Jess gar nicht mitgekommen?", kam endlich Luke Stimme und Luke zum Vorschein.  
"Gut, aber……", weiter kam Rory nicht, den Lorelai unterbrach sie:  
"Wir brauchen den wärmsten Tisch hier im Laden und dann deine Aufmerksamkeit!"  
Verwirrt nickte Luke nur und führte sie zu einem Tisch.  
"Und der ist wirklich der Wärmste?", fragte Lorelai noch mal nach.  
"Würde ich dich anlügen?", fragte Luke.  
"Naja…", Lorelai lächelte dabei.  
"Es ist der wärmste Tisch in ganz Stars Hollow", übertrieb Luke.  
"Dann ist ja gut!", antwortete Lorelai.  
"Und wo ist jetzt Jess?"


	35. Alles wieder gut

35.  
Luke schaute Lorelai fragend an.  
Lorelai machte ein eher miesen Gesicht und blickte zu Boden.  
"Sag nicht, dass Rory und Jess sich gestritten haben?", fragte Luke.  
Rory nickte leicht mit den Kopf und auch Lorelai blickte ihn so an, dass er wusste das er den Nagel auf den Punkt gebracht hat.  
"Darum musst auch du mit ihm reden!", brach es aus Lorelai heraus.  
"Wieso ich?", widersprach Luke.  
"Weil du sein Onkel bist!"  
"Aber Rory ist seine Verlobte!"  
"Wenn ich das überhaupt noch bin.", sagte Rory traurig flüstern.  
Luke sah Rory an, die einen Dackelblick aufsetzte.  
"Ok, ok, ich ruf an, aber garantieren kann ich für nichts.", redete Luke.  
"Gut gemacht Rory!", flüsterte Lorelai zu Rory, als Luke zum Telefon ging.

Jess war gerade dabei seinen Schreibtisch umzuräumen. (Ihm war gerade sehr sehr langweilig) Als das Telefon klingelte. Er dankte Gott, das endlich etwas geschah und hoffte das es Rory ist. Auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde, er vermisste sie schon sehr.  
"Dark Shadows, Jess Mariano!", gab er wie immer, wenn wer anrief von sich.  
"He, Jess, ich bins Luke!"  
"Das hätte ich mir aber nicht gedacht!", sagte Jess höhnisch. Warum rief er an? Er musste Luke abwimmeln, und das Telefon für Rory freihalten.

„Also, ich will es gleich auf den Punkt bringen!" sagte Luke, ohne auf Jess Antwort zu reagieren.

„Dann mach aber schnell, ich muss das Telefon für R……, äh für jemanden frei halten."  
"Ja ich mach schnell, es ist wegen Rory. Sie ist hier!"  
"Ok, dann habe ich Zeit!"  
"Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll, Lorelai und Rory haben mich gezwungen, dich anzurufen, am besten ich gebe dir Rory!"  
Von hinten konnte man Lorelai hören:  
"Was! Wir! Dich gezwungen!"  
"Also ich hol sie dir jetzt!", sprach Luke.  
"Ok!", gab Jess nur von sich.  
Luke legte das Telefon beiseite und schaute zu Rory:  
"Ich kann das nicht Rory, tut mir Leid, ich weiß nicht was passiert ist, aber es wäre das Beste, wenn du deine Angelegenheiten selber löst und nicht von anderen erledigen lässt. Also komm jetzt her und vertrag dich wieder mit ihm."  
Leicht zögernd und mit einem Blick zu Lorelai stand Rory auf und ging zum Telefon. Luke war inzwischen zu Lorelai gegangen und forderte sie auf, mit nach oben zu gehen. Mit der Ausrede, man müsste Rory jetzt alleine lassen.

Rory holte noch mal tief Luft, dann nahm sie den Hörer und sagte leise:  
"Ja?"  
"Rory!", kam es aus dem Hörer.  
Auf einmal brodelte alles aus Rory heraus:  
"Jess, es tut mir so Leid, ich wollte das nicht, wirklich. Ich vertraue dir und ich liebe dich so sehr. Bitte sei mir nicht böse. Ich bin Vollidiot ich weiß es, aber bitte komm her. Ich will dich in den Arm nehmen, dich küssen. Ich vermisse dich so sehr."  
"Ruhig Rory, hol einmal Luft! Ich liebe dich auch Rory und ich wollte auch nicht überreagieren, das wird nicht mehr vorkommen, versprochen."  
"Das ist gut und ich werde auch nicht mehr so einen Blödsinn machen!"  
"Dann komme ich zu dir nach Stars Hollow?"  
"Und am besten so schnell wie du kannst."  
"Ok, ich werde 200 die Autobahn rauf fahren."  
"Wenn du keinen Unfall baust, kannst du das machen!"  
"Ich liebe dich Rory!"  
"Ich dich auch Jess!"  
"Dann wird ich mal auflegen und ins Auto steigen!"  
"Ok, Bye!"  
"Bye. Bis dann!"  
Rory legte auf. Sie war so froh, dass es auf einmal aus ihr herausbrach, aber sie hatte auch wirklich nur das gesagt, was sie dachte und fühlte. Sie ging zu der Kaffeemaschine und füllte sich Kaffee ein. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, das Luke und Lorelai nicht mehr da waren.  
Jess legte erleichtert auf. Er war so glücklich, dass Rory angerufen hatte, auch wenn es Luke war. Wenn er in Stars Hollow ist, muss er Luke dafür danken.  
Er ging aus dem Büro und zu Sibille, die gerade mit jemanden am Telefon sprach. Sie legte schnell auf und hörte auf Jess, der anfing zu sprechen.  
"Sibille, kannst du noch mal das Restaurant leiten, ich weiß, dass ist jetzt etwas plötzlich, aber bitte!"


	36. Versöhnungen aller Art

36.

Wie könnte Sibille Jess etwas abschlagen, das ging einfach nicht:  
"ok, ich werde noch mal das Dark Shadows übernehmen!"  
"Danke Sibille, dafür bekommst du natürlich extra Lohn!"  
Für was bräuchte sie extra Lohn, sie will ihn und nicht extra Lohn. Sie lächelte noch einmal falsch und Jess war schon aus der Tür verschwunden.

Zwei Stunden später war Jess in Stars Hollow angekommen. Er fuhr gerade bei Luke's vorbei, als er Rory aufgeregt vor dem Cafè stehen sah. Jess stellte den Wagen ab und stieg aus.  
Beim Hinüberlaufen rief er Rory schon zu:  
"Was machst du hier draußen, das ist nicht gut für dich."  
Auch Rory rief ihm entgegen:  
"Jess, endlich bist du da!"  
Jess war bei Rory angelangt und umarmte sie, aber ließ nicht los.

„Eigentlich ist es mir ja egal, das du mich umarmst, aber jetzt stehen wir schon 5 Minuten so da! Warum?", fragte Rory, der schön langsam heiß wurde.  
"Naja, ich wäre dich eben, aber wir könnten auch hinein gehen.", Jess deutete zum Cafè.  
"Nein! Bloß nicht!", sagte Rory schnell.  
"Wieso, was ist passiert?", fragte Jess, „Jetzt kommt es mir erst. Wo ist deine führsorgliche Mutter?"

„Antworten gibt es später. Fahren wir lieber zu mir nach Hause."  
Noch immer fragend stieg Jess mit Rory ins Auto und fuhr mit ihr zum Gilmore Haus.  
Dort angelangt, stiegen sie aus dem Auto, doch bevor Rory die Tür aufmacht, sprudelte es ihr heraus.  
"Ich habe meine Mum und Luke gesehen!"  
"Ja und…?"  
"Im Bett!", sprach Rory weiter.  
Überhaupt nicht überraschend tat Jess und lächelte:  
"Wieso machen wir den nicht auch das Gleiche?"  
Rory sah überrascht. Wollte er wirklich mit ihr……?  
"Aber… das… können wir … doch nicht… mach!", stotterte sie daher.

„Rory, wir sind verlobt.", sagte Jess, dann kniff er die Augenbrauen zusammen, „Oder willst du etwa nicht mehr!"  
"Oh doch! Ganz sicher."  
"Meinst du jetzt das verlobt sein oder das mit mir schlafen!", Jess grinste.  
Jetzt auch Rory:  
"Ich meine beides!"  
Jess küsste Rory Leidenschaft, inzwischen versuchte Rory die Tür aufzuschließen, was ihr gelang und, knutschend gingen Rory und Jess hinein.  
'Jetzt wird es wohl passieren, mit dem Mann den ich über alles Liebe' , dachte sich Rory………

Lorelai schaute auf die Uhr und erschrak:  
"Luke!", sie löste sich aus seiner Umklammerung.  
"Was?", gab er brummend von sich.  
"Jetzt sind wir schon 3 Stunden hier oben. Rory sitzt wahrscheinlich noch immer unten und wartet auf mich. Was wird sie nur denken?"  
"Ich weiß es nicht Lore, wahrscheinlich ist Jess schon längst bei ihr."  
"Glaubst du wirklich, dass sie sich wieder versöhnt haben?"  
"Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher!"  
"Warum?"  
"Weil Jess klüger geworden ist und ein so tolles Mädchen wie Rory nicht einfach vergessen kann!"  
"Rory ist auch meine Tochter, Jungs reißen sich um sie!", sagte Lorelai sich selbst beneidend.  
"Sag ich doch und weil ich der Onkel von Jess bin, ist auch Jess der Richtige für Rory. Er hat meine Gene!"  
Lorelai lachte:  
"Ich muss jetzt aber wirklich runter."  
"Wahrscheinlich sind sie eh schon nach Hause gegangen."  
"Du glaubst nicht etwa das sie……?"  
Lorelai machte komische Handbewegungen.  
Luke fand das belustigend und sagte darauf:  
"Ja, ich glaube sie „Versöhnen" sich gerade."  
"Ich muss sofort nach Hause!", schrie Lorelai und stand auf.  
"Lorelai, sie sind verlobt, du kannst nicht deiner Tochter Sex mit ihrem Mann verbieten."  
"Du kennst mich nicht Luke, ich kann das!"  
Luke stand auch auf und nahm Lorelais Hand.  
"Was würde dich aufhalten, nicht nach Rory und Jess zu schauen?"  
"Vielleicht eine „Versöhnung" mit dir?", sagte Lorelai leise. Luke lächelte.


	37. Geheimnis entlüfftet

37.

Eine Stunde danach machte sich Lorelai dann aber trotzdem auf und ging zu ihr nach Hause.  
Rory und Jess lagen eng umschlungen in Rorys Bett.

„Und hat es dir gefallen?", fragte Jess Rory und küsste sie auf die Wange.  
"Ja!", sagte Rory und lächelte auch.

Plötzlich hörten sie die Haustür zuschlagen.  
"RORY!", rief Lorelai durchs ganze Haus.  
Rory sprang hektisch auf und zog sich schnell an. Sie hatte Glück, denn ihre Mutter wurde durch einen Zettel am Wohnzimmertisch abgelenkt. Also auch Jess, der die Augen überdrehte, wegen Rorys hektischer Art, „sie darf doch machen was sie will", denkend, an. Er war sogar schnell als Rory, den diese hatte ihre Hose verkehrt angezogen und musste sie darum umdrehen.  
Wieder hörte Rory ihre Mutter rufen.

Diesmal nahm Jess Rorys Hand und ging mit ihr aus dem Zimmer.

„Hab ich euch eh nirgends gestört?", fragte Lorelai grinsend, als sie dir zwei gefunden hatte.  
"Nein, wir waren gerade fer…", redete Rory schnell, stoppte aber mitten in einem Wort.  
"HA! Hab ich dich erwischt, meine Liebe, ich weiß was ihr gemacht habt!", Lorelai zeigte mit den Finger auf die beiden.  
Jess wurde ein bisschen rot und Rory war die röte ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
"Mum!", bracht sie nur heraus.  
"Was", Lorelai zuckte mit den Schultern, „ihr seid doch verlobt, ihr dürft so etwas Machen. Ich hab ja auch gera…."  
Jetzt stoppte Lorelai. Rory konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und sagte:  
"Ha! Jetzt hab ich dich erwischt. Ich wusste doch, dass da irgendetwas zwischen dir und Luke läuft. Ich hab dich nämlich auch gesehen und war schockiert."

„Jetzt ist es wohl an der Zeit euch etwas Mitzuteilen. Luke ist zwar nicht da, aber einen bessere Zeitpunkt gibt es wohl nicht.", fing Lorelai an.  
Jess war inzwischen stumm.

Er hatte über das Geschehene nachgedacht und schaute erst auf, als Lorelai mitzuteilen sagte.

„Was, willst du uns mitteilen?", fragte er noch mal nach.

„Setzt euch lieber!"  
Lorelai deutete ins Wohnzimmer. Rory und Jess folgten auch brav und setzten sich Hand in Hand auf die Couch.  
Lorelai hingegen nahm den Sessel. Somit sah es auch, als würde Lorelai den beiden eine Standpredigt halten, doch sie fang leise an:  
"Also", sie atmete tief ein, „Rory, du weißt doch noch, als ich oben in meinen Zimmer gesessen bin und dir gesagt habe, das ich das nicht will, dass du vor mir heiratest."  
Sie sprach langsam und gar nicht nach Lorelai-Like!  
"Du willst doch nicht etwa sagen, du… und Luke… ihr…?", sagte Rory fassungslos.  
Lorelai nickte stumm.  
Rory war geschockt, wie konnte ihre Mutter nur ohne sie heiraten. Ihr blieb der Mund offen.   
'Wie konnte sie nur.', fragte Rory sich noch mal.  
Ok, Jess konnte verstehen, was in Rory vorging, aber so schockierend musste sie nicht tun. Ok, Lorelai hatte Luke geheiratet, was solls. Es ist geschehen und man könnte jetzt nichts mehr ändern. Also ändern könnte man schon was, aber dass wollte niemand. Jess nicht und auch Rory nicht. Die beiden wussten schon lange, dass Lorelai und Luke einfach zusammen gehörten. Einfach das ideale Paar waren. Doch was hieße das jetzt für sie. Das sie jetzt irgendwie verwand waren? Auf eine gewisse und unvorstellbare Weise schon, aber würde es unmöglich machen, dass die beiden noch heiraten könnten.  
'Nein!', dachte Jess ganz fest und blickte zu Rory.  
Rory hatte wohl genau die gleichen Gedanken, denn auch sie blickte zu Jess.  
Lorelai hatte inzwischen, die beiden nachdenken lassen, doch da war noch etwas, was sie den beiden sagen musste. Sie wusste genau, das die beiden gerade an das Gleiche dachten und sie musste ihnen sagen, dass das in Ordnung gehen würde. Das sie gefragt haben, ob das ginge und ihnen der Pfarrer bestätigt hatte, dass das ginge.  
"Ich weiß, das ihr beiden euch jetzt Sorgen macht, um eure Zukunft, aber grundlos. Wir hätten nicht geheiratet, wenn das euch irgendwie geschadet hätte. Und weil Rory ja nicht von Luke stammt sondern von Chris, könnt ihr ohne Bedenken normal heiraten.", sagte Lorelai mit einem Lächeln.  
Doch Rory war nicht zu lächeln zu Mute, sie fand es gemein von Lorelai ohne ihr irgendetwas zu sagen, einfach zu heiraten und das sprach sie jetzt aus, sie schrie gerade zu:  
"Wie konntest du Mum? Wie konntest du einfach ohne meine Einwilligung heiraten? Ich musste dich fragen und du, du kannst einfach machen was du willst. Ich hab mit dir mein ganzes Leben verbracht, hab dich lieb gehabt und du kannst mir nicht mal sagen, dass du heiratest. Ich und Jess haben Höhen und Tiefen durchlebt und sie auch bestanden und du hast uns zugestimmt zu heiraten, aber hast du mich gefragt, dass du Luke heiraten darfst?", sie machte eine Pause. sie hatte jetzt wirklich viel Misst gesagt, Wörter die eigentlich gar nicht zusammenpassten, doch da war noch etwas, „Wenn du mich einfach gefragt hättest, hätte ich ja gesagt, Ich hätte gesagt, dass Luke dein Traummann ist, ihn über alles liebst und es schon längst an der Zeit wäre ihn zu heiraten, wir hätten eine kleine richtige Hochzeit mit allen Freunden gefeiert, so wie du sie dir immer gewünscht hattest. Ich würde nie ohne dich eine Hochzeit feiern und das hätte auch umgekehrt so sein müssen."  
Jetzt war sie fertig und stand auf, sie war schon auf den Weg zu Tür, als sie jemand zurückhielt.


	38. Dean

38.

Rory drehte sich um und schaute in die Augen von Jess. Er schaute wütend aus. Rorys Laune verschlechterte sich immer mehr.  
"Rory, es wird zwar jetzt ein bisschen hart klingen", fing Jess an, „aber halt doch einfach mal die Klappe und lass deine Mutter das machen, was sie will. Immer musst du alles für schlecht halten und das finde ich ehrlich gesagt, zu überheblich von dir, also denk einmal darüber nach ok."  
Wie konnte er nur so etwas sagen? Er war Rorys Verlobter, er war der der eigentlich auf ihrer Seite stehen müsste.  
"Jess!", sagte sie empört.  
"Er hat schon Recht Schätzchen. Du bist wirklich manchmal zu überheblich.", mischte sich Lorelai ein.

Rory blieb der Mund offen.  
"Wie könnt ihr nur so etwas sagen. Ihr seit die zwei die ich am meisten Liebe. Könnt ihr mich den nicht verstehen?", redete Rory.  
Sie konnte es nicht fassen, haben sich Lorelai und Jess zusammen getan?  
"Vergiss es einfach Rory, deine Mutter hat geheiratet, na und, darum brauchst du auch nicht gleich beleidigt sein, es gibt auch eine Privatsphäre zwischen beste Freundinnen, also lass ihr die!", gab Jess einfach zu.  
"Hey, wo hast du das schon wieder her?", sagte Lorelai lächelnd.  
"Das hab ich mal irgendwo gelesen.", auch Jess lächelte.  
Rory wurde es jetzt endgültig zu viel und rannte mit einem:  
"Schön, warum heiratet ihr dann nicht, wenn ihr euch so gut versteht", aus dem Haus.  
Jess blieb starr im Wohnzimmer stehen und auch Lorelai saß in Gedanken versetzt auf der Couch.  
Rory rannte einfach los, sie wusste nicht wohin, sie rannte einfach. Nach wenigen Minuten atmete sie schwer und blieb stehen. Sie durfte normalerweise keine Sportlichen Sachen machen. Sie ließ sie sich auf eine Parkbank fallen und hielt sich den Bauch. Er schmerzte sehr.

Sie hoffte, dass das nur wegen dem schnellen rennen war, doch sicher war sie sich nicht dabei.  
Jetzt saß sie schon 2 Minuten auf der Bank und ihr Bauch schmerzte noch immer, als sie Schritte auf sie zu hörte. Sie hoffte schon, dass es Jess war, doch da hatte sie sich getäuscht, denn eine andere Stimme begrüßte sie.

„Hallo Rory!", kam es aus Deans Mund.  
Sie blickte zu ihm auf. Er sah noch wie immer aus. Rory rutschte nach rechts um Dean Platz zu schaffen.  
"Hi!", sagte sie danach und forderte Dean darauf auf sich zu setzen.

Dies tat er auch und fragte sie:  
"Und alles ok bei dir und Jess?"  
Nach einer kleinen Pause sagte sie zögernd:  
"Ja…"  
"So überzeugend klingt das aber nicht!"  
"Naja, jetzt haben wir uns schon zum zweiten Mal gezofft."  
"Um was ging es denn?", fragte Dean führsorglich und legte den Arm um Rory.  
"Es ist wegen meiner Mum!", redete Rory, „Aber das will ich dir nicht erzählen", hing sie schnell an.  
"Also, ich kann nur wiederholen, was ich einmal gesagt habe. Jess ist einfach nicht der Richtige für dich. Seine Liebe zu dir mag wohl groß sein, aber nicht groß genug um Streite zu verhindern. Kannst du dich noch daran erinnern, wie wir zusammen waren. So grässliche Streite gab es eigentlich nie oder?"

Rory schüttelte den Kopf. Irgendwie war das schon richtig, aber für Jess fühlte sie mehr, als für Dean. Für Jess würde sie sogar sterben, wenn es sein musste. Dean hat seine Lebenspartnerin gefunden und Rory auch, nur warum fühlte sie das es falsch ist, Jess zu heiraten, wieso glaubte sie, dass Jess sie betrügen würde, wieso glaubte sie das auch Lorelai gegen sie war? Wieso?

„Wo ist eigentlich deine Frau?", fragte Rory schnell, als sie bemerkte, das Deans Hand immer weiter tiefer rutschte und an der Taille angelangt war.  
Dean nahm die Hand weg und stütze sich auf die Handfläche.  
"Sie ist daheim und spielt mit Jane."  
"Wer ist Jane?"  
"Unsere Tochter."  
Schon wieder wurde es Rory zu viel:  
"Was denkst du eigentlich?", schrie sie, „ Du willst mich zurück, gestehst mir deine Liebe und hast eine Frau und eine Tochter zu Hause. Du redest mir ein, dass Jess nicht der Richtige ist. obwohl mir gerade das Licht auf geht und ich an all dem was mit meiner Mutter passiert ist, Schuld bin. Du führst dich schon gleich auf wie Tristan und ich habe gedacht wir wären Freunde. Doch du und alle hier, wollen einfach nur, das ich Jess vergesse, denn er ist für euch nicht der Junge, denn ich gesucht habe. Ja, ihr denkt das, aber ich weiß es besser. Ich weiß, dass Jess der Mensch ist, denn ich mein Leben lang gesucht habe und mit dem ich mein Leben lang zusammen sein will. Also warum wollt ihr mir das ausreden? Wieso?"

Dean sagte nichts mehr, stand einfach auf und ging weiter.

Rory schrie ihm nach:  
"Antworte Dean, sag mir wieso du denkst das Jess der Falsche ist und nur an dich denkst und nicht denkst, was ich fühle?"  
Sie stand auf, als Dean einfach weiter ging und Rory gar nicht mehr beachtete.  
"Ich liebe Jess doch!", sagte sie leise und einzelne Tränen rannen Rory über das Gesicht, als sie wieder eine Stimme hörte.


	39. Wenn sie nein sagen, heirate ich sie tro...

39.  
"Ich liebe dich auch Rory, darum möchte ich dich auch heiraten und egal ob irgendwer etwas gegen mich hat und mich vertreiben will, ich lasse es nicht zu, denn ich liebe dich so sehr!"  
Rory drehte sich um. Bei den Bäumen stand Jess und lächelte sie an. Auch Rory lächelte und rannte auf ihn zu.  
"Es tut mir Leid Jess, das mit dem Heiraten hab ich auch nicht so gemeint!", rief Rory ihm zu.  
Endlich war sie bei Jess angekommen und umarmte ihn fest.  
Auch jetzt rannen ihr Tränen über das Gesicht, aber als Freude, das Jess da war. Jess wischte sie ihr liebevoll weg und küsste sie.  
Rory liebte Jess Küsse, sie waren so voll von Leidenschaft aber auch liebevoll.

Rory löste sich von Jess, nahm seine Hand und sagte:  
"Ich muss mich noch bei meiner Mum entschuldigen!"

Zeitsprung:  
Wieder in New York, „Dark Shadows" 3 Wochen später. Rory ist schon bei Jess eingezogen.  
Jetzt sitzen sie ihm Restaurant und grübeln über die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen nach.  
"Willst du lieber rote oder weiße Rosen?", fragte Jess Rory und lächelte ihr zu.  
"Rote Rosen und weiße Lilien!", schwärmte Rory.  
Jess nickte bewusst und schrieb es auf einen Zettel.  
"Ok, bis jetzt haben wir, den Ort, die Stelle, die Kirche, alle Gäste, die wir einladen wollen, das Essen und die Blumen!", trug Jess vor.

„Also fehlt nur noch der Pfarrer, das Brautkleid, die Sessel und Tische, die Brautzeugen, der eigentliche Blumenstrauß, die Ringe und der Termin.", hängte Rory an und zählte sie mit den Fingern ab.  
Jess seufzte:  
"Teilen wir uns das auf oder?"  
"Ja!", antwortete Rory.

„Also, du rufst Lorelai an, sagst ihr, dass sie so schnell wie möglich herkommen soll, suchst derweil deinen Blumenstrauß aus und rufst den Pfarrer an, und wenn Lorelai dann da ist sucht ihr euch das Brautkleid für dich aus…"  
"Dann besorgst du die Tische und Stühle, denkst über deinen Brautzeugen nach und schaust in meinen Terminkalender um ein Datum in den nächsten zwei Wochen nach", redete Rory weiter.  
"Wie schön wir uns ausgleichen."  
Jess lächelte und Rory küsste ihn lange.  
"Ich glaube wir müssen uns öfters ausgleichen!"  
Rory grinste, gab ihm noch mal flüchtig einen Kuss und verschwand nach draußen.

Jess stand langsam auf und bewegte sich Richtung Küche.  
Was er dort wollte, wusste er selber nicht, als er fast hinein gang klingelte sein Handy.

Er hob ab:  
"Ja?"  
"He, Schwiegersohn!"  
"Lorelai, muss das sein?"  
"Was?", fragte sie freudig nach.

„Schwiegersohn!"  
"Wenn du Rory dann heiratest, sag ich zu dir ‚Mann meiner Tochter'"  
"Da bin ich aber beruhigt, aber Jess ist einfacher und kürzer."  
"Ich mag lange Wörter!"  
Jess ging derweil hinaus und zu seinem Auto. Dort blieb er vor ihm stehen. Er hatte schon öfters mit Lorelai gesprochen, sie hatte ihn immer angerufen. Seit den Zwischenfall, als Lorelai ihm und Rory gestanden hatte, dass sie geheiratet hatte, verstand er sich blendet mit ihr. Er wusste selber nicht warum.  
"Das bist wieder ganz du!", gab er zurück, um das Gespräch fortzusetzen.  
"Wo ist den Rory?"  
"Die wollte dich anrufen, aber sie erreicht dich sicher nicht, wenn ich mit dir rede!"  
"Was will sie den von mir?"  
"Du müsstest sofort nach New York kommen!"  
"Geht es ihr nicht gut? Ist irgendetwas passiert?", fragte sie schnell überrascht.

„Nein, nein!", lachte Jess, „Sie will dich gerne beim Hochzeitskleid aussuchen dabeihaben."  
"Wann ist den die Hochzeit?"  
"Das wissen wir noch nicht, aber in den nächsten 2 Wochen."

Lorelai lachte, was Jess sehr verwunderte.  
"Was ist los?", fragte er.  
"Ihr könnt nicht heiraten, wenn ihr nicht zuerst, Emily und Richard fragt!"  
"Wieso?", fragte Jess, „ich habe sie ja auch nicht fragen müssen, ob ich mich mit ihrer Enkelin verloben darf!"  
Er hasste irgendwie Rorys Großeltern, seit dem ersten Mal essen bei ihnen.

„So geht das aber nicht Jess. Auch wenn ich dich jetzt enttäuschen muss, aber Rory hängt sehr an ihren Großeltern und deshalb bleibt ein Essen mir ihnen nicht aus."  
"Ok, aber wenn sie nein sagen, heirate ich Rory trotzdem!"  
"Ich bin ganz dabei!"


	40. Machst du des?

40.   
Lorelai legte auf, im gleichen Moment läutete wieder das Telefon. Auf den Display sah sie, dass es Rory war. Sie hob ab:  
"He, Schatz. Ich bin schon auf den Weg zu dir!"  
"Woher..?", wollte Rory anfangen, als sie von ihrer Mutter unterbrochen wurde.  
"Ich habe gerade mit Jess telefoniert!"  
"Wieso, ist das jetzt, dass du mehr mit Jess telefonierst als mit mir?"  
Lorelai schmunzelte.  
"Dich, kenn ich doch schon auswendig, und von Jess muss ich noch mehr erfahren."  
"Wieso?"  
"Weil ich den Mann meiner Tochter auch auswendig kennen will."  
"Ach so, du hast schon wieder Hintergedanken."  
"Du kennst mich Rory!"  
"ich weiß, also bist du in so zirka 2 Stunden in New York?"  
"Ich werde da sein. Wo genau?"  
"Treffen wir uns beim Dark Shadows!"  
"Ok! Bye mein Schatz!"  
"Bis dann!"  
Rory drückte sie ab. Welche Hintergedanken hatte Lorelai? Hatte es etwas mit ihr zu tun? Langsam ging sie weiter zum Blumenladen.  
Jess fuhr mit seinem Wagen gerade die Autobahn entlang.  
Er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Er wusste jetzt wer sein Trauzeuge sein sollte.  
Knappe ein ein halb Stunden später war er in Stars Hollow angekommen.  
Auf dem Weg zu Luke's Diner sah er Dean vorbei gehen. Er sah irgendwie traurig aus. Er war sogar in schwarz gekleidet.  
Gab es einen Todesfall in seiner Familie.  
Er dachte nicht lange darüber nach und parkte das Auto neben dem Diner.

Jess stieg aus und ging ins Diner.

Rory wartete gerade vor dem Brautladen, als Lorelai um die Ecke bog.

Ungefähr 3 Minuten, einer super Umarmung und einen langen Hallo, standen sie nun im Brautladen und sahen sich um.  
Ein Verkäufer schaute gerade durch die Gänge und sah sie.  
"Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?", fragte er.  
"Ja, bitte!", antwortete Rory.  
"Wer von Ihnen möchte heiraten?"  
"Rory!", Lorelai zeigte auf sie.  
"Ihre Schwester?", fragte der Verkäufer nach.  
Lorelai lachte.  
"Nein, meine Tochter!"  
der Verkäufer nickte und drehte sich um, um auch die Brautkleider zu betrachten.  
"Er hat gerade mit dir geflirtet!", flüsterte Rory Lorelai zu.  
"Ich weiß!", grinste Lorelai!  
Der Verkäufer drehte sich wieder um:  
"Ich müsste noch weiter hinten nachsehen, welche Größe haben Sie?"  
Rory sagte ihm die Größe. (den ehrlich gesagt weiß ich sie nicht :D)  
"Ok, nehmen Sie derweil hinten in der Garderobe platzt. Ich bringe Ihnen die Sachen. Soll ich noch Kaffee für die junge Dame mitbringen?"  
Die Frage war an Lorelai gerichtet. Diese lächelte wieder und nickte aufgeregt mit den Kopf.

„Hey!", begrüßte Jess Luke und setzte sich an den Tresen.

„Jess! Hab schon lange nichts mehr von dir gehört!", antwortete Luke, der gerade neuen Kaffee machte.  
"Ja, genau 3 Wochen."  
"Hast du mitgezählt?"  
"Ehrlich gesagt zähle ich jeden Tag bis zur Hochzeit!"

Jess machten eine Pause, nur Luke redete leise.  
"Ach ja, die Hochzeit!"  
Endlich war Luke fertig und man hörte nur das Geräusch der Kaffeemaschine.

Jess schaute sich um. Im Diner saß nur Kirk in der letzten Ecke.  
"Wohl nicht mehr so viel los hier!"  
"Ja, die ganzen jungen Mädchen sind weg, seit dem du nicht mehr hier arbeitest!", sagte Luke sarkastisch und sprach dann weiter: „ Nein, es ist gerade die Zeit, wo niemand im Cafè ist."  
"Achso, ich bin also niemand!", schrei Kirk aus der Ecke hervor.  
Jess lachte.

„Hat es einen Grund, warum du hier bist?", fragte Luke nach.  
"Ja, ehrlich gesagt, wollte ich dich etwas Fragen!"  
"Geht es um die Hochzeit?"  
"Ja, mir fehlt nämlich noch etwas Wichtiges!"  
"Wenn du jemand brauchst, der euch Essen liefert bist du bei der falschen Adresse!", sagte Luke wütend.  
"Nein, Nein Luke! Es….. es…. es ist, das….. ich noch einen…. Brautzeugen brauche."

„Und du denkst da an mich?", redete Luke überrascht.  
"Ja!" Eine Pause trat ein. „und machst du es?"  
Luke kam näher zum Tresen.  
"Ich würde liebend gerne dein Brautzeuge sein!"  
"Danke!", brachte Jess heraus.  
"Willst du einen Kaffee, ich habe gerade neuen gemachten!", sprach Luke munter.  
"Gerne!", sagte Jess überglücklich.


	41. Dort wo er immer ist

41.

„Mum!", fluchte Rory.  
Lorelai war gerade dabei, alle Stellen die nicht gut beim Kleid fielen, auszuglätten.  
"Was ist?", gab sie von sich.  
"Das Kleid ist gut, du machst es nur schlechter!"

„Das stimmt gar nicht!"  
"Doch!"  
"Nein!  
"Ja!"

„Nein!"  
"Ich möchte dieses kindische Hin und Her nicht mehr hören. Jetzt habe ich schon 4 Kleider anprobiert und dir hat noch immer keines gefallen.", redete Rory erschöpft.  
"Das nächste aber!", kicherte Lorelai.  
"Wieso das Nächste?"  
"Weil ich dieses Kleid ausgesucht habe!"  
Lorelai reichte Rory, das Kleid und diese verschwand in der Umkleidekabine.  
Mehr als eine Minute später trat sie mit einem breiten Grinsen und einem glücklichen Gesicht, aus der Kabine.  
"Mum, es ist unglaublich schön!"

„Vielen Dank für ihren Besuch!", verabschiedete sich die Kassiererin von den beiden Gilmores.  
"Ich habe halt Geschmack in Sachen Hochzeitskleider.", übertrieb Lorelai.  
"Was hast du eigentlich bei deiner Hochzeit mit Luke getragen, auch ein Hochzeitskleid?"  
"Ja!", lächelte die ältere.  
"Wie sah es aus?", fragte Rory neugierig.  
"So wie deines Schatz."  
"Du hast das gleiche Hochzeitkleid gehabt?"  
Lorelai nickte.

„Du hast das gleiche Hochzeitskleid gehabt!"

Sie gingen zu Lorelais Wagen.

„Wie lange willst du noch hier bleiben?", fragte Luke Jess, der jetzt schon die zweite Tasse Kaffee trank.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich muss hier noch etwas Regeln."  
"Mach nichts Unanständiges!", sagte Luke ernst.

Jess stand einfach auf und ging raus.  
'Was er wohl vorhat?', fragte sich Luke.

Auf der Straße angelangt, schaute er sich erst mal um. Doch schon jetzt wusste er, wo er hin wollte. Er ging los und blieb erst auf der alten Brücke (ihr wisst schon wo) stehen.  
Hier hatte er Rory den Heiratsantrag gestellte, oder ihm wurde aufgezwungen den Heiratsantrag zu stellen! Er lächelte und setzte sich.  
Aber auch hier hatte er den Schmerz, dass seine Mutter gestorben war überwunden, nur wegen Rory. Doch er dachte noch oft an sie. Jess wünschte sich dass sie zur Hochzeit kommen würde. Dass sie sehen würde, wie glücklich er jetzt war, mit Rory. Vereinzelt rannen ihm Tränen über das Gesicht. Er wischte sich aber diese gleich wieder weg. Er hatte jemanden gefunden, der ihm die Trauer nehmen konnte, der ihn glücklich machte. eine gewissen Person namens Rory Gilmore.

"Wo willst du jetzt hin mit mir?", fragte Rory, als Lorelai los fuhr.  
"Nach Stars Hollow!", rief Lorelai.

Rory nickte.

Nach etwa zwei Stunden später waren sie in Stars Hollow angekommen.

„Zu Lukes?", fragte Rory.  
"Genau!"

„Ok!"  
Sie betraten das Diner und Luke begrüßte sie mit einem:  
"Habt ihr Jess gesehen?"  
"Nein!", sagte Lorelai überrascht!  
"Sein Auto ist noch da, aber jetzt ist er schon über 2 Stunden weg.!", redete Luke sorglich.  
"Ich gehe ihn suchen, ich glaub ich weiß schon wo er steckt!", sagte Rory und ging zur Dinertür.

„Mach das Rory!", sprach Lorelai, „Luke, ich brauche Kaffee!"  
Hörte Rory nur noch ihre Mutter sagen, als sie hinaus ging.


	42. Ich will dich nie verlieren Jess, nie!

42.  
Rory ging zielstrebig auf die alte Brücke zu. Doch sie wurde von jemanden aufgehalten, jemand der ganz in schwarz gekleidet war.

„Dean!", sagte Rory überrascht, „Was ist passiert, warum bist du ganz in schwarz!"  
Sie wusste nicht ob sie noch etwas für ihren „ersten Freund" fühlte, aber Leid tat Dean ihr schon. Sie würde aber auch Mitleid für Kirk empfinden, wenn irgendwer gestorben wäre.

Dean blickte zu Boden.  
"Ist jemand gestorben, deine Großmutter?", fragte Rory  
Dean schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Dein Großvater?"  
Wieder nein!  
"Oh Gott, sag nicht deine Mutter oder dein Vater…", fragte sie erschrocken, sie mochte seine Eltern eigentlich gerne.  
"Nein Rory!", sagte Dean endlich, doch dann sah er Rory in die Augen und sie konnte die leere sehen, die in ihm war.

„Lindsay?", sagte sie leise.  
Dean nickte und seufzte:  
"Sie waren gerade unterwegs das Mittagessen zu kaufen.."  
"Du meinst mit sie Lindsay und deine Tochter?"  
"Ja!", er wurde etwas lauter, „Ach Rory, sie wurden in einem Unfall verwickelt und sind gestorben, weil ein betrunkener Fahrer sie angefahren hatte.", er wurde wieder leise, „sie sind den Hang hinuntergestürzt."  
Rory stand wie geschockt da. Dean tat ihr so leid, sie wollte ihn eigentlich zur Hochzeit einladen, doch das konnte sie jetzt nicht machen. Für jemanden, der sie wahrscheinlich noch immer liebte, zu sehen, dass der glücklich ist, muss sehr schmerzhaft sein.

„Das tut mir Leid Dean!", redete sie leise.  
"Danke!"  
Er lächelte sie gequält an.  
"Ich muss dann weiter", stotterte sie und sah zu Boden.  
Dean nickte und Rory ging weiter.  
Sie dachte nach, wie würde es wohl sein, wenn sie Jess verlieren würde. Erst jetzt konnte sie fühlen, wie sich Jess gefühlt hatte, als sie in Lebensgefahr schwebte. Sie war an der Brücke angekommen und sah Jess vertieft in ein Buch auf der Brücke liegen.  
Sie rannte zu ihm.  
"Jess!", schrie sie ihm entgegen, sie wollte ihn nur in den Arm nehmen und festhalten. Fest in ihren Händen, ohne das ihm was passiert. Ihm sollte nie etwas passieren.  
Jess schaute bei ihrem Schrei auf und legte überrascht das Buch zur Seite.

Jess lächelte. Dieser wunderbare schiefe Lächeln, in das sich Rory verliebt hat. Sie ging langsam auf der Brücke zu Jess. Sie wollte, das er niemals aufhören würde zu lächeln und niemals aufhören würde sie zu lieben. Sie wollte mit ihm immer zusammen sein und ihn nie verlieren.  
Jess stand auf. Was hatte sie nur, warum war sie so glücklich ihn zu sehen. Ok, schön, dass sie glücklich war, aber noch nie so so, er wusste kein Wort dafür.  
Auch er ging auf sie zu.  
Endlich hatte jeder jeden erreicht und Rory umarmte ihn fest. Jess wehrte sie nicht ab.  
"Ich bin so froh, dass du für mich da bist!", sagte sie glücklich.  
"Darf ich fragen, warum ich jetzt die Ehre dazu habe?", redete er noch immer mit seinem bezauberten Lächeln.  
"Ich habe gerade Dean getroffen.."  
"Weißt du warum er so schwarz angezogen ist?", unterbrach er sie!  
Rory lächelte und gab ihm einen kleinen freundlichen Schubs:  
"Dass will ich dir doch gerade erklären. Also, um er kurz zu erklären", sie wurde leiser, „ Dean ist Witwe, oder wie man halt dazu sagt, wenn man Kinder und Frau verloren hat!"  
Jess ließ Rory los.  
"Er hat seine Familie verloren!"  
Das erste Mal empfand er Mitleid mit Dean, das erste Mal. Wie würde er sich fühlen, wenn er Rory verlieren würde. Schlecht. Sehr schlecht. Und Gott sei Dank hatte sie auch ihre Krankheit überwunden. Doch trotzdem hatte Jess leiden müssen, die Zeit, wo er nicht wusste, ob es ihr gut ging, ob sie überlebte oder nicht. Diese Zeit würde er nie vergessen. Seine wahre Liebe wollte er nie verlieren. Er hatte schon mal eine Liebe verloren, in New York, aber Rory ist genau das Gegenteil von dieser Person. Jess glaubte, Rory niemals von ihr erzählen zu können. Zu viel hatte er für diese Person empfunden, um noch mal über sie reden zu können. Zu viel, aber nicht so viel, wie er für Rory empfand. Nicht die ganz wahre Liebe.

„Bitte halt mich fest!", flehte Rory und streckte ihre Hände aus.

Jess umarmte sie wieder.

„Ich will dich nie verlieren Jess, nie!"


	43. Das Abendessen bei den Großeltern

43.

Es war Freitagabend und die Gilmores, sowie Jess und Luke, waren bei den älteren Gilmores zum Essen eingeladen. Jess hatte bammeln, vor dem Essen, auch Rory, denn heute würden sie sie einladen, zur Hochzeit.  
Rory und Jess hatten schon einen Termin festgelegt, der 21. Juli, also in 5 Tagen. Sie hatten schon alle Einladungen verschickt, insgesamt hatten sie 20 Leute eingeladen. Nicht viel, dacht Rory, doch im kleinen Kreis feierte man besser.

„Wer wird es ihnen beibringen?", fragte Lorelai.  
Sie waren gerade auf den Weg zum Gilmore Anwesen. Sie fuhren mit Lukes Wagen, neben Luke, der fuhr, Lorelai. Hinten saßen Rory und Jess, die Händchen hielten.

Es herrschte eine angespannte Stimmung.  
Mit einem Seufzer meldete sich Rory:  
"Ich werde es ihnen sagen"  
"Gute Tagtick!", sagte Lorelai und lächelte, „Wenn Jess es ihnen sagen würde, würden sie ihn auf den Mond schießen."  
"Danke, Lorelai, jetzt kann ich mich ja vorbereiten", redete Jess mürrisch.  
Rory lächelte und streichelte ihm über die Wange:  
"Ich werde schon auf dich aufpassen"

Auch Jess lächelte jetzt Rory an.

Mit einem „Wir sind da!", meldete sich jetzt auch Luke zu Wort und blieb stehen.

Sie stiegen aus und gingen zur Haustür.

Jess hielt Rorys Hand fester, was Rory bemerkte und sagte:  
"Es wird schon alles gut werden"  
"ich hoffe es!", antwortete er.  
Luke war bei nahe mit dem Finger auf der Klingel, als Lorelai schrie:  
"Vielleicht ist es doch keine so gute Idee!"  
"Mum, entweder heute oder nie, wir müssen es ihnen beichten und ich will es noch vor der Hochzeit tun."  
"Okok, Luke drück auf die Klingel", sagte Lorelai, dann bildete ihr Mund ein Lächeln und sie schrie:  
"Auf in den Kampf!"

Sie hob dabei die linke Hand in die Höhe.

„Lorelai!", schrie ihre Mutter, die gerade die Haustür öffnete, „Warum schreist du hier durch die ganze Gegend?"  
"Ent…", wollte Lorelai anfangen.  
"Ist schon gut, kommt rein, setzt euch ins Wohnzimmer."  
Emily blickt durch die Leute und bleibt an Jess hängen.

„Jess, schön dich mal ohne Veilchen zu sehen"  
Jess grinste nur hämisch und ging den anderen hinterher.

Er wusste nicht auf was er sich heute einlassen würde, doch er musste es überstehen, den Anfang hatte er schon einmal.  
Richard wartete schon im Wohnzimmer auf die vier und begrüßte alle freundlich.

„Es ist schön euch wieder einmal zu sehen. Wenn habt ihr uns den mitgebracht, erzählt mal!"  
"Luke" „Jess", sagten Lorelai und ihre Tochter fast wie aus einem Mund.  
Rory wurde es schon sehr mulmig, sie erwartete viele Fragen von ihren Großeltern.  
Alle standen noch und darum forderte Richard die vier auf sich zu setzen. Auf einem Sofa saßen Jess, Rory, Lorelai und Luke, in dieser Reihenfolge.

"Luke, also, ich habe schon viel von ihnen gehört!", fing Emily an, weil es eine unangenehme Stille geherrscht hatte.  
"Danke Mrs. Gilmore, aber sie können ruhig du zu mir sagen."  
Emily konnte kaum etwas antworten, als Richard mit Jess anfing zu reden. Emily schaute beleidigt, doch es interessierte sie auch, was Richard Jess fragte.  
"Jess, bei unserem letzten Treffen waren sie doch mit einem Veileichen anwesend, oder?"  
Jess nickte.

„Ich sage ihnen", sprach Richard weiter, „Ohne, sehen sie weitaus besser aus."  
"Danke Mr. Gilmore!", Jess blickte unangenehm zu Boden.  
Auch Rory fühlte sich unangenehm, sie hatte mit einer besseren Stimmung gerecht. Ganz heimlich hielt sie Jess Hand und so konnten sie beide fühlen, was der andere gerade empfand. Alle beide dachten: ‚ Nur ein Wunder kann jetzt helfen!'  
Emily fing wieder an zu reden:  
"Heute ist ein Paket für dich, Lorelai, gekommen! Wahrscheinlich haben sie die Adresse schon wieder verwechselt, doch dass eigenartige war, dass der Empfänger Lorelai Danes hieß. Was ihnen so einfällt. Wir hatten schon mal einen eigenartigen Nachnamen, der hieß Gilkmores."  
'Scheiße', dachte sich Lorelai, sie wollte nicht auspacken, doch irgendwie musste sie es. Sie sah zu Luke, der nickte, ihm war das auch schon etwas peinlich.  
"Mum", fing Lorelai leise an, „Lukes Nachname ist Danes!"

„Was!", kam es schnell aus Emilys Mund.  
Eine Dienstbotin kam herein und kündigte an, dass das Essen in fünf Minuten fertig wäre. Emily wimmelte sie ab.  
Lorelai erklärte weiter: „Ich habe Luke geheiratet."  
Sie zeigte ihren Eltern den Ring und ein kleines lächeln war in Lorelais Gesicht.

„Und ihr habt uns nicht einmal eingeladen?", fragte jetzt Richard aus sehr sich.

„Es war niemand eingeladen, wir haben die Hochzeit spontan gemacht, nicht einmal Rory war dabei.", redete Lorelai.

Rory schaute beleidigend:  
"Ja, normalerweise sollte ich dich auch nicht zu meiner Hochzeit einladen."  
'oh Gott!', dachte Rory, was hatte sie da eben gesagt. Sie blickte heimlich zu ihren Großeltern, denen der Mund weit offenen stand.

„Welche Hochzeit?", fragte Richard, Rory.  
"Ich werde in einer Woche Jess heiraten.", sprach Rory.  
"Bist du schwanger?", fragte Emily überrascht.  
"Nein, wieso sollte sie schwanger sein", drängelte sich Lorelai ins Gespräch.  
"Halt du deinen Mund Lorelai, mit dir bin ich noch nicht fertig!", fuhr Emily sie an.  
Lorelai sackte ins Sofa zurück und schaute beleidigend zu Luke.

„Nein, ich bin nicht schwanger, wieso sollte ich?", beantwortete Rory jetzt ihre Frage.  
Das Gespräch von Emily und Rory ging weiter.  
"Na, warum solltest du sonst einen nichtsnutz wie Jess heiraten?"  
"Er ist kein Nichtnutz!", schreite Rory Emily an.  
"Welch eine Unverschämtheit mich so anzuschreien!"

„Er ist aber kein Nichtsnutz. Er ist Chef eines sehr bekannten Restaurant in New York."  
"Und wie soll das bitte heißen!"  
"Dark Shadows"  
Emily blieb stumm. Sie lehnte sich zurück ins Sofa und verschnaufte einmal. Mit dem hatte sie nicht gerechnet, sie kannte diesen Restaurant sehr gut und hatte bis jetzt nur gutes von ihm gehört. Richard fragte jetzt weiter:  
"Wann hast du noch mal gesagt, ist die Hochzeit, Rory?"

„Am 21. Juli, in der Kirche von Stars Hollow, ich wollte euch das ruhiger beibringen, nicht so, aber ich will euch unbedingt bei meiner Hochzeit dabei haben."  
Die Stimmung wurde wieder ruhiger und Emily wollte noch etwas wissen:  
"Um wie viel Uhr?"

„14.30 Uhr" Und Rory lächelte.

„Da gibt es nichts zu lächeln Rory, wahrscheinlich sind wir wieder die letzten die es erfahren haben.", sprach Emily und stand auf, „Ich und Richard, brauchen Erholung von diesen Geständnissen, also bitte geht."  
"Aber Mum!", fing Lorelai an.  
Doch Emily wurde lauter:" Bitte geht!". sagte sie noch mal.  
Alle vier standen auf und gingen zur Tür, nahmen ihre Jacken und gingen raus.  
"Ist doch gut gelaufen!", sagte Lorelai erfreut.  
"Gut gelaufen!", mischte sich Luke ein, „ Sie waren stocksauer."  
"Das sind sie immer oder Rory?", fragte sie ihre Tochter.  
Die wiederum war Lukes Meinung:  
"Nein, dass war es nicht was ich haben wollte."  
"Nicht immer kommt das heraus, was man sich wünscht, Rory!", sagte Jess und küsste sie aus die Wange.  
Rory lächelte. Wieso musste sie immer lächeln, wenn Jess sie küsste oder sie nur ansah. Es war wirklich Liebe, daran gab es jetzt keinen Zweifel mehr.

Rory und Jess waren stehen geblieben und schauten sich nur an. Währenddessen, stieg Luke mit einer miesen Laune ein und Lorelai rief nach den beiden:  
"Hey, ihr Turteltauben, steigt ein und spielt das Spiel oder was immer es auch sein soll im Auto zu Ende."  
Jess und Rory stiegen ein und Luke brummte:  
"Wie kannst du noch so gut drauf sein, nach diesen Abend, Lorelai!"  
"Alles Training!", beantwortete Lorelai Luke Frage und lächelte ihn an.


	44. Gerüchteküche

44.

Zwei Tage vergingen seit dem Abendessen und seit diesem hatten sie nichts mehr von den älteren Gilmores gehört.

Rory war im Hochzeitsstress, der auch Lorelai mitfing, denn ihre Tochter brauchte zu jeder Entscheidung noch eine andere.

Jess war zurück nach New York gefahren, um alle Sachen die sie noch brauchten zu holen. Er war parkte gerade vor dem „Dark Shadows" und stieg aus. Er musste noch so einiges mit seiner Sekretärin klären. Darum ging es ums Restaurant, aber er wusste auch, dass er über etwas anderes mit ihr sprechen musste.

Jess ging rein und musste feststellen, dass kaum Leute im Restaurant waren.

‚Was ist den hier los?', fragte er sich.

Mitten im Raum blieb er stehen, manche Gäste schauten ihn etwas verwirrend, aber auch böse an.

Schnell ging er weiter ins Büro von seiner Sekretärin, diese begrüßte ihn schnippisch:  
"Hi! Das du dich auch wieder einmal blicken lässt, ist doch ein Wunder!"  
"Was ist mit dem Restaurant los?", fragte Jess etwas Lauter und deutete nach draußen. Sibilles Aussage lies er einmal beiseite.  
Diese lachte nur auf:  
"Anscheinend möchte dir jemand das Leben schwer machen. Seit du nicht mehr in New York bist, gehen so einige Gerüchte durch die Menschen."

„Wer?", schrie Jess.  
"Ich weiß es nicht, Chef. Ich könnte es aber herausbekommen!", sprach Jess's Sekretärin wieder zuckersüß.

Er seufzte: „Bitte mach das! Kann vielleicht noch etwas Machen?"  
"Ja!", redete sie und sah Jess genau in die Augen, „ In New York bleiben!"  
"Wie lange?", fragte er nach, doch er kannte schon die Antwort.  
"Für längeres, die Gäste haben es satt einmal diesen Restaurantführer und dann wieder diesen zu haben, vor allem, weil eine eine Frau ist!", Sibille verdrehte die Augen.  
Jess seufzte wieder, Sibille hatte vollkommen Recht! Darum auch diese bösen Blicke, aber die Gerüchte machten ihm Sorgen. Doch er konnte nicht einfach seine Hochzeit verschieben, was würde Rory dazu sagen.  
"Was ist mit Rory, der Hochzeit, ohh mann, Sibille ich kann nicht einfach die Hochzeit verschieben, es ist alles vorbereitet, alles geplant!", versuchte Jess es weiter.  
Sibille konterte aber perfekt:

„Du hast dich sehr verändert Jess, egal was kommt, für einen guten Restaurantführer ist sein Restaurant das Wichtigste. Entweder du entscheidest dich für die Hochzeit und riskierst dafür, dass dein Lokal den Bach runter geht und du deine Rory´ nicht ernähren kannst. Oder du entscheidest dich für das Restaurant, bringst alles wieder ins Lot und verschiebst deine ach so feine Hochzeit."  
Jess blickte zu Boden.  
"Entweder oder?", sagte die Sekretärin und beschäftigte sich wieder mit dem Computer.

Der junge Mann fluchte:  
"Rory wird mich dafür hassen!"  
"Das ist eine schlechte Seite von deiner Entscheidung, aber wenn sie dich liebt, wird sie dich verstehen!"  
"Ich hoffe, dass sie es versteht, sicher dabei bin ich mir nicht!"  
"Wahrscheinlich wird sie so tun, als würde sie es verstehen, innerlich aber total zusammen brechen!"  
"Sibille!", schrie Jess mit voller Wucht und blickte sie böse an, „Wenn es darum geht, dass du in mich verliebt bist und alles daran setzt, diese Hochzeit zu verhindern, dann werde ich………"  
Weiter kam er nicht, denn plötzlich ging ihm ein Licht auf.

Sibille sah ihn entgeistert an, was hatte er plötzlich.  
Jess's Tonfall beruhigte sich wieder und er sprach dankend:  
"Danke, du hast mich gerade darauf gebracht, wer diese Gerüchte verbreitet haben könnte, also haben wir ein weiteres Problem gelöst. Wie viel Tage müsste ich dann noch hier bleiben, um die anderen Dinge zu klären?"  
Er war sehr selbstbewusst und lächelte sie an, diese aber sagte nur etwas Niedergeschlagen:  
"Drei!"  
Jess bedankte sich noch einmal und ging in sein Büro.  
Drei Tage würde er aushalten, dann hätte er noch zwei Tage Zeit für Rory und die Hochzeit. Er wusste genau, dass er in den drei Tagen, die vor ihm standen viel zu erledigen hatte und er keine Zeit für Hochzeitsstress oder Etweiliges habe.

Als er sich ans einen Schreibtisch saß, griff er wie ferngesteuert zum Telefon und wählte Rorys Nummer, wie er ihr das Beibringen würde, wusste er noch nicht.  
Das Freizeichen ertönte.


	45. Denk an die Zukunft

45.

Rory war gerade dabei sich Schuhe für die Hochzeit zu kaufen, als ihr Handy klingelte. Weil sie gerade auf einem Podest stand, um sich die Schuhe genau zu betrachten. Kramte Lorelai in Rorys Tasche herum und zog das Handy heraus. Schon auf dem Display sah sie, dass es Jess war und hob ab:  
"Hey Schwiegersohn!"  
"Hi Lorelai, dir geht es mal wieder viel zu gut!", meldete sich Jess auf der anderen Leitung.  
"Naja, man tut was man kann!", sagte Lorelai lächelnd.  
"Ist Rory da?", fragte Jess, um sein Missgeschick endlich erzählen zu können.

Lorelai bejahte und rief nach ihrer Tochter:  
"Rory, dein fast Mann ist am Apparat!"  
Rory musste grinsen und lief mit den zu hohen Schuhen zu Lorelai. Diese saß wie noch immer auf einen Sessel vor dessen ein viereckiger Tisch stand.  
die jüngste Gilmore, war schon fast bei Lorelai angekommen, als sie plötzlich mit ihrem Fuß umknickte.  
Rory fiel zu Boden und schlug sich den Kopf an der Tischkante an.  
Bewusstlos lag sie auf dem harten Fliesenboden und Blut floss aus ihrer Wunde.  
Lorelai hatte das Handy fallen gelassen und Jess konnte alles herum mithören.  
"Rory!", schrie die Mutter des Mädchens und lief auf sie zu.  
"Scheiße", entkam es aus ihrem Mund und sah sich um.

Kein anderer hatte den Unfall bemerkt.  
Lorelai hob Rory auf und ging um die Ecke, wo die Kassa stand. Von weitem konnte Jess noch hören, wie seine Schwiegermutter, „Ruft einen Krankenwagen, meine Tochter, ruft schnell einen Krankenwagen", rief, dann plötzlich schaltete sich Rory Handy ab und Jess hörte eine andere Stimme die sagte:  
"Diese Nummer ist verübergehend nicht erreichbar!"  
Jess legte geschockt auf.  
Was war bloß passiert? Warum brauchte Rory einen Krankenwagen? Wieso musst er nur gerade in diesem Moment anrufen?  
Jess machte sich viele Schuldgefühle.

Hätte er bloß nicht angerufen, dann wäre das nicht passiert!´  
Er stand auf und stürmte aus seinem Büro.  
Sibille rief im zu:  
"Wo willst du hin?"  
"Ich muss zu Rory!", sagte Jess nur kurz.  
"Jess, du musst im Restaurant bleiben, denk an die Zukunft!", sprach Sibille jetzt ernst.  
Der schwarzhaarige Mann blieb stehen.  
Sibille hatte Recht, auch wenn er jetzt zu Rory fahren würde, wusste er nicht wo sie war, in welchem Schuhhaus das passiert ist oder in welchem Krankenhaus sie lag. Auch würde sie nicht schneller gesund, wenn er bei ihr wäre. Er musste an die Zukunft denken, daran wie er Rory ernähren konnte und daran, wenn er jetzt fahren würde, sein Restaurant noch mehr den Bach runter lief.

Sibille holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken:  
"Jetzt sag mir endlich, er die Gerüchte in die Welt gesetzt hat!"  
Jess war Sibille dankbar, dass sie ihm auf andere Gedanken brachte und abrupt wieder an den Gerüchterzähler dachte:

„Kennst du Tristan duGrey?"  
"Nein!", gab Sibille zu.  
Jess setzte sich auf einen Sessel, der vor Sibilles Schreibtisch stand und erzählte ihr die Geschichte, mit Rory und das Tristan in sie verliebt war………

"Ruft einen Krankenwagen, meine Tochter, ruft schnell einen Krankenwagen", schrei Lorelai durch die Gegend.

Die Leute drehten sich zu ihr um und standen geschockt neben der Frau.  
Das Handy das vorher am Boden lag, lag jetzt völlig kaputt in einer hand eines dicken und großen Mannes, der immer wieder flüsterte:  
"Das tut mir Leid mit dem Handy!"  
Endlich wählte einer der Angestellten, des Schuhhauses die Nummer des Notarztes.  
Lorelai sank unter der Last ihrer Tochter auf die Knie und weinte.  
Wieso musste ausgerechnet sie, ihrer Tochter so hohe Schuhe andrehen? Wieso hätte sie nicht andere Schuhe in diesem Moment anhaben können?

Sei machte sich sehr viele Schuldgefühle.  
Fünf Minuten vergingen, als endlich der Notarzt kam und die beiden ins Krankenhaus fuhr.


	46. Ich kann nicht, es tut mir Leid!

46.

„Oh Gott, oh Gott, oh Gott!", redete Lorelai immer vor sich hin und ging im Warteraum auf und ab.  
Wieder und wieder kamen ihr Gedanken von, warum musste es gerade Rory treffen. Hatte sie nicht schon mit ihrer ersten Krankheit genug leiden müssen? Wie geht es wohl Jess, kam ihr plötzlich in den Sinn.  
Sie ging zum Telefon und wählte die Nummer des Restaurants, eine freundliche Stimme hob auf der anderen Seite ab:  
"Dark Shadows, was kann ich für Sie tun?"  
"Hallo, hier ist Lorelai Gilmore, könnte ich mit Jess sprechen?", fragte Lorelai, dachte dabei aber nur an Rory. Wenn Jess hier wäre, würde es ihrer Tochter besser gehen, doch er war nicht hier.  
"Es tut mir Leid!", sprach Sibille, „Ich darf in den nächsten drei Tagen, keine Anrufe und Gilmores durchstellen."  
"Was!", fragte Lorelai aufgebracht.  
"Es war Anordnung von Mr. Mariano!", antwortete Sibille darauf.  
"Können sie ihm nicht mal etwas Ausrichten", hakte Lorelai nach.  
"Nein, Jess darf in den nächsten Tag durch nichts gestört werden."  
"Was sind sie für eine Sekretärin!", schrie Lorelai auf einmal.  
Die Krankenschwestern und Menschen im Krankenhaus sahen erstaunt zu Lorelai, doch dass war ihr egal.  
"Wie bitte?", fragte Sibille.  
"Ich fragte, was sie für eine Sekretärin sind, die nicht einmal etwas meinen Schwiegersohn ausrichtet. Rory liegt hier im Krankenhaus, ich weiß nicht was mit ihr los ist, was sie hat und warum sie schon 20 Minuten auf der Intensivstation liegt. Und sie sagen mir, dass ich nicht einmal ihren Verlobten, diese Nachricht vermitteln darf! Geben Sie mir sofort Jess Mariano!"  
Lorelai schrie förmlich, denn sie musste ihren Ängste endlich loswerden.  
Sibille meldete sich wieder auf der anderen Leitung:  
"Ich werde ihn holen!"  
"Danke sehr!", beruhigte sich Lorelai endlich.  
Lange hörte sie nichts, doch dann sprach eine ihr bekannte Stimme:  
"Lorelai?"  
"Jess, na endlich, du musst dir eine andere Sekretärin besorgen, diese hat gesagt, dass du keine Anrufe von Gilmores wünscht", regte sich Lorelai auf.  
Jess antwortete nur mir einem kurzen Ja.  
"Ist etwas bei dir Jess?", fragte Lorelai besorgt.  
"Nein, wie geht es Rory, was ist passiert!", wollte Jess wissen und lenkte damit auch Lorelai vom Thema ab.  
Lorelais Stimme sank wieder und klang traurig und schwach:  
"Ich stehe hier im Krankenhaus, Rory ist mit einem Stöckelschuh umgeknickt und hat sich an der Tischkante gestoßen. Jess, der Boden da war so hart, sie ist einfach aufgeprallt und schon konnte ich Blut aus ihrem Kopf rinnen sehen!"  
Lorelai machte eine Pause, sie war sicher das Jess etwas sagen wollte, doch Jess sagte nichts, Lorelai sprach weiter:  
"Jetzt liegt sie schon 20 Minuten auf der Intensivstation und ich weiß nicht was los ist. Ich brauch Unterstützung, ich schaff das nicht allein. Jess, du musst herkommen!"  
"Ich kann nicht!", sagte Jess leise.  
"Was?", fragte Lorelai, weil sie es nicht verstanden hatte.  
"Ich kann nicht, Lorelai!", redete Jess jetzt lauter.  
"Warum nicht, es ist Rory, deine Verlobte, die liegt im Krankenhaus, Jess, machst du dir keine Sorgen?"

„Ich kann nicht, es tut mir Leid!", sagte Jess gefühlvoll und legte einfach auf.  
Sibille hatte das ganze Gespräch mitverfolgt:  
"Du hast das gut gemacht Jess, es musste einfach sein!"  
"Nein!", schrie Jess, Sibille an, „Nein, das musste nicht sein, Rory liegt im Krankenhaus und ich muss hier in diesem Restaurant schmoren, nur weil dieser Schwachkopf von Tristan alles kaputt macht und weil du mir verbietest mit Rory zu reden!"  
"Jess, sie würde dich weich kriegen!", versuchte es Sibille immer noch ruhig.  
"Na und, sie ist meine Verlobte, ich werde mit ihr noch mein ganzen Leben verbringen, es gibt nur eine die mich weich kriegen darf und das ist Rory!", schrie Jess weiter.  
"Jess………", Sibille blickte zu Boden.  
"Nein, Sibille, ich geh wieder an die Arbeit."  
Mit diesen Worten verschwand er wieder in sein Büro.

Lorelai legte verblüfft auf, wie konnte der Mann, der ihre Tochter so liebte nicht ins Krankenhaus fahren, wie konnte jemand einfach so nein sagen………


	47. Wer bist du?

47.

Lorelai entfernte sich wieder vom Telefon und setzte sich auf einen Sessel.  
Der Warteraum war voll von Leuten, die mit ihren eigenen Sorgen beschäftigt waren.  
Lorelai seufzte, im selben Moment kam ein Arzt auf sie zu.  
"Sind sie Miss Gilmore?", fragte dieser und Lorelai nickte.  
"Wie geht es meinem Baby?", fragte sie und schaute in die Augen des Arztes.  
"Sie meinen wohl Lorelai!", fragte der Man verwirrt.  
"Ja!", nickte Lorelai.  
"Sie ist noch immer nicht aufgewacht, aber wir konnten schon etwas feststellen….", fing er an.  
"Was, bitte sagen Sie!"  
Der Arzt deutete, dass sie mitkommen sollte und Lorelai folgte ihm in ein Nebenzimmer.  
Auf der Wand waren Negative von Rorys Kopf aufgehängt.  
"Als wir diese Bilder sahen, war es eindeutig, dass sie eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung erlitten hat."  
"Was!", sprach Lorelai laut.  
"Sie kann sich nur mehr an ganz wenige unwichtige Dinge erinnern, sowie wo sie lebt und wie ihr Zimmer aussieht, doch alle Personen oder Gefühle sind wie weg geblasen."  
"Wird das irgendwie besser?"  
"Ich glaube nach drei Wochen wird sie sich wieder an alles Erinnern können. Ich darf sie aber beruhigen, sie wird keine etweiligen Schäden davontragen."  
Lorelai setzte sich wieder geschafft auf den Wartesessel. Nach diesem Vortrag des Arztes war sie ohne ein Wort aus dem Zimmer gegangen.  
Wieso ihre Tochter? Wieso jetzt?  
'Die Hochzeit', dachte sie immer wieder, ‚Was wird mit der Hochzeit!'  
Sie brauchte irgendjemanden mit dem sie reden konnte, der für sie Zeit hätte. Wie schon seit langem viel ihr nur eine Person ein.  
Sie machte sich wieder auf den Weg zum Telefon und wählte.  
Das Freizeichen erklang.  
"Hallo?", fragte Lorelai, als sich niemand meldete. Sie hörte nur viele Stimmen und Luke, der auf sie einreden versuchte.  
"Luke, bitte melde dich!", sprach Lorelai in den Hörer. Sie wollte nicht mehr schreien, wegen den Patienten im Krankenhaus.  
Erst jetzt hörte Lorelai, Lukes Stimme im Hörer.  
"Lorelai?", fragte dieser.  
"Was ist bei dir los?", fragte Lorelai zurück.  
"Eine Menge Leute, die uns zu hochzeit kratulieren wollen."  
"Was, wer, wieso, warum?"  
"Irgendwer hat da wohl was gesagt!"  
"Hast du trotzdem Zeit?"  
Lorelai war das jetzt einmal egal, sie dachte nur an ihre Tochter.  
"Ja, wieso, von wo rufst du eigentlich an?", fragte Luke wieder und machte sich etwas Sorgen.  
"Ich bin im Krankenhaus……"  
"Ist dir etwas passiert?", wollte Luke sofort wissen. Im Diner war es Mucksmäuschen still, alle verfolgten das Gespräch.  
"Nein, nicht mir, Rory!", Lorelai kamen Tränen in den Augen und sich sagte verweint, „Sie hat eine Gehirnerschütterung und ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll, sie liegt noch immer im Koma und ich brauch einfach jemanden der mir zur Seite steht!"  
"Ich bin sofort da!", sagte Luke, legte ohne eine Antwort auf.  
Lorelai legte mit zitternder Hand wieder auf.  
Sie war völlig fertig, wieso musste ihrer Tochter immer etwas passieren?  
Wieder kam ein Arzt auf sie zu:  
"Ihre Tochter ist gerade aufgewacht, sie können zu ihr!"  
Der weißer Mann zeigte auf ein Zimmer in der Nähe des Telefons.  
"Danke!", sagte Lorelai und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.  
Langsam ging sie auf das Zimmer zu, öffnete die Tür und sah ihre Tochter die mit offenen Augen die Decke anstarrte. Ein grässlicher Anblick für eine Mutter und so ging sie mit einem leisen ‚Hallo' auf Rory zu.   
Diese starrte sie nur an und fragte:  
"Sind Sie auch eine Krankenschwester?"  
Lorelai bekam wieder glänzende Augen.  
"Nein, Rory, ich bins deine Mutter!"  
"Meine Mum?"  
"Ja!", sagte Lorelai mit einem lächeln.  
"Wo ist mein Dad?", fragte Rory auf einmal und Lorelai wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte!


	48. Verräterin

48.

Jess seit einer halben Stunde wieder aus dem Restaurant gegangen. Er war auf der Suche nach Tristan. Er wusste nicht genau wo er suchen sollte, als er bei einer Polizeiwachstation vorbei kam. Er kannte dort jemanden, der ihm sicher half.

So ging er rein und forderte einen „Mr. Kersten". Dieser kam auch gleich und begrüßte Jess mit einer Umarmung.

"Jess, mein Lieber, wie viel sorgen du mir schon breitet hast, doch schon 4 Jahre habe ich nichts mehr von dir gehört, was hast du dieses Mal angestellt?", fragte der Polizist und ging mit Jess in einen Nebenraum.

"Nichts James! Ich bin seit 3½ Jahren Geschäftsführer vom ‚Dark Shadows', doch jemand will meinen Ruf zerstören. Ist das strafbar?", wollte Jess wissen.

Sie setzten sich, James auf den Sessel hinter dem Schreibtisch und Jess auf den Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch.

„Man kann ihn nur auf Rufbeschädigung anklagen, einsperren kann man ihn nicht. Weißt du wer es ist?", James schaltete seinen PC ein und ergriff die Maus.

„Ja, ein gewisser Tristan DuGrey!", sagte Jess und lehnte sich gelassen zurück.

Auch wenn es niemand merkte, er war sehr besorgt, besorgt um Rory, er wollte so schnell wie möglich das abschließen und zu Rory ins Krankenhaus fahren.

"Tristan duGrey?", wiederholte James fragend.

"Ja! Was ist mit ihm, hast du schon von ihm gehört?", fragte Jess.

„Ehrlich gesagt, ja, meine Frau ist eine sehr gute Freundin von seiner Mutter. War er nicht auf der Militärschule?", James hatte seine Hand von der Maus genommen und blätterte jetzt sein eigenes Telefonbuch durch.

"Kann sein, meine Verlobte weiß das sicher, aber sie kann leider nicht kommen!", redete Jess traurig und blickte zu Boden. Er fragte sich, ob er überhaupt noch eine Verlobte hatte, vielleicht war sie schon Tod und Jess hatte nicht einmal versucht sie zu besuchen, bei ihr zu sein, ihre Hand zu halten.

„Jess, was ist los? Geht es dir nicht gut?", fragte James besorgt und blickte auf Jess' Harre, denn sein Gesicht konnte er nicht sehen.

„Es ist wichtig", sprach Jess, „das du so schnell wie möglich Tristan die Leviten lässt, mein Restaurant ist in Gefahr. Ich muss so schnell wie möglich alles in Ordnung bringen. Ich muss zu ihr!"

James war überrascht, noch nie hatte er Jess so reden gehört. Doch eine Frage wollte er noch wissen:

"Was ist mit deiner Verlobten?"

Jess blickte auf: „Sie liegt im Krankenhaus, und ich weiß nicht was sie hat, ich weiß nur das sie ausgerutscht ist, mit dem Kopf an die Ecke des Tisches geflogen ist und am harten Boden aufgeschlagen ist. Als ich das letzte mal von ihrer Mutter hörte, lag sie noch auf der Intensivstation." Er machte eine kleine Pause und James starrte ihm mit offenen Mund an. Jess fuhr fort: „Darum ist es wichtig, dass ich so schnell wie möglich alles in Ordnung bringe und dann endlich zu Rory ins Krankenhaus fahren kann."

James war schon vieles vom ihm gewohnt und auch schon manche Lügen, um alles etwas schneller gehen zu lassen, darum fragte er nach:

"Und du lügst mich auch nicht an?"

Jess wurde wütend und schrie förmlich: „Sehe ich so aus, als ob ich lüge?"

Seine Augen wurden feucht, doch er wollte nicht weinen, er wollte endlich zu Rory.

Erschrocken nahm James sofort seine Jacke, stand auf und sagte:

"Dann werden wir mal Tristan sofort einen Besuch abstatten. Keine Sorgen, in den nächsten 14 Tagen wirst du nichts mehr von ihm hören, ich versprech es dir und jetzt geh und schau dass du deinen Ruf als bester Restaurantführer wieder erlangst!"

Der eher dickliche Mann marschierte mit großen Schritten aus dem Büro. Jess wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen. Er dachte immer nur an Rory. Wie konnte er einfach so nein sagen.

Auch er ging aus der Wachstation und zurück zum ‚Dark Shadows' . Doch was ihm dort erwartete, ließ ihm den Mund offen stehen.

Sibille stand auf einem Potest inmitten des Raumes, um ihr eine Scharr von Gästen. Anscheinend hielt sie eine Ansprache, wollte sie das Restaurant wieder gut heißen, oder hatte sie etwas anderes vor. Jess schlich ins Restaurant ohne das Sibille ihn sah. Doch ihre Worte war alles andere als Gutmütig:

"Meine Damen und Herren, ich weiß, dass sie dieses Restaurant lieben und dass das Essen ausgezeichnet ist. Doch wie oft in den letzten Wochen haben sie den Geschäftsführer gesehen, wie oft hat er sich wie, vor einem Jahr bei ihnen erkundigt ob es alles passt, ob sie zufrieden sind."

Die Menschen waren verwundert, doch unterhielten sie sich über diese Sachen, einigen deuteten Sibille den Vogel, anderen nickten eifrig ihr zu. Sie fuhr fort:

"Wollt ihr wirklich so einen Mann weiter als Geschäftsführer des Monats wählen, wollt ihr wirklich so einen Führer haben, der sich nie in seinem eigenen Restaurant blicken lässt. Ich bin dafür, dass man ihn abwählt, als Geschäftsführer des Jahres und als Geschäftsführer in diesem Restaurant, soll er doch als Chefkoch seine Karriere weiterführen, wenn er keine Zeit mehr für seine Besucher hat!"

Einige Leute klatschten, doch der Beifall hielt sich in Grenzen, sie waren eigentlich sehr zufrieden mit Jess. Doch Sibilles Worte waren noch immer in ihren Gedanken. Es war an der Zeit, dass Jess sich in den Vorgrund stellte und den Leuten seine Meinung dieser Situation vorstellte.


	49. Liebt er Rory nicht mehr?

49.

Inzwischen wieder bei Rory im Krankenhaus.

Lorelai starrte ihre Tochter noch immer an, was sollte sie sagen?

„Mum?", fragte Rory noch mal nach, denn Lorelai sah vollkommen fertig aus.

„Dein Dad……, dein Dad……. Ach Rory, ich will ehrlich sein, dein Dad, hat eine Frau und eine Tochter und das bist nicht du und ich.", redete Lorelai und wartete auf die Reaktion ihrer Tochter. Diese antwortete mit leiser Stimme:  
„Ich habe keinen Dad mehr?"

Lorelai lächelte ihr zu:  
„Oh, doch, ich hab wieder geheiratet, ohne dich zu fragen, es tut mir wirklich noch mal sehr leid, aber du hast mir schon verziehen. Luke, ist ein toller Ehemann und er hat dich auch sehr gern, er kommt in wenigen Minuten hier her."

Rory war sehr verwundert, dass eine so schöne Frau, so schnell reden konnte. Sie verfluchte alles, wieso konnte sie sich an nichts mehr erinnern? Ihre Gedanken wurden von Lorelais Stimme unterbrochen:

„Du hast eine Gehirnerschütterung, darum kannst du dich an nichts mehr erinnern!"

Konnte sie Gedanken lesen? Rory kam die Frau nicht geheuer vor.

„Erzähl mir bitte alles über mich!", sprach Rory und hörte gespannt zu, als Lorelai ihr alles über ihre vorliebe fürs lesen, Jess, die Hochzeit über ihre Freunde ihre Schule und einfach alles erzählte.

In der Zwischenzeit war Luke gekommen, den Rory fest umarmte.

„So, dass ist alles!", beendete Lorelai die Geschichte. Sie hatte langsam reden müssen, denn Rory war anfangs nicht mitgekommen.

Luke saß neben Lorelai vor dem Bett.  
"Ich hab wirklich einen Verlobten?", fragte Rory noch einmal verwundert.

„Ja und eure Heirat wäre in 5 Tagen, aber die müsst ihr ja jetzt verschieben.", redete nun Luke.

„Wo ist er?", wollte Rory.  
"Wer, dein verlobter, Jess?", sprach Lorelai, sie wollte ihr die Frage nicht beantworten, zufiel Angst hatte sie vor der Reaktion ihrer Tochter.  
Diese nickte aber und Lorelai fiel sofort eine ausweichtaktig ein:  
"Am besten wir lassen dich jetzt wieder alleine, du brauchst Ruhe"

Schnell ging das Ehepaar aus dem Zimmer. Rory konnte gar nicht weiter nachfragen. Sie hasste, sie hasste das Bett, die Vorhänge, einfach alles an dem Zimmer. Sie hasste ihre Gehirnerschütterung und ihr Gedächtnis.

Lorelai schnaufte durch und seufzte.  
"Wieso ist er nicht gekommen, Luke, er hat einfach nein gesagt, kein Grund, rein gar nichts. Liebt er Rory nicht mehr?", fragte Lorelai Luke, die wieder im Warteraum platz genommen haben.

„Ich weiß es nicht Lorelai", sprach Luke und blickte zu Boden, „Wenn dir so etwas geschehen würde, wäre ich sofort da"  
Lorelai lächelte und setzte sich auf Lukes Schoß.   
"Ich liebe dich mein Brummbär!", sprach sie liebevoll und küsste ihn darauf.

„Und ich glaube du musst dir einen neuen Job suchen, wie wäre es als Führer einer Sekte.", rief Jess und trat nach vor zum Protest.  
Sibille erschrak, als sie Jess Stimme hörte. Die Menschenmasse flüsterte vor sich hin und auch einige Leute von der Straße traten nun ins Restaurant.

„Jess…… es ist nicht so, wie du es jetzt denkst!", wollte Sibille sich rausreden. Doch Jess reagierte nicht auf ihre Worte.  
"Ach nein, du bist gefeuert, ich will dich in meinem Restaurant nie wieder sehen, und wenn du noch einmal meinen Ruf beschädigst, klag ich dich an und wie du siehst habe ich viele Zeugen, die mir das sicher bestätigen werden.", zischte Jess bösartig, dann zeigte er mit dem Finger auf die Eingangstür, „und jetzt raus hier, aber sofort!"  
Sibille stieg von dem Potest und marschierte schnellen Schrittes aus dem Restaurant.  
Die Leute schauten ihr hinterher und Jess stieg auf das kleine Potest:  
"Liebe Gäste, ich entschuldige mich tiefst für das Reden meiner Ex-Sekretärin. Ich weiß, dass ich sie ein wenig vernachlässigt habe, aber bin ich ihnen wirklich abgegangen, ich meine, auch ohne mich sind meine Leute nett zu ihnen und auch das Essen schmeckt vorzüglich. Es ist auch nicht so, dass ich das Restaurant nicht mehr haben will, es ist mein Leben und ich werde es bestimmt nie aufgeben. Doch jemand ist in mein Leben eingetreten, den ich über alles Liebe. Wir sind jetzt verlobt und ich möchte auch Zeit für sie haben und ich hoffe sie verstehen jetzt mein Befinden und sind etwas Nachsichtiger mit der Sache, dass ich nicht mehr so oft im Restaurant bin. Ich liebe das ‚Dark Shadows' über alles, aber ich liebe auch meine Verlobte über alles!"  
Damit war seine Ansprach beendet und die Menschen klatschten wie wild. Jess lächelte, er sollte Präsident werden, denn die Leute konnte er super überzeugen. Langsam gingen die Gäste wieder an ihre Tische und waren vergnügter als je zuvor. Einige würde aber trotzdem noch an Jess zweifeln, aber was waren Einige, wenn er die Mehrheit für sich hatte.


	50. Ja, ich will!

50.

Jess hatte es geschafft. Er hatte so einigermaßen alles wieder in Ordnung gebracht. Er marschierte zu seinem Auto und wählte die Nummer von Lorelai.  
"Hallo, Lorelai?", fragte er nach einiger Zeit.

„Jess!", sagte sie gleich aufgebracht, „Egal, was du hast und egal was ist, du kommst auf der Stelle hier her und ich will keine Widerrede hören!"  
Jess grinste und sprach, als wäre er ertappt worden: „Ok, ich komme sofort!"  
Mit diesen Worten legte er auf und startete den Motor.

Lorelai legte ein bisschen irritierend auf. Sie hätte gedacht, dass sich Jess wären würde, doch anscheinend hatte er Respekt vor der Mutter seiner Verlobten.

Sie grinste Luke an und sagte: „Er kommt gleich!"

Eine Stunde später rannte Jess ins Krankenhaus, er hatte sich solche Sorgen um Rory gemacht, er wusste nicht einmal was sie hatte, doch sie lebte noch, dass hatte er an Lorelais Stimme erkannt.

Schon in der Eingangshalle begegnete er Luke, der gerade für sich und Lorelai einen Kaffee aus einem Automaten holte.

„Hey, Luke!", rief Jess ihm zu.  
"Jess! Da bist du ja endlich!", redete Luke.

„Ja, und ihr seit noch immer hier, wohnt ihr jetzt im Krankenhaus?", fragte Jess sarkastisch.

Luke schaute nur wütend und sprach:  
"Sie ist gleich in dem Raum rechts vorne!"  
Jess bedankte sich und ging schnellen Schrittes auf das Krankenzimmer von Rory zu.  
Langsam machte er die Tür auf und erblickte das Gesicht von Lorelai.  
"Hey!", sprach er leise und schritt nun ganz ins Zimmer.  
"Hi!", begrüßte Lorelai ihn und ging aus dem Zimmer. Sie wollte die beiden alleine.  
Rory war verwirrt, lächelte aber. Lorelai hatte ihr erzählt, dass ihr Verlobte kommen würde. Doch das er so süß aussah und einfach nur einen sexy Blick hatte, hätte sie sich nie vorgestellt.

„Wie geht's dir, Rory?", brach Jess die Stille und setzte sich zu ihr. Wie ferngesteuert nahm er Rorys Hand.  
"Ehrlich gesagt, scheiße, ich erinnere mich an nichts und niemanden, ich weiß nicht wie ich jetzt auf dich reagiere, ich weiß nicht einmal wie viel ich dich Liebe, es ist einfach nur scheiße!", antwortete Rory und setzte sich auf.

Jess lächelte, beugte sich nach vorne und küsste sie.  
"Nichts!", sagte Rory.  
Jess küsste sie wieder, jedoch leidenschaftlicher.  
"Vielleicht ein bisschen!", war diesmal Rorys Antwort.

‚Er ist soo süß', dachte Rory sich und lächelte über das ganze Gesicht, ‚Ich habe wirklich einen guten Geschmack!'

Zwei Wochen vergingen. Die Hochzeit wurde ohne Hindernisse verschoben. Tag um Tag kam Rorys Gedächtnis wieder.

Alle freuten sich schon auf die Hochzeit. Die am nächsten Tag stattfinden sollte.

„Kann wirklich nichts schief gehen?", fragte Lorelai am Abend noch einmal nach.

„Nein, es ist alles perfekt. Dean weiß von der Verschiebung der Hochzeit nichts, Tristan ist bei seinen Eltern und Sibille, Jess sagte, sie würde sicher keinen Ärger mehr machen!", beantwortete Rory und lächelte.  
"Ich liebe ich dich Schatz und bald wirst du heiraten", sprach Lorelai und flippte förmlich aus.

Schon seit 3 Tagen freute sich Lorelai wie wild auf die Hochzeit ihrer Tochter und morgen sollte es soweit sein……

30. Juli

Der Morgen brach an und schon ganz früh wachte Rory Gilmore von ihren Träumen auf. Die Trauung fand am Vormittag statt. Schnell lief sie hinauf um ihre Mutter zu wecken.

Ihr erstes Ziel war Luke's Diner, um den besten Kaffee der Welt zu trinken. Lorelai hatte sich vorgenommen ‚Heute nur das Beste für Rory'

Schon langsam musste sich Rory fertig machen. Sie war gar nicht so aufgeregt, sie wusste, dass sie Jess liebte und das es für immer sein würde.

So ging sie ein einhalb Stunden vorher in die Kirche. Sie waren die einzigen die heute Getraut wurden. Rory betrachtete die Kirche vom Tor aus. Es war alles schon so wie sie sich es immer für ihre Hochzeit gewünscht hat. An den Bänken hingen Blumen und auch sonst war die Kirche wundervoll geschmückt. Als schon die ersten Gäste kamen, schlich sich Rory in den Nebenraum, um sich das Kleid anzuziehen. Es hatte ganz schmale Träger, war weiß und war sogar länger als bis zum Boden. Es war mit roten Perlen und aufgemalten roten Rosen geschmückt. Dazu gab es eine rote Rosen, die sich Rory in ihrer aufgesteckten Harre steckte. Der Samtschleier fiel ihr auch über den Boden.

Die letzte Minute bevor die Hochzeit beginnen würde. Lorelai kam noch einmal in ihr Zimmer.

„Wow, du siehst wundervoll aus!", sagte Lorelai und staunte.

„Danke Mum!", redete Rory. Sie war jetzt schon mehr aufgeregt und freute sich über alles endlich mit Jess verheiratet zu sein.

Als Lorelai hinausging sagte sie noch:  
"Bald wirst du Rory Mariano heißen!"  
Rory lächelte nur.

Jess stand schon vor der Treppe zum Altar. Fast ganz Stars Hollow, Verwandte und alle Freunde waren eingeladen. Das Schlimmste was ihm jetzt noch passieren könnte, wäre das Rory nicht am Altar erscheint und ihn einfach sitzen ließe. Doch das war Schwachsinn, Rory würde so etwas nie tun.

Endlich begann die Zeremonie und Rory kam in Begleitung ihres Dads Chris aus dem Zimmer. Jess staunte und lächelte. Sie war wunderschön.

Endlich fand die Hochzeit ihren höhe Punkt und der Pfarrer sprach:  
"Willst du Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, den hier anwesenden Jess Anthony Mariano zum Mann nehmen, dann antworte mit ‚Ja'!"  
Rory lächelte, sie war überglücklich und sah Jess tief in die Augen. Sie sagte: „Ja, bis zum meinem Lebensende."  
Der Pfarrer sprach wieder:  
"Und du Jess Anthony Mariano, willst du die hier anwesende Lorelai Leigh Gilmore zu Frau nehmen, dann antworte ebenfalls mit ‚Ja'!"  
"Ja, ich will!", machte es Jess kurz, aber für Rory, waren es die glücklichsten drei Worte, die sie jemals von ihm gehört hatte.  
"Nun seit ihr Mann und Frau!", endete der Pfarrer.

Jess und Rory gingen mit Jubel der anderen aus der Kirche. Dort wartete eine Limousine, die Jess beschafft hatte, auf die beiden.

Auch die anderen Leute kamen aus der Kirche, vorn hinweg Lorelai und ihr Mann Luke, die ihnen noch schöne Flitterwochen wünschten.  
Ja genau, mit der Limousine fuhren sie zum Flughafen und dort direkt nach Hawaii, zu Sonne, Strand und Meer.

Ende

---------------

So damit wäre diese Story abgeschlossen, ich hoffe euch hat sie alle gefallen... und es gibt noch jede menge mehr von mir zu lesen, ihr müsst mich einfach suchen...

Danke an alle, die FB gegeben haben, ihr wart einfach die besten!

Eure  
Betty


End file.
